Fate Extra: Veni, Vedi, Vici
by sleepinginsomnia
Summary: An alternate play on the original story of Fate/Extra.
1. 0 blindmnemophobia

0\. blind/mnemophobia

"His story has just ended- But, what about yours?" - Unknown

* * *

_Something's not right-_

It beat against the recesses of her consciousness, the thought, hammering her with full force even as she stood before the open almost welcoming iron-clad gates amongst countless others, most of which clamoured in their own groups, giggling, gossiping and inclining themselves to their own business, naively unaware of their own fallacy.

_Why can't I remember-_

It tore at her, the blankness of her mind, where no matter how hard she sought her memories even from when she found herself halfway to school without ever remembering that she even got up, it remained a complete void, only with the exception of her name.

_Hakuno Kishinami_

Her heart hammered in her ribcage as she scrambled for a sense of normality. It felt scripted, fake. Even the Student Council President remained unfazed as she ran off, shoving him aside violently before leaving the man to drone on and on about pant hems and model students in the empty space left behind. She needed to escape, to find somewhere to breathe against the suffocating atmosphere.

_It's not natural-_

She choked on the tight grip it had on her throat, tears threatening to spill as she finally marshalled an effort to reach her classroom.

_So don't turn away now._

It got worse. The migraines, pounding against her skull as her vision grew hazy and warped. Even now as she sat in class all she could focus on was the pain as it increased. Like needles they jabbed themselves into her brain, burning, scathing, practically slicing away at everything she was until she could escape. So with the afternoon bell resounding, she shot up from her desk, nails harshly digging into her palms as she disappeared into the hallways, barely keeping track of her own footsteps as she ran downstairs.

_It's fake, isn't it?_

Her heart wanted to burst.

_So don't turn away now._

Her thoughts raced barely keeping themselves in check when her path crossed that of a blonde, the young boy standing out in the monotony in his orange-clad uniform jumpsuit as he walked off disappearing down a hall. It was here that her classmate with an unremarkable appearance followed him and it was here she needed to make a decision.

_This world does not exist-_

She needed to know.

**_So don't turn away now._**

And so she followed them, the words burning themselves into her mind, pausing only to the voice of her classmates. An unwillingness to intervene allowed her to hide from view behind the corner, silently eavesdropping into the bits and pieces of their conversation each bleeding into her memory. In the end, the blonde turned away but not before directing her a smile and vanishing from sight.

_"...For reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling we will see each other again."_

Was she ready to find out? The girl wasn't sure anymore despite her determination. She was scared, her vision had long distorted leaving only shapes and faces she barely knew and that had both left her with no choice and an alternative were she should simply let herself fade. But-

_To turn back now would be pointless-_

So she timidly reached out, pressing her fingers against the concrete and feeling it fade under her fingertips, replaced by the plaster of a door-

And pushed it open.

Her vision cleared, no longer was it blurry as Hakuno found herself in a room that resembled a small storage space in disrepair and yet, she cared little for the state as she eyed the human-sized effigy nearby. It stood unnaturally stiff against its surroundings, only coming to life when she dared to approach it. A disembodied voice drifted to her ears, pledging itself as her sword and shield before following her as a silent attendant as she headed into the unknown.

For a moment, black traced her vision before remerging as blue light patented to her feet allowing to follow the path before it shifted. The broken path beneath her feet solidified as the black warped changing to a blue. For a while, the girl walked through this in silence allowing it to wrap around her only to find it changing once again as her path now lay paved with transparent walls of blue, resembling a dungeon labyrinth.

"Welcome potential Master." A sardonic voice echoed from the around her, halting Hakuno in her tracks, "If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal." The voice soon went silent, leaving her with no other option but to step forward.

Throughout the labyrinth, she found herself in slight marvel at the underwater atmosphere, quickly finding a fascination with the giant intricate skeleton as she explored with her silent attendant. Slowly becoming accustomed to battle as one by one the effigy destroyed the machines, noting the tips the voice gave as it guided her through the basics. This allowed the girl to focus on the voicing her commands as once again the doll had struck down another foe leaving her feeling slightly more confident than before.

After walking for a little longer, Hakuno soon found herself in a circular room. Before her, murals of stained glass immediately stood out to the girl, each of them patterned with different colours as their reflections pooled at her feet leaving her to marvel at them when she noticed an odd shape near her side. For a moment she considered it to be her effigy and brushed it off when looking up from the floor, however, she quickly realised that it wasn't the former as it stayed behind her.

Near her lay the unmoving body of her classmate that had followed the blonde previously. Dread seeped into her as she moved to her classmate's side to check their pulse...

Only to touch feeling of ice upon checking their wrist.

Her classmate was dead.

Before she could even react, a doll lying near her classmate activated brutally striking the effigy near her, quickly overwhelming it with a series of kicks and strikes before shattering the dummy into pieces, leaving her completely defenceless.

_I can't move-!_

Chained down by her fear, she found herself unable to move. The exception being her hands which came as a futile attempt to protect herself from the doll as it attacked easily beating her to the brink of death with a single attack as she collapsed to the floor, helpless.

"...Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well." The sardonic voice that had been guiding her spoke up in disappointment, "With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over-" The rest fell on deaf ears as Hakuno's vision began to fade, having long lost the energy to protest verbally, when, on the precipice of her peripheral vision she barely noticed several bodies all clothed in the same uniform as they rose to the surface...

Or possibly not, maybe she had never really noticed that they were there.

_Is this how I die?_

The very thought shook Hakuno to her core, she couldn't just die here and yet she had nothing, nothing was waiting for her, nothing she can remember. Everything hurt, from Hakuno's vision fading out to simply breathing-

Maybe, maybe she should just join the lifeless bodies of her fellow students, at least then she might find peace.

And yet.

She wasn't ready to die.

_I refuse to give up._

She musters up all her strength to get up only to find it futile as a more intense pain than before worms its way through her limbs, stagnating her process and sending her back to the floor stiff and immobile.

_I still refuse to give up._

The thought spurs Hakuno into action and she tries to move again. Her vision had stopped fading long ago, instead, it was replaced by an intense burning, aching pain, a pain, that coursed its way through the entirety of her fragile limbs and senses searing away at her being as she pushed herself to move, a scream of agony escaping her lips in doing so.

_I'm scared..._

She was scared, scared of the pain, terrified of being a corpse and yet she was fully aware that she can't give up. All those migraines she'd suffered through, they weren't just there so she can simply fade away like a memory and disappear...

She had to stand up.

She had to stand up, her mind screaming at the injustice of it all.

"Indeed!" A voice cut through the haze, forcing Hakuno fading attention to latch onto their words, "You must embrace your fear of death and fight on regardless of what may await you. Well spoken nameless traveller!"

_Who...?_

"Even if the world will never hear of your desire, know that I admire and respect it!" The voice continued as Hakuno slowly regained the strength of her limbs, "Close your hands into fists and raise your head! Your end has yet to come!" As it had ordered, she did exactly that, lifting her head and curling her hands into fists, all the while ignoring the pain of limbs and that of her nails pressing into the skin of her palms as she attempted to move her weary body.

"In fact, your destiny begins now!"

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the area, forcing Hakuno's attention to the lone glass mural as it stood against the dark, the light slicing through the gloom as she finally moved her limbs barely seated on her knees. From here she saw a figure slowly rise up into the middle of the room, particles of light bouncing off their form before fading as they turned around, walking towards her before halting a few feet away.

The figure- no, person before her appeared no different than a human being. However, it was the raw power that they emanated that set them apart from anything she had encountered thus far. With the appearance of golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a scarlet dress that outlined a rather see-through area of their outfit, the person- woman, standing before her seemed like she could easily vaporise any existence that she made contact with.

And that power unintentionally swirled within her.

"Now then. I shall ask you once more." The woman spoke as she looked down upon her, bright green eyes locking with brown, "Answer me. Are you my Master?"

With no other choice, she exhaled taking a deep breath before answering.

_Yes._

_"Yes."_

Despite the word being barely above a whisper, there was a newfound strength in her voice, something she found unintentionally. At hearing this the blonde smiled, approval shining in her eyes.

"Your words are few but beautiful. I like that. I won't ask how privileged you feel for summoning me." The blonde puffed out her chest as they continued, "Alright I give you my blessing! I will bestow upon you the honour to be my Master."

_Master._

The word felt foreign to her.

The blonde then stretched out her hand, an invitation to help her stand and something Hakuno took hesitantly before being pulled to her feet. The feeling of warmth crossing her left hand before a sharp pain coursed through in a sensation like she had been sliced open with a knife causing her to reflexively look down at her hand. Scarlet lines almost resembling a tattooed crest established its presence into the back of her hand, linked in strange ways and leaving Hakuno bewildered. For a few seconds, she dumbly stared between the crest on her hand and at the person before her when the sound of shuffling caught her attention, dragging her out of her thoughts causing her to whirl around in surprise at the appearance of the effigy still standing even after it had previously had 'killed' her.

Subconsciously, she winced wrapping her arms around herself in a protective gesture as she recalled her humiliating defeat at its hands.

"What an excitable Master I have." The blonde's voice drifted into her ears as she walked past looking back at Hakuno only briefly before walking in front of her, "Why are you so flustered?" She stood in front of her, now shielding the girl as she stared the effigy down.

"While I am by your side, have no fear that you may lose your way. Remember, victory is all that matters." It was then that blonde summoned a blade, single-handily twirling the enormous scarlet weapon in her hands as she shifted into a battle stance.

"My blade is the ultimate instrument! Even the Muses themselves would bow before the sound it makes." She stated proudly, "Now, Master, strike with my sword. Show me the extent of your abilities in this first battle!"

_Right._

Hakuno nodded, staring at the effigy as stood stiffly in a battle stance before launching into a sprint.

"Guard against it!" The command had escaped her throat instinctively and for a moment Hakuno believed that the woman wasn't going to defend herself in time... Only for its attempt to be futile as the woman held her sword up in time, blocking the attack before counteracting with her own sending the doll reeling as Hakuno watching on in slight awe. However, it was during this that it began to recover when Hakuno upon seeing this yelled out.

"Pursue it!" With a battle cry, the blonde struck out with her weapon effectively tearing its midsection, when the doll, in a futile attempt to defend itself pulled up its arms in an attempt to stop the relentless steel blows to its body, when Hakuno who had anticipated this had already called out another command.

"Shatter its defences!" With a deft switch in handling her weapon just before it landed, the blonde struck diagonally smashing her weapon through the doll's defences and leaving broken hexagons in the wake of her steel when Hakuno found an opening.

"Tear it apart!" With another harsh battle cry, she swung her blade in a full crescent unleashing a trail of fire in her wake as she viciously tore it apart, effectively obliterating the dummy and leaving it crumbling to pieces as she took a step back, seemingly disappointed with the result.

"That wasn't entertaining at all. Considering how long I've waited for such a moment, I am truly unsatisfied-" The rest of the blonde words fall on deaf ears as an insurmountable pain burns its way under the skin of Hakuno's left hand where the crest lay. Having felt it fluctuate throughout battle the girl had long lost her focus the moment the battle ended when a voice spoke up rousing her attention somewhat to the sky.

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof you hold dominion over a Servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthing spells-" The voice continued, droning on about the Holy Grail War, Servants as tools of war, her participation and answers to the enquiry about the man's identity and death. Upon finishing its explanation it left her with the words of 'having a light' and in unbearable pain as she remained trapped in her own confusion as her thoughts wrapped themselves in darkness before taking her sight and consciousness when her legs finally gave way from the pain, leaving her to collapse on the floor with a _thump_. Barely registering the voice's final words.

**_"Let the Holy Grail War commence."_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Apparently my previous note had not been saved when I uploaded this chapter and so I write to you again and summerise it like this. I am writing Resonetia (I haven't abandoned it!) it's just taking a while due to writer's block, I wrote this because there aren't enough fanfics on this pairing, I have to prepare for my senior year and life hates me. So that is the gist of it, either way...**

**Enjoy!**

***Just to clarify, this pairing is of Fem! Hakuno x Saber**


	2. 1 awakeningbinary heaven

1\. awakening/binary heaven

"Greed and lust combine to burst into brilliance. And lead onward to the sepulchre of the sea." - Unknown

* * *

_The mire of everyday sloughs off._

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate turns._

_Weak one, temper your sword_

_and defend the value of your life._

**...**

The scent lingers, placing itself on the tip of the tongue.

A burning, bleeding, ashen sky; it sticks to the window.

They break away, crumbling into pieces as buildings die.

Like snowflakes, people fall, devoured by the crumbling land.

They are then cut off, the roads slowly coming to an end.

Embroiled in conflict, the world finally returns to whence it came.

It was here that 'he' alone survived.

_Don't remember/Never forget._

Oblivion is salvation and sin.

_Never forget._

'He' was born from perdition.

Encased in nightmares and falsities.

A wish for anywhere else from somewhere.

The true childhood.

Crimson liquid pooling down, resonating the voice of bitter resentment.

Like candles, they are extinguished devoured by gunfire and separation.

The fallacy of a struggle-

And then...

Death.

-He could never accept this.

The horrors encountered beyond the eyelids, all that stuck with him was 'why?'

A tragedy that broke the borders of catastrophe and conflict.

_No, more importantly-_

Why had the rich earth lain scorched with the fires of hell?

Spring rain falls, disappearing with the living until one remains.

Rage, regret they are the last cries of their souls.

Like a gentle caress, the rain wets their cheeks.

And then, their eyes close one last time.

Dying, forgotten and alone.

He sees this and struggles to rise.

Trapped by the chains of death he will not accept what he has been shown.

If he can live again.

He will-

But second chances are but void and then, the scorched earth is cleansed.

_Never forget._

_'I' was born from perdition._

_What that means-_

_Somehow, please don't forget it._

* * *

The faint scent of antiseptic lingered in the air as her eyes fluttered open greeting her with the sight of plaster ceiling and fluorescent lights.

_Where...?_

Curious, she dragged herself from the warmth of the covers before sitting upright, silently observing the sterile area around her.

_This is... the school infirmary._

"So you're finally awake. I guess there are no limits to feebleness after all." A familiar voice drifts to her ears, mildly surprising Hakuno when her Servant appears, boldly standing out against the bland background, "While you were unconscious, I had naught to do but stare at you while you slept."

_Of course._

The woman's overwhelming presence was practically unforgettable, although, despite Hakuno's initial assumption about her Servant's gender, there was no doubt that the woman partly reminded her of a man based on the way she spoke and as was the obvious a sight Hakuno found herself blatantly avoiding to look at. But regardless, she found herself to stick to the simple conclusion that they weren't human. Meaning, their appearance and gender could be completely contrary to what they actually are.

"But it's for the best, as you have come to just in time for the start of the Holy Grail War."

_Holy Grail War...?_

She vaguely remembers the voice parting the knowledge to her before fainting, when her Servant continues, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Incidentally, you are fully aware of what the Holy Grail War entails correct?"

"The Holy Grail War?" She inquired, tilting her head quizzically.

The look on her Servant's expression is priceless.

"You know nothing of the Holy Grail War!? And you somehow managed to become a Master!?" Hakuno winced at the sheer volume of her voice, her gut practically twisting at the sound of her Servant's voice before it fell into a much softer tone, the woman seemingly noting her Master's apprehension, "While pitiful, ignorance is hardly a sin. I shall instruct you as I am able." She goes on to explain the basics in detail, touching on the idea of Western ideology and the Grail's ability to grant wishes.

_Wishes, huh?_

She couldn't help but wonder why people- magi would blatantly go on to risk their lives in such a blood-thirsty tournament for a chance to be granted such a wish.

Is a wish really worth dying for?

"-You're helpless. Here to win is to live; to lose is to die. There is only one way to avoid death." Her Servant continues, before explaining one thing that clearly stands out-

The Command Seal.

Her eyes drift down to the symbols tattoed into her skin.

_A symbol of participation in this war._

"You will face a series of battles before you reach the Holy Grail- The details don't really matter. There are a number of minor rules, but the most important one is: Win. Simple is it not?"

_It never is that simple._

The pessimistic thought waves it's way into her consciousness, but she quickly dismisses it, coming to the conclusion in that as long as she has the basics down she should be fine.

"Indeed. As long as you understand the basics, that is enough for now." The reassure is small, but appreciated, "Now then do you know what a Servant is?"

_I'm truly helpless aren't I?_

"Sorry, I don't have a clue."

Once again her Servant's expression is priceless.

"You know nothing of Servants either!? It seems that your ignorance is boundless." Her irritation is clear now and begins to lecture the girl, who at this point is wincing at both the volume and subtle disdain held throughout it. Regardless, the brusque tone of her voice eventually dies down in favour of a more neutral tone as she explains what they are and the seven classes.

_Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Beserker_

"...So then, allow me to test your knowledge. I'm sure you know which class I belong to, yes?"

"Saber."

She had no reason to doubt that it was Saber simply due to the fact that her Servant had a habit of swinging a giant flaming sword around.

"Correct. As the Saber class is the best of the Servant classes, it's obvious that I'm a Saber." The blonde smiled, approval shining in her gaze, "Yes, you have answered well. I can sense the promise and the potential within you. Now then, from this time forward, you may refer to me as Saber. No honorifics are necessary. As you are my Master, I will allow you to address me as your equal." Right, despite the difficulty of her personality it was obvious that Saber was a worthy ally, but then again if she was a Legendary Soul then she would also have a name leaving Hakuno curious about who Saber was.

"Saber, if you're a Legendary Soul then what is your name? Your true name I mean?"

"My true name? I have nothing embarrassing to conceal and I'd be happy to tell you..." Saber looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmph, but it'd be a disaster if an enemy were to learn my true identity from you. But if my name were to be known, it wouldn't affect my resolve or my approach to battle." She then went silent and once again a contemplative look crossed her face before she spoke up once again.

"I will share my name once I have learned a little more about you."

Her words granted very little comfort for Hakuno.

"...But I understand your unease at knowing nothing at all. Although I can't tell you my name, question not the truth of my words."

_Fair enough._

"And as for the Holy Grail. All I know is that it grants wishes and creates Servants using famous figures from history. With you as a magus and I as the mightest of Legendary Souls by your side, the Holy Grail will be ours!" She announced, "For now, let that truth put your mind to ease. Allow my sword to clear away all of your doubts-" With that, she disappears into the ether and yet despite the absence her physical appearance her presence was largely evident.

_"In this form, I am able to stay by your side without compromising my identity."_ Saber's voice echoed in her head, slightly startling the girl who had just slipped out from under the covers, seeing her reaction, Saber let out a small chuckle, _"What's wrong, Praetor? Are you surprised to hear my voice?"_

_Praetor?_

"Ah, a little, I suppose." She answered, slipping on her shoes as she hopped up from the infirmary bed, "Although, I find it slightly odd that you're able to talk to me while you're- well... not really there?"

_"It is one of many the privileges that come with being a Servant, think of it as a convenient way for me to protect you easier Praetor."_

Hakuno couldn't help but let out a small smile at that.

"Thank you, Saber."

She huffed.

_"...I am only doing what is expected of me and more, Master."_

Stepping out, the sound of a door sliding open caught Hakuno's attention as a young girl with lavender hair stepped through. From what Hakuno can recall, the doll-like girl's name was Sakura.

"Ah, Hakuno. You're finally awake? I'm so relieved." Sakura then approached the girl scanning her up and down, "You don't seem to have any visible injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like. Also, all your memories have been restored by SE. RA. PH so do not worry-"

_...Restored my memories?_

That's not right.

There was nothing.

Just a big black void.

"My memory hasn't been restored," She bluntly stated.

"Your memory restoration failed? I cannot help you. I, Sakura Matou is a custodial AI."

"But-" Before she can protest, Saber intervenes cutting the girl off.

_"Don't bother with a frivolous being like her, Praetor. She is only designed as a simple AI to heed to the services of Master candidates should they require the Nurse's Office for treatment."_

"Right..." She mumbled softly.

"Oh, I should give this to you before I forget." The girl then hands Hakuno a small rectangular object resembling a phone, "As a participant, you should pay attention to any messages that appear on your terminal."

_So it's a terminal..._

After thanking Sakura, she left the nurse's office finding herself in the familiar halls of the school.

"She said we had to go find Father Kotomine, right?"

_"Indeed, Praetor. Might I suggest we look around the school for him." _With that, they set off. Walking down the hallway, Hakuno looked around slowly taking in her surroundings.

"Everything almost looks the same..." She mumbled to herself, pausing to gaze out of one of the many windows in the school, "Except for the sky that is."

No longer did the sky resemble that of real life, instead the sky lay digitized, fragments of code wrapping themselves around a bright blue moon, highlighted by an oceanic theme. And it seemed she had been standing still for far too long as Saber had materialised next to her slight concern crossing her features.

"-Praetor, can you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry Saber... I'm afraid I blanked out." The woman in question glared at her, unsatisfied with her explanation.

"I have been calling you for over a minute, Praetor. You are lucky that no one else is on this floor to see me." She huffed, "Just what so worthy to have captured your full attention in that you go and ignore me?" Hakuno averted her gaze, another apology on the tip of her tongue as she answered Saber's question.

"It's not that, just..." She pursed her lips, "the sight of the moon, I suppose..." Hearing this her Servant's gaze softened.

"Well, I suppose its beauty of the digital world can be somewhat appreciated." She once again glared at her Master before lecturing the girl, "But, no staring off to space again, Praetor, anyone can take advantage of you."

Hearing this the girl smiled softly.

"I'm lucky to have you by my side then." Without a word, Saber dematerialises much to Hakuno's surprise, who eventually decided that rather than question her Servant's behaviour, she goes on to climb the next flight of stairs, soon finding herself at the entrance to the school rooftop.

_Right, I don't think I had a chance to come here before... _

Opening the door, she walks out into the rooftop soon spotting a girl in a crimson uniform standing near the edge of a stairwell. Upon approaching her, the girl is seen to be patting the walls and floors mumbling something to herself.

"I've investigated this school from top to bottom, but there's nothing unique about it." It is during her tangent that Hakuno soon realises who the girl is considering the fact that her appearance is rather unmistakable, especially with the girls raven hair in pigtails and crystal blue eyes both of which were rather defined compared to the monotony of her classmates around her.

_Rin Tousaka, one of the most popular students at Tsukumihara Academy, with good grades and a nice appearance it wasn't hard to imagine why. However, that was long before this school became a battlefield, her defiant gaze is proof of that fact. _

It was during this that Rin's naturally harsh gaze fell on her.

"...Huh? Hey, you over there." Her eyes then softened as she locked eyes with Hakuno who simply tilted her head quizzically, "Yeah, you. Hmm, I haven't checked out the NPC's much yet."

_Wait, NPC?_

"Aha, I know a simple way. Don't you move."

_Something tells me I should move..._

Before Hakuno can even react, Rin's hand reaches out brushing her slender fingers against the girl's s cheek, causing her to freeze up.

"Imagine that. You're warm, though you shouldn't be."

_She's too close... _A crimson bloom erupted against the skin of Hakuno's cheeks as she ran her fingers across her face.

"...Huh? That's weird, seeing a red cheek flush like that." Rin then leans in, her hair tickling the skin of her bare neck as their faces are barely inches apart. Her hands then proceed to pat down Hakuno's shoulders and arms, even going as far as to pat down the girl's stomach and legs.

"You're more well-built then I had expected. You look and feel real. Maybe even more real than most people." She then turns away from Hakuno a momentary look of irritation crossing her face, "...Hey, what are you laughing at? It's our advantage to look into everything, even the NPC's..."

_Her Servant must be there..._

"Huh? She's a Master too? No... A Master should be more..." She trailed off a blush creeping to her cheeks, "W-Wait. That means when I felt up-"

_And, now we're both blushing..._

"Ugh, how embarrassing..." Rin mumbles, only to turn around once again, yelling, "Shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! Don't call me a pervert!" During this Hakuno, simply sighed waiting for their exchange to end.

"It could have been imagination. Or a hacker-such a detailed NPC would rarely exist otherwise." She turns back to face Hakuno, "Anyway, you're to blame for being confusing. You're too bland to be anything but an NPC. Nothing but a blank expression on your face, even now. Were the prelims too boring to jog your memories?"

_Right, my memories..._

The girl had unintentionally touched on a subject that Hakuno had no interest in thinking about let alone jesting about.

"Actually, my memories haven't returned."

For a moment a glimpse of concern is seen within Rin's features.

"Uh... No way. Your memories still haven't returned? That's... really not good. Once you enter the Holy Grail War, the only way out is to win. Leaving prematurely isn't allowed. Even without memories, or previous battle experience, you still have to fight."

_So, I'm basically trapped until I win or die trying._

She proceeds to shake her head as if she were denying a thought.

"...Oh well. It doesn't really matter. You'll be defeated in the Holy Grail War soon enough." The concern from her voice had disappeared instantaneously with her statement as she turned heel, once again walking towards the fencing of the stairwell and looking out onto to the open digital sky ignoring Hakuno's presence completely. For all Hakuno really could conclude the girl's warning was far from subtle, Rin simply viewed her as an opponent and nevermore.

And it wasn't like she was the only one Rin ever did see as a foe.

Ether shifted around Hakuno as once again Saber appeared, the Servant letting out a huff seemingly glad of Rin's declaration of war and mixing in with one of slight irritation at her Master being insulted.

"An impudent blow, but it piques my interest. You will be an intriguing foe, should you have the courage." She shifted her attention from Rin and back to her Master, "Those are fighting words, Master. When we meet her in battle, I will give her my answer to them." Hakuno silently agreed with her Servant's words.

_Now that I know what's at stake: I have to win._

"...Well, I guess I pity you." Rin spoke, snapping Hakuno out of her train of thought, "We're not cracking into the system and destroying it, we're hacking. I don't know what's on the other side of the SE. RA. PH's wall once it goes down. Did your soul get jarred after you made it to the main event? If it's lost or unreadable, then how about you investigate later?" Her words momentarily took Hakuno aback.

_...Investigate?_

"Well, in any case, you don't look like your cut out for fighting. Thanks to excitement, or nerves, everything feels unreal. No matter if you have memories or not. You can't help feeling like you're in a dream. It'll be hard to win feeling so disoriented." Her words couldn't help but send Hakuno back into the realm of thought.

_Right, I don't even know who I am; Why I even choose to participate in this war the first place... and, then there's Saber, the only semblance of what I am- _

_A Master in this war._

After this, Rin had remained silent, likely in contemplative thought and at seeing this Hakuno decided to leave the rooftop, Saber trailing behind as the ether around them warped, the crimson garbed woman disappearing from sight upon Hakuno's exit through the doors of the rooftop. For the next few hours, they abandoned their previous search for Kotomine with Hakuno deciding to head to the school's library rather than head off to classes, the lessons that seemed somewhat redundant in attending, especially in relation to the Holy Grail War.

"Do you like stories, Praetor?" Was the question given to her by Saber as the woman appeared from the ether, curious about her Master's actions. Although, for some reason, Hakuno could distinct a slight edge of hopefulness in Saber's tone likely hoping she would say yes. Still, she couldn't help but be puzzled by the Servant's question.

"I... I'm not too sure Saber..." She answered hesitantly, noting Saber sudden downtrodden expression, "Maybe? I'm don't have any memories- So I don't really know if I liked reading. Sorry."

"There is no reason to apologise, Praetor." Saber responded, "I simply grew inquisitive about the book that has piqued your interest for it is what the people of your age consider a brilliant classic." The blonde woman's words brought Hakuno's attention to the cover; imprinted on the weathered, brown, hardcover book was the title 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' written in deep gold cursive. However, during her observation on the details Saber had been rambling, mostly about plays and Shakespeare from the fragments Hakuno gathered from her speech when the woman's next words caught her attention.

"-Well, it's nothing compared to the works of art I produced in my time, mind you."

"You wrote plays, Saber?" Hearing her query, the woman puffed out her chest, expression prideful.

"Indeed Praetor, of course at the time my works were severely underappreciated, but I digress."

"Well,"

_I hope I don't regret this..._

"If we have time, I'd one day like to see you perform them."

Saber's expression was one of unfathomable joy.

"Really!? Ah, Praetor, you are far too kind." Her Servant gushed, a wide smile on her face, "Umu! It shall be a promise!"

_Cute..._

The thought made her flush, causing her to bury her head into book out of embarrassment, unknown to her Servant, who was far too joyful to notice. Still, her eyes wandered up to her Servant noting the content expression on Saber's face.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

Soon evening rolled around and both Master and Servant had long left the library, instead, Hakuno's interests lay in who her opponent was especially with the board on the second floor revealing her unlisted opponent which left her with no choice but find the priest, an elusive figure until needed apparently, as she found the man standing in the middle of the first floor hallway.

"Congratulations. You have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the Holy Grail War." Were the words the man greeted Hakuno with, "You may call me Father Kotomine. I am the NPC assigned the task of supervising the Holy Grail." He continues to talk, falling into an explanation.

"As of today you and your fellow Magi have been given the honour of fighting in the Arena up ahead. The war is run as an elimination tournament, with the Grail being awarded to the last person standing. In other words, the participating Masters will kill each other until there is only one person left. Simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand." Hakuno's stomach coiled at the man's words, "Master's get a six-day preparation period before Elimination Battles, which occur on the seventh day. I advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your foes. On the seventh day, you and your foe will fight. The winner lives and the loser is well... deleted." He pauses momentarily before speaking up once again.

"If you wish to make a query, speak now. The right to ask about the rules is given to all."

"Um, I'm afraid I don't really know who my opponent is."

The priest looks at her surprised.

"You have yet to be informed of your first round opponent?"

She nods.

"Hmm... Wait just a moment..." The man closes his eyes before opening them again, "...Strange. There seems to be a system error. I will locate your opponent by tomorrow." Hearing this Hakuno breathes a tempory sigh of relief.

_At least that's sorted-_

"One last thing... " The priest speaks up once again breaking Hakuno's trance, "Master's that continue to advance will be given a private room." He then proceeds to hand Hakuno a code.

"Your room will be located in classroom 2-B. Please enter this password into your terminal in order to access it."

_A private room... I honestly hope there's a bed._

"Well, the time for conversation has come to an end. The door ahead leads to the Arena. For today, concentrate on becoming accustomed to the inner workings of the Arena. The Arena entrance uses the same door you went through during the preliminaries. Good Luck." With that, the man walks off disappearing down the hallway, leaving Hakuno standing alone when Saber speaks up.

_"Shall we move on Praetor?"_

"Yeah, I'm just kind of curious about what our room is like..." She answered, her gaze falling to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

_"Then let us investigate whether the priest's words ring true." _

She nodded.

Hakuno then proceeded to head upstairs, soon finding herself in front of the classroom doors.

_Okay, here goes nothing..._

After inputting her password she raised her terminal to the door watching as it automatically slides open, a low hum following it. Upon entering she's greeted by the familiar image of a classroom in all its near-uniform glory when Saber appears beside her examining the room around them, scrunching her nose in mild disappointment at the lack of décor.

"This room is rather dreary," Saber mumbles, walking forward to examine the rest of the room when she pauses, speaking up again as she turned back to her Master, "but endure we must."

"And here I was hoping for a bed..." Hakuno mumbled glancing around the room when her she sagged noting the lack of another door, "Please don't tell me they forgot to include a bathroom too..." Hearing her comment Saber began frantically scanning the room when she huffed in relief, spotting another door near the far right corner of the classroom.

"It seems we are in luck Praetor for it seems a bathroom is available." As soon as the words escaped her lips, Hakuno followed the woman's gaze spotting the door and dashed towards it barely avoiding the corners of the desks from digging into her sides in the speed that shocked her Servant who watched her Master move from behind her to the door in a manner of seconds. Reaching the doors and mentally sighing in relief, Hakuno scanned the sight of the room before her: pristine marble tiles, fluffy white towels, a fancy sink, a toilet and a roman style bath.

"They truly know how to cater to an emperor's needs!" Saber had finally caught up to Hakuno as the woman had now walked through the doorway, her gaze falling on the roman styled bath when she met the eyes of her Master, "Are you not satisfied Praetor?"

"I am." Hearing this her Servant smiled.

"Umu! It seems we are in agreement Master!" Saber celebrated momentarily before her expression warped into one of seriousness, "Although, we still have the lack of a bed to deal with and I for one will not live like a savage nor will my Master." She turned, heading out the door as she lightly grabbed her Master's wrist.

"Come, Praetor, it is time we redecorate!"

The next hour or so was spent with both Master and Servant shifting the desks around and placing them to the sides before sorting out the chairs, a few grabbed in an effort to create a throne as per Saber's wishes. Soon enough a basic foundation is formed when Saber throws a crimson sheet over the chair, soon following with two oddly shaped piles both made up of the leftover chairs.

"Perfect!" With the simple comment Saber settles down on the chair a satisfied expression on her face as Hakuno remained standing, attempting to gain a head around the odd design choice Saber made.

_At least it fits... somewhat._

She had a feeling it was better if she kept the comment to herself.

"What's wrong, Praetor? If you have any grievances, you may address them here. Consider this area my audience chamber." Her words were simple but effective as Hakuno's shoulders loosened, both at the woman's good mood and that during their reshuffling of the desks and chairs the areas that had been emptied had instead been replaced with a king-sized bed with red and white sheets, the same ones in which Saber had grabbed extras to throw over the makeshift throne. As she had been thinking, however, Saber spoke up seemingly annoyed at her silence.

"Praetor? Is something wrong? You should be accustomed to the school already if that is what you are thinking of, relax and stop running about in that head of yours." Saber commented bitingly, though her hard expression shifted to a softened one as she continued, "Though- if its nerves for being on one's first campaign, then I can sympathise. Cherish that fleeting feeling." A little surprised by her words Hakuno barely managed to respond.

"Right, sorry- I'm just a bit restless," Hakuno mumbled, gaze falling to the floor, seeing this Saber spoke up again.

"Then shall we head to the Arena, Praetor?"

_I hadn't even thought of that..._

"I suppose so, Father Kotomine did say it would be beneficial for both of us." Saber nodded.

"Very well." With the two exited and headed back down to the first floor when a voice called out to Hakuno, halting the girl in her tracks. With thundering footsteps, a large grin and short brown hair the woman who called out to her had been none other than her former homeroom teacher, Taiga Fujimura.

"Hey, Hakuno! My favourite student, you'd be willing to do your poor teacher a tiny little favour, right?" She then wraps an arm around Hakuno's shoulders repeating the request, "Right?"

"...Do you say that to every student you come across?" Almost immediately at Hakuno's deadpan comment, the woman recoiled chucking nervously to herself.

"N-no! Come on, please?" After a brief staring contest between the two, Hakuno finally responded.

"Okay."

_"You are too compassionate for your own good, Praetor."_

She didn't respond to the comment.

"Thank you! You've made my day. So, my favourite kendo sword has up and disappeared. I stashed it into the supply room, but it somehow managed to find its way into the Arena. Since I can't go in there, I need you to get my kendo sword and hand it over during the first round. Oh, and I'm not here sometimes so you'll want to check here every now and then." Thinking that the woman had finished speaking as Hakuno then proceeded to walk off only to be stopped again as the teacher spoke up, "Oh! And to motivate you further I'll throw in a little something to decorate your room with. Thanks again!" With that Hakuno proceeded to walk towards the Arena coming across a familiar set of doors.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Hakuno opened the door, finding herself teleported to another area quickly emerging to a surrounding blue sea with Saber beside her, Aestus Estus in hand as they walked alongside her. However, as she went to proceed Saber called out quickly drawing the girl's attention from the labyrinth and to the woman beside her as she spoke cautioning the girl.

"Master, when entering the area the Arena there are enemies known as attack programs but have no fear as long as I am your sword we will have no issue. Also since it's your first time in the Arena I suggest we don't head to far in until you are used to it."

"Okay, thanks, Saber." With a slight nod, the woman turned her attention from Hakuno, instead, she glared down the hallway directing her mild animosity towards an odd square-shaped program as it occasionally bobbed about, her grip tightening on the crimson hilt of her blade. Seeing this Hakuno found her eyes drifting to where the attack program moved where despite its small appearance was probably a lot stronger then it looked.

_Still..._

Her gaze drifted back to where Saber stood, poised.

_We should be fine._

With that she proceeded forward until the program noticed them, where, with an odd artificial cry it attacked, breaking its body in two as it swung around its lower half as a mace only to be blocked by Saber's blade who then easily backhanded the creature with her sword knocking it into a wall where it barely recovered slowly floating back up as Saber moved protectively around Hakuno, relatively relaxed despite the tenseness of her form.

"Your commands, Praetor." Hakuno nodded in response to this.

"Strike it." Saber shifted and then struck, slicing her way into the heart of the program as it shattered back open once again this time leaving it unable to bring itself back together at seeing this faint feeling of relief wormed its way into her skin as she called out her next command, "Now Saber!" With a cry, she struck slicing her way through the program as it shattered to pieces fading away in a soft blue light.

"How truly pathetic," Saber mumbled frowning as she watched the program disappear, "I demand further entertainment!" Hearing this Hakuno lightly giggled at her Servant's enthusiasm before speaking up attempting to reassure them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there are stronger opponents for you to fight later."

There weren't.

But that still hadn't deterred Saber enthusiasm as the woman simply pranced around the labyrinth easily dispatching more of the same enemies as they explore the area. At one point during their expedition, however, they had stumbled across another enemy except this one appeared much different compared to the box-like ones that had been fighting until then; instead, the program resembled that of a hybrid between a bee and wasp hovering over an area which as a result prevented her from progressing further. However, upon nearing the enemy Saber stepped forward holding out an arm and halting her in her steps causing her to look towards the woman as she glared down the bee-like creature before them.

"I'm afraid this enemy is a little beyond your abilities now, Master. I suggest we come back tomorrow after you have accustomed yourself to the Arena." Hakuno eyed the program once again before taking Saber's advice and turning back, choosing to take another path branching off to the side of the labyrinth. From here they soon discovered a series of treasure boxes. Unfortunately, neither one contained the kendo sword that Taiga had requested and began looking around some more before deciding to leave having had little luck at finding it and returning to their room.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when her eyes fluttered open, greeting her with the sight of darkness. For a moment, she lay disoriented before her vison adjusted, greeting her with the classroom ceiling outlined by the four-post of the bed.

_Right, I'm in my room... but why am I awake now?_

It was then that she realised the particular sensation of a weight on her chest and waist pinning her to the mattress. Briefly, she considered that she was undergoing sleep paralysis before looking down and realising that the weight was in fact Saber whose head had not only occupied her chest as a pillow but her waist was also held prisoner by her arms leaving her caged in.

_Well, this is going to be a long night..._ The thought occupied her head as she closed her eyes, drifting off to a restless sleep unable to have the heart at waking Saber up and having her move as she continued to snore softly undisturbed.

"Praetor, wake up." Saber reached out, attempting to coax her Master awake as she sat on the side of the bed, having roused herself from the comfort and warmth of the bed, "Praetor." She called out again, this time poking Hakuno in her side forcing the girl to awake, squirming at the touch as her eyes fluttered open, a faint moan of protest escaping her lips in doing so.

"Five more minutes..." At hearing this Saber huffed.

"I understand your urge to sleep in, Master. But you must wake up." Deciding to attempt a different tactic, Saber then began shaking her awake eventually forcing Hakuno to get up much to her annoyance. And so, the rest of the girl's morning was spent half asleep as she wandered around the school before hopping back into her old classroom rather curious about what the other students did to pass the day. By the time the afternoon rolled around and as Hakuno went to leave the classroom, the portable terminal that she had acquired the previous day went off, buzzing loudly in the back of the classroom. Picking it up she glimpsed at the screen, a series of words neatly scrawled across it.

: **The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board.**

_A combat announcement... Well, Father Kotomine did say that he was going to locate my opponent..._

For some reason, the feeling of apathy washed over her as she exhaled... Like her opponent was going to be a troublesome person to deal with.

_...I'd better head to the board then._

Walking out of the classroom she headed down the hallway before pausing in front of the bulletin board, the faint sensation of dread crawling up her spine as she eyed the white paper in which two names where printed across it. Her's and-

_Shinji Matou._

She felt nauseous.

"So..." A familiar voice called out to her, one filled to the brim with blatant arrogance, "you're my first opponent? I'm surprised you even managed to qualify." Turning around she faced her first opponent as he casually strutted up next to her; A head of dark cobalt hair matching the shade of his eyes and a largely plastered egotistic smirk it was fair to say Hakuno was set immediately on edge.

"But I guess here, all things are possible. Hey, you might even be the most powerful magus here." He chuckled, like entertaining the very thought was amusing, "We're at different levels even though we're friends. But still, I should congratulate you."

_Friends...?_

When were they ever friends?

Regardless of her thoughts, the boy spoke up once again grinning as faint realisation crossed his face.

"-Hey, didn't you just barely squeak through the prelims? I guess you're a charity case." Shinji mocked, attempting to goad the girl into a reaction, who to his disappointment gave none, instead, all that remained was the ever-present blank look she gave everyone else, "I guess being mediocre has its advantages. You get all these handicaps and whatnot. Keep in mind that this tournament is all about true strength, so don't get too overconfident." He then paused, changing his tone into one of admiration as he raved about the system, much to Hakuno's dread.

"And the guys running this are geniuses. Just look at how intense the first round is. Come on, I mean forcing people to give up friendships in order to win? That's pretty insane. Oh, what a cruel mistress fate can be, right? Even me, the strongest Master here is pained by this..." At finishing his outburst, Shinji's lips pull into a plastic smile before going up to Hakuno and patting her shoulder to her discomfort, "Well, let's keep things clean, okay? It should be a good fight. After all, you're a Master, too." His face breaks into a smirk.

"When we see each other again, it will be as enemies. Don't let our former friendship hold you back!" With a flick of his hair, Shinji struts off disappearing down the hallway when Hakuno let out a sigh, recalling her interactions with the teenager prior to the War, most of which involved her staying silent as the boy ranted on and on about various problems in his life as he had sat in the desk next to her; which in some odd sense granted semblance of a one-sided friendship. Regardless of her thoughts now she needed to move on, unwilling to envoke Saber's temper when she left without waking her up after the woman had dozed off, waiting for her to get ready.

_In the end, she needed more rest then I did... _

Still, her interaction (if she could call it that) with Shinji left her with one question: did she have to kill a friend? A fellow human being, when she has no clue as to why?

It was too early to tell if the lightness of the situation Shinji took it as was real in comparison of feeling like she had just been trapped in Hell...

Either way, she eventually arrived at the door to her room and entered bracing herself for the inevitable lecture that will be thrown her way. By the time, she left her room (with Saber in tow as the woman's lecture lasted for a while) it was already the evening when the familiar ping of her terminal went off causing her to look down at the screen.

: **The primary cypher key has been generated.**

_Primary cypher key...? -What is that supposed to be? Hmm...It might be a good idea to ask Kotomine, about my messages received via the terminal. _

With that, thought in mind she then proceeded down the hallway before spotting the said priest and running up to him.

"Ah, the young Master. I have a few things to say to you before you enter the Arena. Earlier, the computer registered that your Primary Trigger has been generated, did it not?" Hakuno nodded as the man continued, "Two Triggers must be retrieved by the end of the week if you mean to participate in the tournament." His explanation had left the girl even more confused as she titled her head eyeing him quizzically.

"Triggers?"

"A Trigger, or a cipher key, is a key to the Coliseum-and a way to cull weak Masters. All Masters are required to obtain them during the course of the preparation period. Fail to obtain the Triggers in the allotted time, and it will be... game over... as it were." The last of his sentence caused her to go pale, "Don't look so worried. It's a simple task to prove you're ready for the Elimination Battle." The explanation was through but failed to account for her growing confusion over where the Triggers lay between the labyrinth.

"Um... Where are they exactly? Are they on the same floor?" The man shook his head at her question.

"One cipher key or Trigger is generated per floor. So obviously, that results in two per match. It's the job of the Master to go and retrieve those cipher keys. For convenience, everyone refers to them as Primary Trigger and Secondary Trigger. You'll be notified through your computer terminal when a Trigger generates." Nodding Hakuno found herself ready to walk off when the priest spoke up again stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh, and combat between Masters is prohibited in the Arena and on campus at all times." Kotomine's words gave small comfort for the girl even as he continued explaining the safety net of the system should she be ever dragged into battle, "If for some reason a fight occurs, the system will shut it down within three turns. As a penalty, the status of any Master caught on campus will be downgraded." And with that the man finishes, walking off and leaving Hakuno in the hallway, lost in thought.

_"We should get moving Praetor." _Saber's voice cut through

"Right." Hakuno then began her descent down the stairs when the sight of a familiar head of cobalt hair sent her mind sprawling, praying he hadn't noticed her when the teenager turned around eying her form with his ever permanent smirk.

"Hakuno, going to get the Trigger? Well, it sucks to be you. I'm going in right now too. A total cretin like_ you_ wouldn't be able to find it, but good luck anyway!" At finishing, he breaks out into full-blown laughter soon walking off, as the passive girl to shrank highly uncomfortable with the situation even as he left, when Saber appeared expression contorted to mild fury as she huffed.

"Immature as he may be, we cannot let such an insult pass." She grumbled her tone slowly growing in ire, "His total lack of respect and maturity is disgusting! He needs to be thoroughly beaten." Hakuno proceeded to agree with all previously made statements as Saber glowered, "Master, let us be on our way. Anything I do must be perfect, down to the smallest detail. I will educate that vermin as to the extent of his sin against us with the blade of my sword." With her declaration of war Saber disappeared again as Hakuno then proceeded to head to the Arena once again being greeted by the familiar sight of blue, when Saber stopped her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"That aura... Exercise caution, Master. That weakling Master and his Servant are somewhere nearby. But this might be a good chance to obtain information. Why don't we follow them while they're in the Arena?" Nodding Hakuno went on to move when Saber stopped her once more, "Oh, and be warned that if you miss the chance to learn something, that information may be lost forever." They then proceeded to head on once again tearing through the programs when standing at the point they had turned back from the previous day was none other then Shinji and his Servant, an unfamiliar pink-haired woman dressed in a pirate's outfit, when Saber spoke up, scowling.

"There they are; that ignoble little weasel and his Servant. Master, it is common to see you're foes in the Arena. You never know what will become of such a meeting, but perhaps we can learn more about their plans." She then turned to Hakuno, her gaze softening momentarily, "Be wary." Nodding the girl proceeded to walk forward catching the attention of Master and Servant.

"Hakuno, your late. While you were crawling along like the slug you are I obtained the Trigger!" Hakuno winced at the insult despite its mediocrity causing the male to grin chuckling, "What's with that look? Your skills are pathetic compared to mine, don't be so harsh on yourself!" Saber bristled at this comment but said nothing as the boy continued to ramble. "And speaking of you losing, let me introduce you to my Servant. I'm going to win; it's not like it matters to me. If you can't even get your cipher keys, you might as well accept your game over right here and now!" He was no longer speaking to Hakuno now as he motioned to his Servant, "Seriously, feel free to turn her into a bullet-ridden corpse whenever you feel like it!"

"Okay, but are you sure you're done gloating? I found myself enjoying your meaningless chatter." The woman, done standing idly by finally speaks up causing Hakuno attention to fall on her, "As you can see, when it comes to talking to others my Master's a social retard, right? Seeing him actually having a conversation with you, I thought we could settle this peacefully." Before the woman could continue, Shinji spoke up yelling as he began to panic.

"Where in the hell do you get off analysing me!? She's my enemy! Will you hurry up and maim her already!"

"Look at the tough guy! I have to admit I admire the fact that you're evil enough to give a friend a beat down. The darkness of your grubby little soul is impressive, Shinji. Oh yes, I expect a generous reward later!" The Servant turned her attention to them a wolfish grin on her face as she pulled out a set of flintlock pistols directing them at Hakuno as Saber stepped forward, protectively standing around the girl as she smirked the familiar light of battle lit in her gaze as she glared down the woman.

"Let's go, Praetor." Hakuno nodded holding a hand to her chest as her heartbeat began to pound violently in her ears, attempting to block out the flashing red warning of the SE. RA. PH as the duel began.

She needed to focus.

Then without warning, the foe's Servant fired barely allowing Saber to block it in time when the woman rushed at her gun poised and ready to break through her defensive guard, causing Hakuno to panic.

"Saber!" Instinctively she screamed out the blonde's class as they faltered under the Servant's blow earning a swift smack to the face with the butt of the pistol forcing them to double back as the woman continued with her relentless assault except this time, it was somewhat held back due to Saber's ability with a blade, barely protecting herself and countering back, as Hakuno stood somewhat dumbfounded no longer level with her breathing and she panicked, even more, mentally moving into near hysterics.

_No-!_

Her heart wanted to burst now twisting painfully every time Saber failed to move in time and as a result, was violently thrown around by the pink-haired woman and each time she did Shinji watched, a grin growing at the pain inflicted onto the crimson garbed woman.

She needed to do something, give Saber time to recover.

And so she did, instinctively pulling Saber back as another blow from the Servant missed, surprising both the woman and Shinji when Hakuno called out a command towards Saber, the woman responding instinctively as she used the shock to her advantage forcing the trigger happy Servant back as the battle was stopped, the SE. RA. PH to Hakuno's luck intervening in time, causing Shinji to break into a sweat.

"Crap... It looks like the SE. RA. PH has its eye on us. Oh well, there's no need to take her out right now anyway." He then turned his attention on Hakuno her fingers still clenched tightly around the pinch of crimson-cloth on Saber's dress, "You know, I like seeing you grovel in the dirt like trash. Beg hard enough and I might make you my underling. Who knows... I might even share some of the prize money with you." He then broke into a laugh, the sound cruelly bouncing off the walls and into Hakuno's ears causing her to cringe as he disappeared. It was then Saber grumbled glaring at the spot he had been.

"Ugh. What a powerful attack... However, it was foolhardy of him to exhibit the extent of his power merely for sport. If his Servant uses projectile weapons it's possible that her class might Archer, although I'm not a hundred per cent sure." It was during the woman's tangent that Hakuno slumped into Saber's side causing the woman to look down on her concerned when the girl to her shock began to shake, shedding tears.

"Praetor!?" Worried that her Master might have been injured she quickly scanned the petite girl over only finding nothing as her Master looked away, hiding her face in her hands as she attempted to stop the silent river of tears flowing down her cheeks unsure over as to why they where flowing in the first place, "Praetor, what's wrong?" The woman called out, more softly this time as she gently grasped the girl's hands pulling them away from her face, revealing her tear-stained cheeks and flushed expression. For a moment, the two simply stared at each other, when Hakuno spoke up, her voice coming out in a small croak.

"I'm a horrible Master... aren't I," It wasn't a question, but a statement and at hearing this Saber slowly shook her head reaching up to softly brush her thumb against the girl's cheek, wiping away a stray tear as she smiled softly at Hakuno.

"No, in fact, you are by far one of the best Master's I have ever had." The girl shook her head in denial looking away again.

"...You're lying." Hakuno mumbled, wringing her hands into fists as she choked out her words. part of her wondering why she was even crying again, but for some reason, it helped soothe the strange sensation her chest, "If I hadn't panicked you wouldn't have gotten hurt... If I had at least been able to-" Before she could continue Saber cut her off, huffing in mild exasperation.

"Listen. To. Me. You are far better then that toad of a Master if he has the right to even call himself that. You may not see it, but you have potential," She paused her gaze softening, as Hakuno proceeded to calm down, regulating her breathing once more, "And would I lie to you?"

The girl shook her head, not trusting her voice as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"Exactly!" The blonde beamed before her expression warped into one of seriousness, "Now, do you wish to retire for today? We can always come back for the Trigger."

"No, I'm tired of being incompetent. Besides, we learnt something new about them, so I guess you were right Saber." At hearing the girl's response Saber puffed out her chest out, smiling.

"Umu! A suitable response, Praetor! But do not feel the need to hold back in your praise of me!" This caused Hakuno to giggle lightly at her Servant's attitude before calming down.

"Anyway, let's go." With that two began to head off, walking forward through the labyrinth when Hakuno began to notice something; Saber who normally kept pace with her, was beginning to fall behind in her walk, favouring her right leg as she moved through the digital labyrinth.

"Saber," She called out directing the blonde's attention her as they stopped in their tracks.

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you stand still?" The woman looked at her inquiringly but complied nonetheless with the girl's request. It was then Hakuno approached, bending down as she hovered near Saber's leg brushing the see-through area of the dress away, allowing her hand to press against the torn calf causing the woman to wince as she proceeded to mumble out a small string of code.

**_heal(16);_**

A small green glow emanated from her palm, mending the strained ligaments in the blonde's leg.

"That should work..." Hakuno mumbled as she moved back up to stand as Saber spoke up thanking the girl.

"Thank you, Praetor. I wasn't aware that you could Code Cast though."

Hakuno blinked.

"Code Cast?" She tilted her head, "Is that what its called?"

Once again the expression of shock her Servant's face was priceless.

"Master... please tell me that you are joking." The distinct emotion of thinly veiled irritation lay in her tone as the girl shook her head, her expression gradually growing into apprehension as her gaze fell to her shoes.

"No, I would never- I-I just did what came naturally to me..." Her voice dropped to a whisper that even Saber struggled to hear despite her proximity to the girl, "Like it was programmed into me."

Then-

_A blurred face of a man,_

_the sensation of being tugged along,_

_and _

_white._

Hakuno recoiled, fragments of memories burning themselves into her skull as she stepped back from Saber, clutching at the roots of her hair in a vain attempt to suppress them.

"Ngh..."

"Praetor?" Saber called out, attempting to reach out to the girl only to be waved off as she let her hands fall to her sides, the pain in her head having alleviated as Saber spoke to her once more, "Praetor, you are beginning to worry me..."

"I-I'm fine Saber... Just a little dizzy, that's all." The woman's eyes narrowed for a minute scanning the girl up and down before relenting as she huffed turning away as she focused on another enemy near them, much to Hakuno's relief.

"Then let us continue on Master." Nodding, the girl followed her eventually overtaking the blonde as a single thought lingered in her mind.

_Who was that?_

Continuing on they eventually stumbled across the Kendo Sword, and after a few shenanigans involving a new attack program plus nearly destroying the folder it was contained in, they eventually managed to retrieve it before heading through the halls in search of the Trigger. After countless twists, turns and watching Saber tear through everything in her path, the duo eventually stumbled across the Trigger and it was then that Hakuno began to move forward reaching out to it only to pulled back by Saber as the familiar shape of the bee shot past buzzing angrily at the failed attempt.

"Stay behind me, Praetor," Saber mumbled, readying Aestus Estus, the flame imbued blade waving with its master movements as Saber glared at the creature before her as they fell into the familiar routine. Buzzing, the program accelerated towards them, stinger raised only to be swatted to the side with little to no exertion on Saber's part. However, unlike their previous opponents which were lumbering in terms of movement and speed the wasp-like creature easily recovered zipping towards them in a speed similar to what the Servant had been. Unlike the disaster that was there previous battle an unnatural sense of calm stirred in Hakuno's gut as the simple thought of easily beating the creature knocked on her brain.

"Saber," Her voice came out strained as she eyed the program, "Pin it down." Obediently following the command Saber dashed forward barely avoiding the stinger from slicing through her skin as Aestus Estus pierced through the program nailing it to the floor. This was later proven futile as the program forcefully tore its body from the weapon the split repairing itself as it attacked a now vulnerable Saber stabbing her multiple times in the ribs and abdominal region. Feeling the stinger jab at her skin a yelp escaped her throat as Saber pulled the blade from the floor roughly smacking the creature back as she leapt back to Hakuno's side to recover inciting the girl's concern.

"Saber..." The woman's lips pursed, attempting to wave away Hakuno's concern.

"This is nothing Master." A small smile broke as she stared down the foe once again twirling the crimson blade in her hands, "Finally! An opponent worth my effort." Hakuno wanted to laugh at the comment but her mind refused, instead, her eyes drifted over to the program analysing its erratic movement when an idea struck.

_What if..._

"Taunt it and then guard against its attacks." The woman eyed her curiously but reacted nonetheless taunting the program as she held her weapon in a defensive position. As anticipated the bee-like creature fell for it attempting to attack the blonde only for it to be futile as its stinger bounced off the blade forcing its withdrawal

_So that's it..._

"Attack its stinger," Hakuno ordered, with a battle cry Saber pursued the creature before cutting off is movement and drawing her blade down on the program's stinger slicing it cleanly through and letting it shatter to pixels, the rest of the body following. At seeing this Hakuno let out a sigh of relief watching as Saber headed back to her side the woman faintly humming as she approached the girl, seemingly satisfied at the way the battle proceeded despite her injuries.

"Praetor, take note- I find that enemy quite entertaining." Hakuno nodded at the comment making a small note at the woman's enthusiasm for difficult opponents before proceeding forward and unlocking the folder letting the Trigger fall into her hands.

_Trigger Code Alpha._

She eyed it as the program at it was automatically transferred to her terminal, Saber soon commenting on the endeavour as she walked past.

"So this is a Trigger. Kotomine said there are two per round, so do not forget to obtain the second one. Still..." She smiled turning back to face Hakuno, "I am pleased with your hard work Praetor."

"Ah..."

She wasn't sure how to respond to the compliment and instead opted to nod hesitantly a warm unusual feeling spreading throughout her chest.

"Then let us move onwards!" The woman's enthusiasm was infectious and Hakuno found herself following, soon passing Saber by as they finally reached the end of the labyrinth a singular portal laying the way back to Tsukumihara. Relief overwhelmed her as she headed through the portal with Saber, disappearing in a blue light and back to the academy. When they arrived, the duo headed back to their shared room when Saber spoke up somewhat tense despite her relaxed form.

"We failed miserably today," As per Saber's nature her words were blunt and Hakuno couldn't help but wince, "but don't let that bring you down. If we could get information on them, many plans could be made to get them to taste my blade." She smiled leaning into the comfort of the couch. "One cannot be a hero without there name being known. That is why I take great pains to hide my identity." She looked at Hakuno once again. "Gaining information on the enemy's identity while veiling my own is a sure road to victory." Hakuno silently agreed with the statement, her own thoughts moving to the way the enemy Servant had appeared, which to Hakuno's benefit had acted and dressed in a similar manner to a pirate.

Perhaps their opponent was once a famous pirate?

"-Well then Praetor, shall we retire?"

* * *

Hakuno sat amongst the empty desks of the classroom, the other occupants have long left to go about their own preparations of the trials and yet Hakuno couldn't bring herself to move and be amongst them. Instead, she preferred the silence of the classroom and her own thoughts when the now-familiar form of Saber made her appearance, standing diligently next to Hakuno in an attempt to urge the girl on.

"Master. I informed you yesterday in the Arena that knowledge of the enemy's tactics is key. For that reason, you should move to drain the campus of information every day." She explained forcing Hakuno's attention, "Simply sitting around will not achieve anything as will going to the Arena straight from here would simply forfeit any extra investigation for that day. Remember, humans do not replicate their actions, so if you miss one day it will be gone forever- Are you listening, Praetor?" The girl nodded still somewhat trapped in her state of apathy as she finally lifted her head off her arms, brushing away the bangs that fell in her eyes in doing so. At seeing this Saber couldn't help but sigh and simply asked if she understood to which the girl nodded.

"Very well, let us go initiate today's investigation." With that, she disappeared leaving Hakuno to the task of gathering information as the girl exited the classroom only for Saber appearing once again as she stared down the hall of the classroom to where the library lay, a familiar face standing in front of it.

"Look at that. It seems our delicate little friend is engaged in some sort of dispute." She turned her attention to Hakuno, "We might be able to learn something to our advantage. Let's go over there, shall we?" With a slight push in that direction, Saber disappeared letting Hakuno take over as she reluctantly complied with the woman's idea, heading Shinji's direction. Upon nearing Shinji, Hakuno realises that the person he's talking to is none other than Rin, who despite noticing the girl's appearance behind him made no attempt in calling her out on eavesdropping.

"Have you been inside the Arena yet? Interesting place, isn't it? I thought it was amazing at first, but it's really primitive. It's like an ocean pulled from a story. I even saw a Master who managed to summon Armstrong." He then laughs, "Sorry, I was just messing with you. I dig the sea theme. Overall the game's pretty well done." Likely fed up with the teenager's rambling Rin spoke up.

"What's this? You actually managed to summon a decent Servant, then. Asia's premiere hacker, Shinji Matou?"

"You know, I may have had to take crap from you in the past, but this time the winner is me! With her armada to back me up, I'm invincible. Nothing you can do will be able to touch me."

_An armada? _

"Oho, you seem pretty confident to give out that information about your Servant to an enemy, Matou." Upon realising what he said, Shinji's face goes a shade of bright red that could even place Saber's dress to shame, whether it was a blush out of frustration or embarrassment Hakuno would never know.

"Err... y-yeah. Yeah, that's right! One-sided fights bore me, so think of this as a gift! B-But is it really!? I might just be lying. You might want to forget what I said."

"That is true. A single word would never expose a Servant's true name, after all. However, a class that controls an armada that is tied to a ship will thin out the candidates some. How will she attack? Bombardment, or a frontal assault? It'll definitely be physical in nature." Rin's words gave Hakuno an idea, one that she wished to test should they fight again.

"Gah...!"

"Well, I guess the only thing left for me to do is prepare a great many physical barriers." In front of Hakuno's eyes, the male goes from red to a terrifying shade of blue and it gives the girl reassurance mostly with the term 'knowledge is power' and with the information, Shinji has unknowingly given. If she is able to plan then they should be able to win regardless of how powerful his Servant is.

"Oh, one more thing. I wonder if the Invincible Armada might be relevant to anything... I mean, others will start making references to that, right? Won't that just piss off your Servant?"

_The Invincible Armada?_

She needed to search that up in the library later.

"W-Well whatever... whatever. Knowledge means nothing if you can't do anything with it. There's a good chance that you and I will never have to face each other." With his final attempt at a pathetic comeback, he turns around only to find Hakuno standing in the middle of the hallway as the girl hadn't bothered hiding.

"You...! You weren't there the entire time, were you? WERE YOU!?" He yells before calming down in an attempt to regain his dignity, "H-Heh... Well, it's not like you can stop the Invincible Arm- Err... I mean my Servant... Whatever... my victory is all but assured. Catch you later. Oh, and try not to disappoint me." He then walks off shoving past Hakuno and leaving her with Rin who sighs as she walks up to the girl.

"It seems there are a great many Master's who don't understand the stakes involved." With a flip of her hair, she walks off as well disappearing down the hallway, when Saber appeared speaking up.

"I hate agreeing with that harpy, but she's right. Our foe doesn't grasp the power of information. Though difficult, it is vital that we scour the Arena and the campus for valuable information. Investigating our foe was the correct course of action, just as I said."

"I suppose so." Hearing this Saber smiled.

"Umu. To reiterate, obtaining information about your enemy is the key to victory. To make sure we don't overlook anything, we should continue our searches of the Arena and campus. More info could come to light with every new day, so do not allow your diligence to flag, ever!" Once again Saber disappears allowing Hakuno to move to the library whereupon entering she quickly scanned through the shelves eventually coming across a book, after opening it up and flicking through the contents she finally discovered what she was searching for.

_-About the Invincible Armada-_

_The name was given to the Spanish Navy during what is known as the Age of Exploration. With over 100 thousand-ton ships and 65,000 crew members, it almost subjugated all of England. Through the might of its navy, Spain was seen as the -kingdom on which the sun will never set-._

"Spain, huh..." Hakuno mumbled as she placed the book back, a gradual idea of the person's identity-forming before stepping out of the library. From here, the rest of Hakuno's day was spent scouring around campus for information, but little came up other than a couple of guesses here and there about Shiji's Servant's true name but neither matched with the pirate theme that was prominent throughout their small exchange the previous day. This eventually lead to Saber urging her to take a small break in their room, mostly at seeing how ragged the girl was running herself before entering they entered the Arena that day. Complying Hakuno headed back to their room when at seated at her throne Saber spoke up.

"Master, I was impressed by some of the commands you gave me the other day. Show me more of that dominance in the future!" Hakuno tilted her head quizzically at the woman's compliment, "Hmm? Do you not understand? Your commands allowed me the flawless victory that I deserve. I feel on top of the world after that perfection in swordplay! I have underestimated your skills."

_Well, a backhanded compliment is still a compliment I suppose..._

After talking with Saber a bit longer, the duo soon left the room and headed down towards the Arena. Upon entering, the two went around with Saber easily decimating the enemy programs, it was during this that Hakuno began expanding with her Code Casts a little, soon expanding on the heal and creating new ones with the help of Saber. By the time they had cleared most of the labyrinth, once again they had encountered the wasp-like enemy but unlike the previous day Hakuno was able to easily anticipate its movements and within a matter of strikes it fell apart. However, instead of Saber's usual enthusiasm being present for the fight, the woman simply stayed silent after the battle, more lost in thought than anything. This prompted Hakuno to speak up wondering why she appeared down.

"Saber is something wrong?" The crimson-garbed woman stopped before turning to her Master appearing almost unsure as to how to respond to the query before finally relenting a faint huff escaping her throat.

"I suppose I should tell you..." She shut her eyes briefly before opening them again, a faint crease forming in her brow, "It seems I lack my usual strength, Praetor."

_So that's why..._

"This has something to do with me being your Master, isn't it?" Saber grimaced before nodding.

"I'm afraid it does. Your commands are a flawless as I've come to know them, Praetor, however, I feel as if I am being held back in my power and I'm not too sure why. I had even considered it to be attributed to the fact that there was possibly an error in the way I was summoned. And after entertaining the idea I discovered that it wasn't the case."

"So what was it?"

"Your magic circuits, Master. They're average at best, but, right now they seem impeded in some way."

"Impended? Is there any way to fix that?" The moment Hakuno finished her inquiry, Saber uncharacteristically went scarlet much to the girl's surprise, as she began to stutter.

"W-Well there is a way... But! For now, I shall take this as a challenge to testing my ability as a Servant... Umu! I won't let this handicap hold me back! Now let us move on, Praetor." Before Hakuno could even say a word to Saber, the blonde had already grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to drag her off, the girl clueless over the woman's reaction.

_I wonder what that was about._

* * *

It was around midday when Hakuno was strolling through the campus, silently she observed the area around her mostly examining the students as they passed by to see whether they were an NPC or not. This activity later became a personal game for Hakuno to see whether she could identify the difference between the two when she spotted a particular student standing out like a sore thumb in the crowd that lingered in the hall, one that she decided to approach upon spotting him.

"Oh, it's you..." The boy in the familiar orange-clad jumpsuit uniform turned to face the girl upon noticing her, "So you qualified for the actual tournament as well. I believe that I remarked that we would meet again"

_Right, the boy standing before me is none other than Leo B Harway. A boy's whose presence is practically overwhelming despite his small form and innocent appearance. Before, it felt like he was a wolf released into a chicken coup. Now, I feel out of place._

In her musings, Hakuno now realised that the boy wasn't alone. Standing behind him was a platinum blonde-haired man, who from his appearance looks like he waltzed straight out of a classic storybook knight. But what had unnerved Hakuno had been the power the man radiated which is far too similar to the power of Leo's overwhelming presence but it had allowed her to determine one thing, the man was clearly a Servant. Upon noticing the girl's gaze on his Servant Leo turned to the knight.

"...Oh, Gawain? Ah, how forgetful of me. Gawain. Introduce yourself." The man steps forward.

"I am his Servant, Gawain. I am pleased to meet you and hope you will be a worthy foe." The Servant, known as Gawain smiles down at her, but with his greeting came an obvious contradiction, in a war where information is key. Leo has easily given the most, with Hakuno's own conclusion of figuring out that the Servant is none other than Sir Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table mentioned in the Legends of King Arthur. Known for his prowess rivalling that of King Arthur himself and wielder of his own holy sword which was equal in power to Excalibur, it was practically undeniable that the man before Hakuno belonged to the Saber class, just like her own Servant.

But with this wealth of information simply found in her own head, Leo remained unconcerned with what he was giving out.

No-

It was more like he choose not to concern himself with subtlety or tactics.

In fact, based on the type of person Hakuno knew him as, Leo is the type of person with the idea of, if something is to be revealed, so be it. From his point of view, his victory is all but assured; his superiority over others reinforced every day since he was born- the idea perturbed Hakuno to no end.

"I must take my leave now. I hope to see you again. Please fight with honour and pride." With that, Leo then proceeded to bow before walking off, his Servant following leaving the girl somewhat dumbfounded.

"Leo...!? I knew one of the Harways would be here, but the scion of the family himself." Rin's distinct voice catches the girl's attention as she murmurs the comment to herself before directing a murderous glare at Leo that was almost palpable, "The power of the Holy Grail... I guess the plutocrats of Europe see a threat in the SE. RA. PH. But still to risk him... Oh well, what was borrowed on Earth will be repaid in Heaven... Things just got more interesting, although my powers as a magus are far superior to his!" Fired-up and without so much as an acknowledgement she then proceeds to stomp off. Still, this left her the idea of heading to the library later in order to find more about Gawain, but for now, it was probably best if she headed back to their room. When she arrived, Saber once again appeared before settling into her throne, however, instead of her usual quip about other Masters and Servants the woman stared solemnly at Hakuno as if observing her, setting the girl on edge. And yet, despite this, Hakuno couldn't hold back her curiosity about who Saber was in her prior life.

"...Hmph. It is hard to be around you when you wear the countenance of a donkey in the rain. Speak, if something concerns you. This is the time for rest, so such distraction is permitted."

_Alright-_

"Are you a girl, Saber?" The woman seemed a little surprised at the question but spoke nonetheless.

"Are you inquiring about my physical form? Or my spirit, my soul? My answer varies depending on which." The woman's answer was unexpected, to say the least.

"Well, I got curious since you had a masculine bearing and tone of voice, so I presumed that you might have been raised as a boy." She thought about the girl's query briefly before answering.

"My physical form is that of a woman. A short woman, but height matters not in determining superiority. I do not mind it, and you should not either. Therefore, refrain from making comments about my height."

_All right, I've learned one thing. From now on, I'll be sure not to use "petite" or "short" to describe Saber, since I DO value my life._

"Next my spirit. It is about half and half, I suppose. Although I do not allow gender to sway my preferences, I believe my core is a maiden, as I adore beauty."

_...Oh. From her brusque attitude and gallant actions, I figured she would value "valour" above all._

Still, Saber's words had her a little confused, but she shook it off as the faint reassurance that the woman could be rather gentle if she wished, which was something that became apparent from when she suffered a tantrum of sorts.

Hakuno wasn't honestly sure about what she was feeling at the time.

"And last is the orientation of my soul, an entity different from the body or spirit. Indeed it is admirable that I could go either way, though I am firmly rooted in the middle."

_Wait, what?_

"Beautiful young boys are good. Beautiful young girls are better. My singular preference is beauty!"

_In other words, "I'm not going to shut up now that I can brag!"_

It was probably for the best if she'd not delve into the matter further.

By the time Hakuno left their room (mentally worn out she might add), it was already evening when the girl ran into a familiar face down the hallway to the stairs, greeting them as she went past only to be stopped.

"Oh, hey Rin."

"Ah, a pleasant evening to you. I trust you're doing well, all things considered." Thinking the conversation was over Hakuno went to move on when Rin spoke up, "You will never catch even a glimpse of victory if you insist on always running away. However, facing a foe you know nothing about is lunacy. In this war, information is everything. To defeat your opponent, learn all you can about them. Their class, skills, even their history... The more you have, the easier it will be to create a plan and predict your opponent's actions. For now, why don't you go to the library? There's a treasure trove of information there." Hakuno was little speechless at the advice Rin gave her so the next series of word slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason really. I just have a feeling that you'll somehow come on top. Matou is an idiot, but he has won before. It'll make things easier if he gets defeated early on. Anyway, do your best." Deciding to take the girl's advice into account Hakuno then proceeded to head off in the direction of the library, upon entering, however, she ran into a familiar face that she rather avoid.

"Hey, look who the cat dragged in. I never expected to run into you- Oh, who am I kidding!?" The teenager lets out a laugh, "I'm just messing with you. The library is the best place to find info. I know all about you, so I expect you to go all out against me. But enough about me. It looks like you're having a hell of a time finding the book you want. Unfortunately for you, I've thoughtfully taken every book about my Servant and hid them!"

_"The boy is even more of a moron then I anticipated. The harpy was right."_

Hakuno silently agreed.

"I thought you would have more fun this way. I hid everything somewhere in the Arena. I wonder if a weaksauce Master like you will be able to find them. By the way, what does your Servant want in return for helping you? Money, right?" For a moment Hakuno considered answering but stayed silent, causing the male to take it as an affirmation, "I knew it! Do your best... while you still can." He breaks into a fit of laughter before calming down, "Welp, see you around. Good luck. I hope you'll put up a little more of a fight the next time we meet in the Arena. You're starting to bore me!" With that mockery of a comment, the boy walked out, leaving Hakuno in the library when she noticed Leo lingering around one of the shelves, curious she decided to approach him.

"Leo?" The blonde in question turned to greet her.

"Oh, Hakuno Kishinami. Congratulations on making it to the main tournament. Your first opponent is Shinji Matou, I believe. Be cautious around him, as I hear his Servant is quite powerful." This caused the girl to look at him inquiringly, "Oh, it seems that you don't fully accept that our previous school life was but a convenient farce... Let's see. Since fate has made us companions, perhaps I should explain things to you. Shall I?"

"Yes please." The boy nodded.

"Let's get started. Do you know what a reality marble is?" She shook her head, "It's a thaumaturgical technique whereby one space is transformed into a completely different space. Some Servants are able to generate reality marbles. As it takes a great deal of energy to sustain a reality marble, most only last a few minutes. The school that housed prelims happened to be a reality marble generated by the Holy Grail. Besides the school as it appeared in the prelims, the current school, the Arena, and the Coliseum... All are individual reality marbles created by the incredible magic of the Holy Grail. To give you an idea of just how powerful the Holy Grail is... Even the most advanced supercomputer couldn't sustain one reality marble this length of time. All participants of the Holy Grail War had their memories wiped out upon entering. Then, the Holy Grail's reality marble gave all the participants' school persona's to inhabit. Masters had a time limit of four days to realise that they had been tricked into playing a role. Potential Masters had to pass that basic test to enter into the Holy Grail War." He then chuckled, "Although Tousaka seemed to shake off her yoke very quickly. By the way, Ms Fujimura and Issei Ryuudou aren't Masters. They're NPC's with specific roles. The Masters who did not break free of the fantasy were dealt death. Tragic, but the Holy Grail War itself is a lengthy process of culling the week. Oh, and a word of advice before you go. Learn all you can. I assure you that the information will benefit you greatly later on." With that Leo turned his back on her and continued to scan through the shelves, leaving Hakuno with her thoughts as she left the library.

_Hmm..._

Saber had remained quiet throughout the exchange of information, likely letting Hakuno process it for herself from another source rather than continue to explain the basics to the girl. It was then, that upon reaching the first floor that her teacher waltzed up to her, an overbearing grin on her face as she questioned Hakuno about her progress with the kendo sword.

"Um, I have it right here..." Opening up a side menu in her terminal she checked her inventory before opening up the file that it was contained in an handing the physical object over, once in had generated into the digital world.

"Ah! My beloved kendo sword! You actually found it. Thank you." After stuffing the sword somewhere... the woman began to march off leaving Hakuno stunned upon realising that the woman hadn't fulfilled her promise when Saber spoke up.

_"Master! Quick, she's getting away!"_

"R-Right!" She broke off into a slight sprint to catch up, "Ms Fujimaru! W-Wait, what about-!" The woman continued walking away waving her hand in the air as she did.

"Your reward has been automatically transferred to your room!" It was now that Hakuno let herself stop, panting lightly as she watched the woman disappear through the doors leading to the garden. However, it was during this that she noticed Kotomine further down the hall, curious, she approached the priest, who upon noticing her commented on the girl's progress.

"You already have a cipher key... excellent. You'll soon get the other one at this rate. The second floor is where you will find the Secondary Trigger. Head to the Arena and you should be able to get to a new floor. I've said my piece." He had then proceeded to leave when seemingly remembering something he turned back to Hakuno, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Have you set foot in the chapel yet? The system's jurisdiction doesn't penetrate that far, but... you can strengthen your Servant there." At hearing this, Hakuno could practically feel Saber's enthusiasm at the prospect of getting stronger. "Well, I've said my piece. Go and slaughter to your heart's content." Now having finished the actual piece of information that he wanted the priest proceeded to walk off for good this time when Saber's voice rang loudly in her head.

_"Praetor! We must go at once! I must get stronger if I am to be returned to my former glory." _

She giggled at her Servant's attitude.

"Sure, why not?" Hakuno then proceeded to head down the hall that opened up to the gardens, soon being greeted by the familiar sight of the large fountain present in the centre and the various flowerbeds lining the pavement which lead to the large white chapel seated at the end. Upon pushing open the heavy set of oak doors Hakuno entered the chapel. Dark and erieely silent Hakuno scanned the church when a flash of colour nearly blinds her from the rows of empty pews revealing the figures of two woman: One with hair a bright shade of scarlet and another with short blue-grey hair. They looked like siblings yet acted nothing like a normal pair of siblings, which left Hakuno with one question; why where they here?

"Hey there, welcome to the chapel." The red-haired woman on the right greeted her as she walked in scanning her up and down, "You're here to perform an Alteration of the Soul?"

_Alteration of the Soul?_

"Ah, you're that..." The woman on the left spoke up dragging the girl's attention to the blue-haired woman's glasses and cigarette lodged between her lips as she leaned forward seemingly studying Hakuno, "What was it again? ...Odd, I can't remember the last time I forgot something. Well, it's not like the details matter. And the more test subjects the better, I always say. Welcome to the Eden of the East. I assume you're here for an Alteration of the Soul."

"Um, what is an Alteration of the Soul?"

"You don't know what the Alteration of the Soul is, but you came here anyway? Amateur." Was the response that she received from the woman on the right.

"Alteration of the Soul? What is it, you ask? Hmm..." It was now that the blue-haired woman spoke up, "Simply put you link your soul to your Servant's. This is achieved through opening up the magic circuits of the Master to allow for an improved flow of magic by hacking into their soul. This not only helps the Servant improve in power but also allows for an increased bond for both which can be beneficial in the future."

"Well, it's like my sister said. My job is to perform Alterations made possible by the agreement of both Master and Servant."

_Sister... Are these two really related?_

Hakuno goes to ask whether the two were really related only to stop as a sudden wave of hatred from the two forces her to rethink the inquiry.

"You get the gist of it, right? If you want to do an Alteration of the Soul, let me know." The red-haired woman explains before motioning to the blue-haired woman, "As for that creature over there, she's totally useless, like 8-track tapes or the C: prompt."

"And you're lower than dirt." The blue-haired woman snaps back, "Don't screw up or the Moon Cell will come down on you... again."

_Wait, this can be screwed up?_

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you that the Master was at fault... that time! They specifically told me that they wanted to include quasi-legal Alterations along with increasing their bond, so I added a few... extra skills."

"Laugh now, but it wouldn't be so funny to the one who lost because of your towering incompetence. Listen well, girl. If you value your life, do not put any trust into that -thing's- abilities. if I were you, I'd stick to increasing your bond with your Servant to regain the power that they may have lost." With that, the conversation was over and the two sisters continued to direct their silent animosity at each other. Deciding to get more information before attempting it, Hakuno approached the one seated on the left, the woman looking up at her a little surprised before speaking up.

"Well, what's your question?"

"Are there any extra risks associated with doing an Alteration of the Soul?"

"Mind you, by doing this, it can be immensely taxing on the Master. Again, we are directly hacking into your soul to allow for an increased flow of magic. In some cases, this even includes the transfer of memories to your Servant."

"Memories?" The woman nodded.

"That's right, even traumatic ones. Many tend to avoid this, as it's far too personal. But it's too low of a chance for it to actually happen, so go nuts."

_Right, and now for their names..._

"I see and I'm also curious about one other thing, what are your names?" The woman nearly chuckles at this.

"Name's, huh? First time's anyone's asked that but, I am Touko Aozaki. And as for that monkey over there-" Before Touko could continue the red-haired woman clears her throat as she speaks up.

"I think you've talked for long enough..." She turns to Hakuno, "I'm Aoko Aozaki. Again, if your willing to go through an Alteration of the Soul just talk to me." With that, the two go back to their enmity charged air over each other presence as Hakuno moves over to Aoko, the red-haired woman smiling as she spoke.

"Well then, what do you say we try an Alteration right now?" Hakuno nodded, "Good, now I need your Servant to stand in front of the desk... here." It was now that Saber revealed herself, however, instead of following the woman's instructions she looked towards Hakuno, appearing almost concerned.

"Master, are you sure you desire to do this? You heard what the two Magus said about the risks."

"I'll be fine Saber. Besides, you wanted to get stronger, right?" Seeing that her Master won't budge on the matter, Saber headed over to the alter before standing at the specified spot, waiting for the next step.

"Now," Aoko called out to Hakuno, "For the next part I recommend that you sit down in one of the pews." Following her advice, the girl sat down, "Now don't move. In fact, it's better if you close your eyes for the next part. I'm going to start hacking into your soul." Closing her eyes, Hakuno leaned into the wood of the pew letting herself relax or trying to, as it wasn't long before a spiking sensation forced its way into her core before expanding, jutting almost into her insides as it constantly wrenched at her. Before long the sensation died down as Hakuno opened her eyes, exhaustion tempting to overwhelm her as she went to stand.

"And done. How are you feeling?" Hakuno attempted to respond to the woman's query, but she could barely muster the effort to move her tongue before slumping back into the pew and at seeing the state her Master was in Saber rushed over to support the girl taking Hakuno in her arms before properly setting the girl's back down.

"Rest, Praetor. We will head to the Arena later." She could barely register Saber's words as her eyes fluttered closed, the woman's face a blur as she was lulled into darkness. By the time she came to, Hakuno was greeted by a familiar set of emerald eyes gazing down at her from above, the woman humming a slight tune as she ran a hand through the girl's hair and upon realising that Hakuno was awake, promptly set the girl up from her lap and let her settle into the pew.

"Ah, Praetor, you're finally awake!"

_Awake? I don't even remember falling asleep..._

"Saber," Hakuno mulled over the query before speaking up again a little groggy from waking up, "how long was I asleep for?" Before the crimson-clad woman could even respond a new voice spoke up.

"Thirty-minutes or so." Turning to the owner, Hakuno realised that it was Aoko speaking, "About time you woke up, though. Quite the Servant you have there, too. She's been waiting for you to wake up for a while now." Hakuno frowned, feeling guilty about making Saber wait that long before deciding that it would probably best if she and Saber leave before the time to grab information about Shinji is gone. So after saying goodbye to the siblings, Hakuno and Saber who had now reverted into her spirit form both left the church only to be greeted by a fairly odd sight; As per usual it was Shinji causing trouble... again. Except this time, he seemed to have angered the wrong person for he was standing opposite of an old man having been prevented entry of the chapel from what can be gathered of the man's attitude and stern expression.

"A chapel is for quiet reflection. I do not know who your God is, but you should know that much."

"Sorry, my bad! I'm an atheist... swear to god!"

_"Even to his elders, the fool knows no manners."_

Hakuno nodded in agreement.

"...Hmph. I have always believed that the Japanese were polite. I guess I was misled. Leave this place at once. The gates of heaven will remain closed to the unbeliever. It appears in your haste to learn how to fight, you forgot to learn dignity and respect." The man then heads to the chapel uttering a curt 'excuse me' as he passes by Hakuno when Shinji let's out a grunt grumbling as the man left.

"I really hate old geezers you, always talking down on me! When it comes to fight, you can bet your ass I'll be teaching you a thing or two!" Fired up the male stomps off, likely to the Arena to vent unfortunately for Hakuno who was aware that if she entered now, Saber would be the punching bag, but, now wasn't the time to hesitate. Besides, Shinji had left the information she needed in the Arena so when better to than now, with that conviction in mind Hakuno headed off to the Arena. By the time she neared its entrance her terminal went off causing her to glance down at the screen.

: **The second cypher key has been generated on the second floor.**

Right, she definitely needed to go now.

Upon entering the Arena, Saber stopped Hakuno in her tracks once more glaring down the hallway of the newly generated second floor of the lunar sea huffing, as Hakuno couldn't help but marvel at the architecture of a large shipwreck in the middle of the labyrinth as it twisted around it.

"I sense... an unpleasant aura. They must be lurking somewhere nearby. It would be a catastrophe if they attack us from behind while we return to campus. We should face them head-on." Taking her words into account Hakuno went to move on when Saber spoke up, "And Master, we should also locate the book that lowly extra hid here before they suspect what we're up to." They then proceeded through the labyrinth and as thanks to the Alteration of the Soul Saber's attack's and agility allowed her to easily plough through the enemy programs, however, after going down the wrong path Saber spoke up scrutinising the ship and ocean.

"How dreary. I was excited to learn that the stage was set under the sea, but this place is no different then the aquarium I kept at home."

_Just how big was her aquarium?_

It just another day of traversing through the labyrinth.

As they continued their treck through the floor, Saber stopped her, gazing towards the ship, wherefrom what Hakuno could tell stood an item folder, several in fact.

"Praetor, there is a suspicious hidden passage here. What do you say we see where it leads?" Hakuno eyed the wall in front of her with slight scepticism but deciding to place her trust in Saber, pressed her hands against the glass wall before it glimmered and disappeared under her weight mildly surprising the girl who after regaining her balance then continued forward watching tiles of floors beneath her feet form to lead her to the ship.

"This seems like a place that boy would favour for a hiding place." Saber commented, glancing around the interior of the ship as Hakuno moved over to one of the folders, "Praetor, I highly recommend that you open that box immediately." Within in a matter of seconds, Hakuno retrieved the object locked inside; a faded journal bounded together with sheaves of parchment and leather almost resembling a diary with the way the ink has been imprinted on the paper. From it's faded state Hakuno managed to gather the names of several islands, the partial manifests of hijacked ships with one name standing out in particular:

_The Golden Hind..._

From what she could gather it was the ship's log of a pirate that sailed the high seas. Still, the program behind it must have been powerful so that even Shinji hadn't been able to delete it completely and in order to conceal it, had decided to hide the journal in the Arena.

"Without a doubt, this must be connected to that Servant in some way. It's a pity her true name isn't legible, but this book should prove a useful clue as to her identity." However, as Saber finished a new voice spoke up dragging Hakuno attention to the labyrinth where Shinji stood.

"...Damn! I didn't expect you to find it so easily, Hakuno. And I went through all of the trouble of bringing it down here... Oh well, I'll just have to take it back now." With that, Shinji began to cross the hidden passage as Hakuno scrambled to flick the switch and grab the item from the folder opposite of the one where she found the journal in as she prepared to face Shinji.

"Heh, too bad for you. You came all this way just for me to take that book away from you." Shinji taunted as he stepped forward to wrench the book from her hands only to let out a yelp when Saber moved forward, sending a warning slice that nearly took the boy's hand off had it not been for his Servant.

"So you've finally slithered onto the stage, you lowly bit player." The woman growled, "Praetor, I want you to bear witness- As to what obtaining information in the Holy Grail War truly means!" Once again, the two Servants went into battle, but this time, even with the blaring red in her eyes Hakuno was unnaturally calm; the Servant may have been fast then but after observing Saber in battle, her Servant was much more agile now.

"Saber..." Hearing her name being called, Saber momentarily looked back to Hakuno, the girl mouthing a command to her before motioning to the other Servant. Understanding what she meant Saber looked back at the Servant opposite of her before smiling as she moved into a battle stance fully confident that they were going to win. With that, the two Servant clashed and to Shinji's shock Saber was indeed much faster easily dodging the bullets aimed at her as well as being able to dart around the enclosed space with relative ease. And at seeing this he gritted his teeth before calling out a command in a fit of frustration.

"What the hell are you doing!? Maim them already!" His Servant seemingly annoyed with her Master's blabbering simply grunted in response before turning her attention back on Saber.

"Alright, your majesty!" The woman taunted, "See if you can dodge this! Culverin Cannons!" It was now that the pirate flipped to the side unleashing a flurry of cannon fire, forcing Saber, with no place to run to, to guard against the attack. Grunting, she took the full force of the cannon fire but remained standing as once again she remained on the evasive once again repeating it to Shinji's frustration. This later became problematic for the boy and his Servant who soon started to slow down in the intervals that she shot at allowing Saber to jump in from above and breaking through her guard disorientating the pirate.

"Now Saber!" Hearing Hakuno, Saber leapt back to her side as she twirled the blade, "Veil of Petals!" Saber letting out a warcry as she moved dragging Aestus Estus in a wreath of flame and rose petals as she struck sending the woman into a hurtling past Shinji and into the wall just as the SE. RA. PH. intervened.

"N-No way... How could I possibly get hurt?" Shinji uttered breathlessly sweating as he stared in shock at Hakuno who simply tilted her head quizzically at him, "D-Don't start getting cocky now! And anyway, the SE. RA. PH. is watching. I'll be victorious in the end!" He then slammed down a teleportation crystal disappeared, when Saber spoke up satisfied at the way the battle went.

"An excuse truly befitting of one so pitiful. But more importantly, I've reached a number of conclusions. First of all, that item relating to our enemy's Servant is definitely a ship's log. Secondly based on the ship's battery she had just revealed- If her prowess with vehicles is so advanced, then it means that without a doubt she is a Rider." With Saber's conclusion and the ship's log, this gave Hakuno an even better idea of who they were to facing when Saber continued, "Now that we've obtained the book that frail man-child tried to hide, we can leave this place without any problem. If you wish, we can go on and obtain the Trigger or return and rest for the day. Do what you think is best." Hakuno thought on the blonde's words when she noticed that the woman was breathing a little irregularly.

"Saber, are you tired?"

That earned a swift glare.

"I am fine, Praetor." She huffed, before marching off.

"A-Ah, Saber, wait up!" Pausing the woman looked over her shoulder to find Hakuno following, "At least let me heal you." It was now that she finally stood still, allowing Hakuno to catch up as then mumbled a Code Cast, healing her instantly as well as allowing her breathing and heart rate to finally relax, unknown to the girl. With that, they proceeded through the labyrinth searching for the second Trigger, where, by the time they had reached it, Saber had nearly worn down the last reserves of her endurance and rather than complaining, simply watched as her Master grabbed Tigger Code Beta from the folder before turning back to Saber when she commented on the Trigger.

"So this must be the second required cipher key or Trigger if you insist on using the common vernacular. If we want to find the Triggers, we need to thoroughly explore the Arena. However, considering your efforts in seeking them, then we shall be fine, Master. Still, I am rather pleased with your devotion to finding them as soon as possible." Hakuno simply took the comment in stride as they went to leave the Arena. By the time they came back to school Saber immediately settled herself on the throne ignoring the newly implemented glass chandeliers as she complimented Hakuno on her ability.

"Excellent, they tasted my blade. I'll continue to let loose their blood if you let loose their secrets. However, we can't win against them with information alone. Be diligent in your training." And there was the rest of Saber's backhandedness, "Still, I am rather sweaty from moving and must take a bath. If you will excuse me, Praetor." With that Hakuno watched as Saber left her usual spot for the bathroom, leaving the girl to stare up at the ceiling, the gold lights blinking back at Hakuno as she landed into the plush of the mattress, drifting off.

* * *

When Hakuno approached the Arena doors the next afternoon, it felt like she had run into a barrier, one that nearly flung her back had she not regained her footing.

_It seems someone had put up a barrier..._

Once again the familiar moment of ether shifting caught Hakuno's attention as Saber appeared.

"Hmm. It appears someone is afraid of a fair fight. It can only be one person..." For a brief moment, Saber looked behind her shoulder before disappearing just as Shinji arrived, seemingly satisfied at impending Hakuno's progress.

"Hey there!" Hakuno turned to face him as the boy called out to her, "Looks like you've been hitting the Arena pretty hard. Toughen up yet? I was bored, so I decided to set up a few little surprises here and there. My bad. I'm actually doing bottom-feeding Masters like you a favour. The Arena is a dangerous place. But if you must enter the Arena, you'll need to track down the two magic sigils I set. However, once you make it into the Arena, I'll crush you like a cockroach. Show up if you dare." He taunted, "Anyway, see you later. Oh, as for where the sigils are... Find them yourself, loser!" Shinji then marches off laughing to himself, the moment he disappears behind the corner though, Saber reappears glaring at the where the boy had previously been standing.

"I'd give everything to be able to eviscerate that son of a bitch! Sadly, the rules won't allow it. It looks like the door is sealed, but it's actually an anomaly in the area's programming code. The sigils are like tributaries feeding a river. Unless we block the flow, the seal will remain. Praetor, arduous though it may be, we must find the two locations where he placed those sigils." With that she disappeared, leaving Hakuno to move on by herself as she attempted to figure out the locations of the two sigils.

_If I were Shinji, where would I hide them...?_

It was during this that she found herself at the doors of the Nurse's office, where, to her luck, discovered one of the sigils, upon contact the barrier was partly dispelled.

_"That's one down. We need to find the other magic sigil. Let's check where he's been sulking."_

Taking Saber's advice into account, Hakuno decided the next best location for the other sigil would be at his desk, so after heading upstairs she nearly headed to the classroom when at the corner of her eye noticed two figures standing in front of the library: Rin and Shinji, although the former seemed rather amused. Curious Hakuno decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"My, my, my... Did she manage to do that to you? It seems your reputation is grossly inflated." Rin taunted and as per usual Shinji fell for it stuttering as he attempted to correct her.

"Wha-!? I-I threw that fight on purpose! I thought I'd throw them a bone. My Servant will blow them full of holes soon enough!"

"Oh, how thoughtful of you. I take it the defeated look on your face is an act, then? You suck."

"The power of my Rider's culverin is unrivalled! I can rip anyone to shreds in an instant!" Rin smirked.

"A culverin, you say? It certainly must be... strong. Your precious embodiment of evil, that is." It was now that Shinji laughed although it lacked any impact the moment he opened his mouth to speak.

"When it comes time for us to fight, it'll be too late to beg for mercy." He then walks off, missing Hakuno completely when Rin speaks up flipping her hair as she also left.

"Unfortunately, I don't believe that we'll ever get the chance to face one another." It was now that Hakuno walked out from her hiding spot before deciding that since she was near the library she should check whether the information she found the previous day lead to anything. So upon entering and scanning through the various volumes and sections she finally stumbled across what she was seeking in the history section.

_-About the Golden Hind-_

_A 16th century English galleon. Originally named the -Pelican-, the ship's name was changed to reflect the crest of its chief benefactor. Many accounts place it at the location of a number of raids against Spanish shipping interests._

She flicked through the book some more, however, came up with little and placed back on the shelf before heading out and moving towards the classroom, where, upon entering and heading towards his desk she managed to disable and delete the last one.

_"We've found the last one. Enough of these stupid games, let's hurry to the Arena. I will make our foe suffer for the unforgivable sin of annoying me!"_

They then headed back down to the first floor before moving down the hallway to the Arena, it was about now after turning the corner that Hakuno noticed Shinji lingering around the entrance and upon hearing her footsteps turned to face the girl.

"Hmph. They got here faster then I expected. But all that means is they didn't collect that much treasure." After mumbling to himself for a bit the male then headed through the doors to the Arena, it was now that Hakuno followed behind wondering what Shinji had planned for her now. However, upon entering as per usual with Saber the woman made an odd remark.

"Hmm... Master, I suggest we don't fight the enemy programs for today."

_That's new._

"What do you mean, Saber?" The blonde momentarily glanced around the Arena.

"As irritating as it is, they are hiding, Praetor. Should we battle with the attack programs they are likely to spy on us or attack us with our back turned."

"Can you at least tell where they are?" The woman shook her head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it seems they are on the evasive today." Hakuno frowned, fully aware at the rate they were going they could easily beat Shinji. Still, they needed to explore as the map as it wasn't full yet, so with that in mind they set off, hoping not to run into any enemy programs. However, when they passed by the programs to the girl's surprise none of them reacted to her presence at all. The same had also occurred when she was standing directly in front of one, she wondered if it had anything to with the constant beating they got from Saber but later decided that it wasn't worth it and soon set off. For the next hour or so their trip through the Arena was rather uneventful and eventually, the two-headed back, deciding that it was best to leave it for that day.

* * *

"So tomorrow is the day of the Elimination Battle. Have you done everything you needed to do?" Saber's voice dragged Hakuno out of her thoughts as she looked over to where the crimson garbed woman had appeared, "The enemy Master is vacuous, but underestimating such a competent Servant would be foolhardy." Once again, it was another brief visit as she soon disappeared, leaving the girl lost in her thoughts as she watched the midday go by.

"Shinjiii. What did I say earlier? I won't work without a reward." Rider's now familiar voice echoed down the first-floor corridor as Hakuno arrived near the entrance of the Arena, both Master and Servant barring her from going further as they argued.

"What? You want more money!? You greedy money-grubber!"

"Compliment accepted. I'm a pirate mercenary. The brighter my pile of gold the more gusto behind my gun."

"All right, already! Jeez, just hold your horses!" The boy tapped his chin, before then starting hack into the Arena, "I hacked into the Arena and got it to generate more treasure, so..." It was now that Rider finally noticed her presence, the woman showing off a grin as she eye's the girl.

"Ooh. Why hello little girl. Fancy meeting you here." At hearing his Servant, Shinji turned to find Hakuno once again eavesdropping into his conversation.

"Hakuno! Y-You're eavesdropping on me!?" He yelled only to calm down, "...W-Well, whatever. Now you know. Some treasure was generated on the second floor of the Arena. My Servant gets stronger the more she gets paid! Well, if you want any, you better get there before me." Rider hummed.

"Bold words, Shinji. But can someone like you really snatch all the treasure first? No, you can't! You're nothing more than a hapless, twisted knave!"

"You just called me a knave!? You don't get to talk to me like that, you ungrateful Servant!" It was now that he turned to face Hakuno, "Okay, Hakuno. Meet you there. Even if you get there first all the treasure will be mine!" He once again breaks into a fit of laughter before walking off, his gloating leaving with him. Soon after he left, Saber appeared, a faint smile on her face.

"Did you hear that Master? It is treasure which magnifies strength for that Servant." It was now that her eyes narrowed as she stared at the door, "Pure lust at times is a beautiful thing, but it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to see her pursue it." She finally turned back to face Hakuno, standing proudly as she continued to speak, "I, myself, admire the trappings of wealth. Shall we indulge in said finery as we weaken our enemy?" With that, she disappeared as Hakuno entered the Arena, once again greeted by a familiar shade of blue as she stepped in with Saber, soon running into Shinji as he barred their path, waiting. Open nearing them a wide grin broke out on Shinji's face as he stared down at the girl.

"So you came after all. Don't worry; I'll keep the extent of your greed a secret, Hakuno. Still, since we're both here, why don't we have a little competition to see who can find the most treasure?" He chuckled, "I'll be sure to go easy on you, so no need to take this thing too seriously!" Without warning, Shinji began to run off, soon followed by his Servant yelling at the top of her lungs.

"All right, let the treasure hunt begin! Run like your life depends on it!" This pushed Saber into action who then proceeded to grab Hakuno's wrist as she dragged the girl into a sprint along with her, yelling.

"While I have no interest in money, I cannot allow treasure to go ignored!"

'Wha-!? Saber!"

"Hurry, Praetor, we must obtain the treasure at all costs!" With Saber's yelling, Hakuno found herself pulled along the ride as her and Saber raced to catch up to them after being left behind. Soon enough they did, both Servants shifting from the sides of their Masters as they clashed attempting to divert the other with both gunpowder and rose petals dancing in their respective directions, it was during this that Hakuno was racing alongside Shinji keeping in pace with his longer strides as they neared the item folder containing the treasure.

_Almost there-!_

Inching forward Hakuno reached out to the treasure... only to be suddenly stopped by an explosion of gunfire as Rider wildly shot her pistols about, allowing Shinji to reach the folder and Saber to come to her Master's aid as the two were overtaken.

"Money really does make life better!" The boy announced as he ran off, quickly followed by his Servant as Hakuno recovered.

"Ahh, the feeling of treasure makes me tingly all over..."

"No, we've been overtaken...!" Saber growled, before turning her attention onto Hakuno concern in her gaze, "Master are you alright?" Feeling that nothing was out of place or injured, Hakuno nodded.

"Then let us go before they grab the next one!" With that, they resumed the race and thanks to Saber's speed once again managed to catch up to the pair as they neared a fork in the labyrinth path. At seeing them after looking over his shoulder Shinji clicked his tongue.

"You're rather persistent... Rider!" With his command, the woman in question leapt in front of the duo before firing forcing Saber to hold her blade in a defensive position as she defended Hakuno from the gunfire, the girl flinching at the sound as they were forced to a stop.

"Saber!" At hearing the girl call out, Saber shifted the handling of her blade as she triggered a wreath of flame allowing the gunpowder in the bullet to combust after recoiling of the blade's surface causing a deafening explosion that sent Shinji and his Servant hurtling down the right path while Saber, after cleaving through the smoke and cinder grabbed a slightly stunned Hakuno in a bridal carry before moving down the left path.

"Damn, Servant!" Shinji yelled from the opposite side, having recovered just enough to see Saber race off with her Master, it was now that he turned to his Servant who was just getting to her feet, "Oi, Rider get up!"

"Shut it, boy!" She growls, "My ears are still ringing."

"I don't care! We just need to hurry up and get the treasure, before they do. So help me up, dammit!" Grumbling slightly, the woman walks over to him before roughly lifting the boy to his feet, only to run down the path much to the boy's annoyance as he was left behind. Frustrated with his Servant, Shinji follows, eventually stumbling across an item folder just as Hakuno and Saber pass by spotting him from their side of the wall. Haughty, he grins just as he opens the folder, obtaining the treasure before laughing at the two.

"You guys are just way to slow!" From her side, Saber growled as she readjusted her grip on Hakuno who was struggling with the sensation of weightlessness from the way the woman held her.

"I say this for the last time; cease your cheap provocations!"

"Saber..." The crimson-clad woman in question simply proceeded to run off, once again avoiding enemies as she finally spotted what they were looking for in the open. Approaching it she let Hakuno down as the girl grabbed the treasure, just as Saber proceeded to run off again grabbing her Master's hand as boldly declared her claim to the treasure, loud enough for Shinji to hear as she ran down the path. Meanwhile, Hakuno in question was just rolling with momentum of her Servant's actions as she attempted to keep up with the eagerness of her Servant.

"I claim this treasure as mine!" With the woman's declaration, Shinji groaned attempting to catch to the pair as they moved swiftly through the rest of the way with Hakuno grabbing the next one just as Shinji finally caught up, both Masters and their Servants reaching the last leg of the race. It was now that Rider left the side of her Master sending shot across shot towards Hakuno as Saber masterfully diverted them each one leaving a trail of gunpowder in her wake as she kept pace with the pirate. The powder and smoke stung at the girl's eyes, blurring her vision as she urged herself to run faster, the sounds of the clash between the two Servants slowly fading as the volume of her pounding heart took place drawing the breath from her lungs with every step.

_Run!_

Was the single thought that echoed through her mind as she soon overtook Shinji much to the boy's shock before reaching out barely grabbing the treasure, ending the game as both Servants finally relented from their fight, returning to their respective Masters.

"...Crap! Looks like you win." Shinji commented as he stared at the glimmer of treasure in Hakuno's hands, only to be shaken out of the stupor the moment Rider spoke up, suddenly disinterested in the gold.

"We don't need to stick around any longer, Admiral." With her statement, Shinji said nothing as he teleported away, disappearing in a series of pixels associated with teleportation as Hakuno watched on a little surprised at the boy's lack of commentary, along with Saber who had now relaxed somewhat. However, it was during the silence that the adrenaline that had been fuelling her movement wore off causing her legs to give way and nearly sending her to the floor had Saber not caught the girl in time.

"Praetor, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired..." Hakuno answered her inquiry, leaning into the woman's shoulder, "Although, I don't think I can continue training today... Sorry." Saber simply huffed at the girl's reply.

"I suppose it can't be helped... Then shall I propose that we retire for today?" Hakuno nodded, "Very well." At her brief finish, Saber gently lifted Hakuno into her arms as they proceeded to leave the labyrinth, the girl slowly dozing off as a result. By the time Hakuno came to, she was found herself being gently carried through the halls of the school, a familiar emptiness occupying them as most Masters and their Servants had retired now, likely planning their plan of attack in anticipation for tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow... her gaze drifted upwards to Saber's face, the woman staring ahead as she moved. Hakuno felt like she had let the Servant down, especially when it came to the terms of her physical ability. To think she would just get tired after a sprint, the woman must think poorly of her, if not annoyed at how fragile she is. Seemingly noticing the staring, Saber looked down to find Hakuno awake and at seeing the odd look in the girl's eyes tilted her head, forcing the woman's gold bangs to brush against her skin, causing Hakuno to twitch at the tickling sensation on her cheeks.

"What troubles you, Master?" The girl stared at her for a moment, before answering.

"...I'm just a little worried about tomorrow."

"The Elimination Battle _is_ tomorrow. However, if we are truly prepared, then there is nothing to fear."

"...Okay, thanks Saber." The blonde nodded.

"Also, before we proceed to the Elimination Battle tomorrow, we should review our information on the enemy in our room." She smiled, her eyes closing briefly as she hummed, "We shall scribble across her Jolly Roger which of our dances are better, mine or that pirate's."

* * *

"Today is the day of the Elimination Battle. I hope you're fully prepared." The satire tone of Kotomine, forcefully dragged Hakuno into reality as she turned to the speaker. It was now that she took note of the familiar black of his priest robes, they almost felt symbolic in a way, like today may be the last day for her or Shinji.

_-Will someone really die today?_

Even now the situation felt far too surreal, the question leaving a pit of dread in her stomach.

"Come to me when you are ready." The priest's words shook her out of her thoughts once again, "You can do something trifling like stopping by the commissary if needed." Apparently having finished, the man walks to the door and lets himself out disappearing down the hall.

_All right. This is the first Elimination Battle. Let's go..._

She struggled to swallow the words.

"Fight Shinji on the battlefield."

With the determination set in mind, Hakuno stepped out of the classroom her feet subconsciously carrying her to door of her private room. A setting she was the most familiar with as Saber settled herself on the crimson draped throne, calmly eying her in expectation. Something the girl grew unsure of as she spoke.

"...Is something wrong Saber?" The woman gently tilted her head, golden locks nearly obscuring her eyes as they fell over her face.

"Nothing in particular. Rather I am waiting for you."

_Waiting for me?_

The statement puzzled her to no end, what exactly had Saber been asking for? For a moment she considered asking for the meaning but stopped upon remembering a particular statement that the woman had previously made.

_"Also, before we proceed to the Elimination Battle tomorrow, we should review our information on the enemy in our room."_

"It's about Rider, isn't it? Saber hummed, smiling softly.

"That is correct. It shows that you've been paying attention, so tell me. Have you figured out her identity yet?"

_Right, I should probably review the information-_

_Shinji Matou. Even after everything, I still consider him a friend of sorts from the prep period who I just can't seem to hate. And then there is the weapon that his treasured Servant seems to wield..._

She vaguely recalled the smell of gunpowder but through the smoke and ash, it was clear that the weapon was-

_A pair of dual old fashioned flintlock pistols. _

Still, it was clear that Rider and the social retard that is her Master clearly make a well thought out pair of troublemakers. In fact, Hakuno would even go as far as to say that the woman was like his wild big sister. But, it was now that the girl had remembered another distinct factor that Shinji tried to hide away related to his Servant's Noble Phantasm, a small sheet of paper that happened despite it's scratchy and weathered appearance it happened to contain the name of...

_A ship called the Golden Hind._

From here, all that was left were the bits and pieces that Shinji had given away along with the information that she had slowly managed to piece together and with a little help from the shelves of the library now had a clear idea of who Rider truly is.

_They are-_

"Francis Drake..." Hakuno mumbled, catching Saber's attention, "A renowned pirate that circumnavigated around the Cape of Good Hope. A man- er, woman? Who gained instant fame after destroying the invincible Spanish Armada..." Hakuno blinked as if snapping herself out of a trance as she gazed over to Saber, the woman eying her with approval over her deductive reasoning.

"Indeed, Praetor for that is our opponent. Loathe I am to say it, however, the pirate and her inconsequential Master might actually be strong to defeat us... should we not plan that is." She soon leaned into the couch, "Once you are prepared then let us set off. With your planning and my skill with the blade then we shall be unstoppable. I do hope you commit it to memory." Finished the blonde falls silent, simply waiting to follow her Master after the girl had finished her preparations. After running about the room and grabbing a few healing items should her Code Casts fail, Hakuno set off as Saber disappeared into the ether following her out as she moved downstairs, her steps clicking loudly in the empty school hallways. It was about now that Hakuno spotted the now familiar face of Kotomine as he stood near in front of the entrance of a storage room, clearly barred from access with the way the digital chains had been bound across it.

"You will now enter the Coliseum and confront the opposing Master. Are you ready? Remember, the only way to leave the Coliseum is to win. If you are ready, I will open the gate." Hakuno exhaled, looking up at the priest, a look of determination set upon her expression as she spoke.

"I am."

"Then the way to the Coliseum is now open, young Master. I wish you the best of luck and hope that you return. Remember: It's kill or be killed." Finished the priest moves to the side as Hakuno stepped forward the two Triggers that she had previously collected activated the entrance to the elevator. With a dull thud, the doors slid open gaping its dark maw as the entrance as Hakuno moved through the doors embracing the darkness of the elevator as the doors shut behind her.

"Look who didn't chicken out and run away. Oooh right, I forgot following directions is all you're good at." Shinji's voice grabbed the girl's attention, as the area warped around them, revealing the glass elevator walls as they descended, Saber having long joined her as the woman stared down their opponents. Noting her silence the boy continued to speak, "Get a clue, huh? Well, you can't say didn't show you how awesome I was in the prep period. Never in a million years, you are going to defeat me. Shoulda ran away when you had the chance!" The moment he ended his little speech Hakuno simply spoke evenly, refusing to give anything for him to prod at.

"I won't know unless I try." Finished it was now that Shinji stomped up to the glass wall separating them as he yelled at her.

"...Excuse me? That's some bull! Did you forget that you never got the best of me at school, like, ever!? How many times do you plebes have to be reminded that you'll never be on the level of a genius like me?" He flips his hair as he paces to the side, "But, I guess I better get used to it, since nobody can defeat me. My Servant El Draque and I are completely invincible." He continues to pace, "Man, you have some seriously shitty luck to have gotten paired with ME in the first round." The boy finally stops turning to face her, "Don't worry. Since we're such good friends, I'll make sure you go out with a big bang-" A wide grin breaks on his expression as he cuts himself off, "Oh, hey! Check out my great idea! You've gotta hear this. Ready?" Deciding to play along Hakuno accepts.

"Sure."

"Always a goody-two-shoes, gotta love it. Well, I hope you'll take one more direction... Why don't you lose on purpose this time? Anything else is a waste of time! Obviously, even a landslide victory against you will cost me energy. Even decided battles like this one still are unfair because the victor has to waste their strength. That sounds lame, right? So do me a favour and just throw the match. Then I win, and you don't get hurt, see? Watcha think? Makes total sense, huh? And you can even feel all warm and fuzzy for helping me out! And there's something in it for you, right? Cuz if we fought for real, no way my Servant could hold back. Hell, I'll even throw in some of the prize money I'll win. All I want is the title, anyway. C'mon, is this a great idea or a great idea? Friends helping each other out and all that jazz." Hakuno didn't bother answering the boy's offer, in fact, it was safe to say that the girl was appalled beyond words, something that Saber noticed after briefly looking over to her Master.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Just say something already." A look of realisation crosses his face, "Oh, I get it. You're so happy that you're all choked up. Then get your Servant to answer me, huh?" Saber having been dragged into the one-sided conversation gazes coolly at Shinji in the way that she would see an animal.

"Ye gods, of all rare monsters I have encountered, this is by far the most stupefying." At her words, the girl nearly lost it to laughter and instead focused on keeping a straight expression, "A talking rat! All it mouths is gibberish, but still, a rare and impressive creature! A talking bear would at least be more fetching. This rat revels in slime and filth!" Hakuno watched as Shinji goes from a grin to a shade of crimson and flabbergasted glare at being insulted.

"Whaaa...!? How dare you speak about me like that! You're just a Servant!" It was during this that Drake was bellowing in the background catching the boy's attention as she spoke.

"They have a point, Master."

"H-Hey! Whose side are you on!?" The woman walks up to the glass next to her Master's side, speaking.

"Your side of course. You paid me so I'll fight ably by your side. Letting them throw the match would not satisfy either of us. I dislike giving less than my full effort. Let your winning instincts take over. Everything is better if you fight for it- food, women, victory. Besides, we're villains. That means if nothing else we're allowed to be splashy. If you're going to be a villain, might as well be as flamboyant as you please. Don't hold back." Shinji growled at her.

"I'm not a villain! D-Don't call me that, you... evil woman!" Undeterred the woman laughs.

"Temper, temper, little one! You've got big balls for being such a tiny man. I admire that." She then reaches out to him, roping the boy into a side hug, while she ruffling his hair much to the boy's agitation as he squirmed to get away, spouting out protests and insults.

"Hey, stop! I said stop! Don't pat my head you baboon! And you reek of alcohol!"

_...They're perfect for each other._

From Hakuno's knowledge that gained throughout exploring the academy, one fact became apparent both Master and Servant are paired by compatibility, which left Hakuno with a question: Will their chemistry be constructive in battle? She is soon shaken out of her thoughts the moment the elevator rumbles to a halt, concluding their descent as the doors slid open forcing both sides to go back to staring each other down, with Shinji huffing.

"...Hmph. I was going to spare your life if you surrendered. But since EVERYBODY insists, I'll show you the vast difference in our abilities until you cry for mercy." He grinned, "Once El Draque's culverin makes Swiss cheese out of you, it'll be too late!" With his words, both Master's diverged moving into the Coliseum that in which revolved around the appearance of a grand shipwreck underwater, the bubbles reflecting the light around it as Saber spoke staring down the battlefield.

"This is a Coliseum? Without a single spectator, this bears little resemblance to the Roman Coliseum." Saber sighed, "I shall have to make up for the tackiness of the stage with a brilliant display of bravery."

"All bark and no bite. Right? That's what they say, isn't it? Well, that's you! I'm going to humiliate you so bad that after this game you'll never crawl out of your mom's basement!" At hearing the threat, Drake simply turned to Shinji, clarifying what the boy had said.

"Oh, so your goal isn't just victory, but humiliation? What a greedy little boy you are, Shinji. Very well, I'll bring the rope for you to truss them up. Tie them to the mast or whatever your little heart desires."

"Don't even think about going easy on them, El Draque. They should have backed down when they could." The pirate huffs.

"Hmph, mercy isn't in my vocabulary. I have a thirst for the finer things in life, and that is all I care for. I may not always have good fortunes, but with humans or bombs, there's a certain fatal inevitability to life." She finally moves walking into the middle of the field Saber soon joining her as the two Servants faced the opposite directions in the way that one might see the beginning of a duel, "Now are you ready to go for broke? It's time to splurge!" Explosions of gunfire and smoke filled the battlefield at the declaration of Drake's statement, both coming on thick in relation to Hakuno's senses as she attempted to find Saber.

"Saber!" Her voice seemed to have reached the woman for Hakuno spotted a glimmer of crimson and gold dancing in the middle of the storm. Heels scratching against the sea-touched floorboards as Saber easily avoided the stream of bullets her way, single-handily cleaving a path of cinder in her wake as Drake continued to bombard her with cannon and gunfire.

"Foolish of you to have challenged me, pirate!" The woman called over the noise, breaking away from the smoke in a hail of rose petals much to Drake's annoyance as she clicked her tongue, eyes following the trail in a haze of repeated fire.

"Bigwigs like you should keep your damn mouth shut!" As Drake went to unveil another onslaught of bullet fire from the way her gun clicked, the distinct noise of steel whistling through the air caught Hakuno's attention as Drake swore before falling through the old floorboards of the ship leaving Saber untouched as she moved back to Hakuno's side having cracked open the deck.

"Rider!" Shinji called out to his Servant, almost appearing concerned as he glared at Hakuno, "What the hell are you doing!?" It was during this tirade that without warning, Shinji shot off a Code Cast creating a small explosion aimed at Saber, surprising both Master and Servant as the woman grunted under the weak burning sensation, visible soot clinging to her skin and clothes in which she was otherwise unscathed. But the vulnerability was all that Drake needed, as it wasn't long before she hopped back on the deck looking a little worn where once again she rushed at Saber.

"Now Saber!" The woman responded in full, bringing Aestus Estus up to defend herself as the two weapons collided in a stalemate, neither Servant budging an inch as the two women stared each other down.

"For royalty, you sure are a pain...!" Drake grumbled as she attempted to shift the positioning of the gun barrel, something which was rendered futile with Saber's strength as she eventually pushed the pirate back. With the scrape of her boots, Drake was nearly thrown off her feet as Saber struck again, this time her blade dancing with deadly precision as she sent strike after strike at Drake, where, despite the woman avoiding her attacks, thin lines of crimson began increasing their presence on Drake's skin as she was finally forced to jump back, unable to take the relentlessness of Saber's blade. As this was happening, Hakuno finally patched together a Code Cast, something that she waited patiently to use the moment Drake summoned up her cannons to unleash one of her skills.

"Get out of there now!" With swift footing, the crimson-garbed woman moved out of the way just as Hakuno hacked into the opposing Servant stunning Drake mid-attack and rendering her incapacitated along with the backfire recoil of her cannons, "Now!" With Drake pinned down, Saber rushed at the woman rapidly drawing on a series of swift sword strokes faster than the eye could see as Darke barely fought back, instead, the pirate had been forced into a corner to which Shinji's expression gradually grew more horrified from the swift way Saber easily flung around his Servant.

"No! No! No! You think I will just let YOU of all people beat me here!?" A familiar panel rose up in front of the boy's face as he proceeded to fire off another Code Cast in Saber's general direction, something that forced Saber to defend herself only to realise that the hack wasn't intended for her but for her foe from the way Drake laughed after absorbing it.

"Now things are really heating up!" She grinned, trailing her guns onto Saber's form, "Now see if you can handle my Noble Phantasm!" At her words, Hakuno's eyes widened.

_No!_

Before the girl could call out to her Servant a dense fog filled the Coliseum, creating a think and heavy atmosphere as Saber called out to her Master, unable to escape the haze herself.

"Stand back, Praetor!" It was now that a large shapeless form began heading towards them, or more accurately towards Saber which was revealed to be a colossal sized ship steered by none other than Francis Drake herself as she stared down at her foes.

"Remember my name! Temeroso el Drago! The woman who brought down the sun!" She grinned as more ships emerged, trailing her pistol on Saber, "Hunt of the Golden Hind!" With that, she fired unleashing a barrage of cannon fire from over a thousand ships all onto Saber, who, unable dodge was left to take the full brunt force of the Noble Phantasm. The battle went silent, instead, all that was left was the thick cloaking of gunpowder and all Hakuno could think about was Saber who had taken the full attack to the point that tears began to well in the girl's eyes as her chest contorted painfully.

"SABER!" Hakuno screamed and almost like a miracle, both to her shock and the shock of their foes Saber emerged from the smoke of cannon fire in a blaze and despite being slightly scratched up the woman stood tall as she smirked.

"This is... nothing!"

"H-How...?" It was now that Shinji fell on his backside out of shock, mortified at the fact that Saber outlived his Servant's Noble Phantasm, something that had even managed to take Drake by surprise as she stared at the crimson-garbed woman. Standing, Saber's gaze flittered over to where Hakuno had sat, her legs having given away at the possibility of Saber dying, it was now that the woman sent her a small smile.

"Now let us finish this, Master!" Hakuno nodded.

"Finish this Saber!" Taking a battle stance, Saber twirled Aestus Estus in her hands flame and rose petals dancing in a beautiful display of power before yelling out a battle cry and dashing forward towards Drake. Unable to move, the pirate failed to stop the crimson blade from piercing through her heart and lungs, ending her life in a display of rose petals as she staggered away coughing up blood and as Hakuno was pronounced the winner, stared in shock at the sight.

_We... won...?_

"What the hell!? How did my Servant get defeated!?" Shinji's yelling tore Hakuno attention from the gruesome sight to where the teenager lay, staring up at her form in expression caught between outrage and horror, "No matter how you look at it, I'm the best! At everything! I can't lose in the first round! It..." He glares at Drake, the woman barely standing, "It's YOUR fault, El Draque! This happened because you suck!"

"...Huh? Flogging a waterlogged sailor, are we? It won't reverse your fortunes, Master." Shinji growled.

"Argh! If you've got the energy to talk back, then go fight! There's no way I'm losing this!" Drake hummed.

"I don't think that's happening. Did you forget that I've been shot in the heart? I'm going to disappear."

"Say what!? You think you can run away and leave me here? I lost because of you!" As this exchange went on Saber had long gone over to Hakuno's side, helping the girl to her feet as they silently continued watching the Master and Servant pair.

"...My fault? Perhaps. Or it could have been carelessness. Or lack of tenacity, luck, ability, etc... Well, whatever. Fortune is fickle and fate is what we make of it. We lost for a reason- We may be strong, but we didn't have what it takes to win." Shinji had finally managed to get to his feet, although from what Hakuno could tell he appeared more exhausted the usual.

"Why are you making it sound like somebody else's problem? I did what I'm supposed to do! I'm the best! It wasn't supposed to go like this. You ruined everything by becoming by my Servant! Useless! Damn it! I can't believe I lost! This game sucks! Suuuucks!" Saber seemingly having enough of the boy's rant simply turned to Hakuno.

"This display is pathetically dull. Let us return to your room. I would enjoy a bath. Just looking at this abomination soils my outfit... As for the lady pirate, I wanted to hang her, but I pity her now. I shall drop my ill will." Deciding to listen to her Servant Hakuno turned her back on the sight as she began to walk off with Saber.

"Hey... W-Wait! Hey!" Shinji called out to her, forcing Hakuno to stop as she turned to see what the teen was screaming about, "I've got an idea. How about you declare that I won the battle?" He moved to reach out to her, only for Saber to protectively step in front of the girl forcing him to stop as he continued to speak, "B-B-Because, you know, you just won this battle by accident! There's a hundred per cent chance you'll lose in the second round. But I'll win it for sure. Think about it. Isn't it better for one of us to keep winning than for you to lose in the next round?" Saber clicked her tongue.

"Let us already leave, Master. I have no desire to see a repeat of this pathetic display." Once again the duo attempted to leave only for Shinji to call out to them again.

"Hey... Wait. I said wait! Can't you see the equation? I'm saying I'll share the Holy Grail with you."

"Cut it out, Shinji." Darke called out to her Master, "You've lost and you know it. You can't change what happened."

"Shut up! We lost because of YOU! What makes you think you have the right to act so bossy!?" He turned his attention back on Hakuno grumbling, "...Damn it. Argh, you may have won this one game, but don't get a big head over it. In real life, I'm still a champion! Listen, when I get home, I'm gonna figure out who you really are and-" The crackle of static-filled Hakuno's ears as Shinji screamed, his hands and legs slowly and painfully being devoured by the system, something that set Hakuno on edge as the boy continued to scream, "-Wha!? Wh-What the hell is going on? M-My body's... disappearing!? I've never logged out like this!" Before Hakuno could even help a barrier came up between them, the scarlet digital wall sealing Shinji's fate from beyond as he continued to writhe in pain, his arms, legs and torso slowly withering into blackness with a desperately cried out. His Servant nearly mirroring him in terms of the way her own body began to fade with the exception of her attitude instead she choose to speak calmly as she stared at Shinji's collapsed form.

"Losers die in the Holy Grail War. As a Master, you should have known that, Shinji."

"What!? D-Die!? But just our avatars get erased, right? There's no way you can DIE in a virtual world..." He was crying out to his Servant now and despite all, he had placed Hakuno through she could help but pity him.

"Yes. You lose, you die. This is a "war," not a "game. Almost everyone who joins this war ends up dead. The sole survivor is the only one who can go home alive."

"Wha... No way! That isn't funny! But it's a tournament! So it's a game, right? Right!?" He cries in pain, "Wh-Why isn't this stopping!? D-Do something! Isn't a Servant supposed to help their Master!?"

"If it was easy to break the rules, they wouldn't have created them in the first place. But, well... the good and the bad both are sent off to another world in the end. It's nothing to complain about."

"Acting like you know so much...! Aren't you ashamed at all!? First, you lose... and now this...!?" It seemed to be getting harder for Shinji to breathe as he was now struggling for breath between his words.

"Hmm? Am I ashamed? Of course, I am. I'm so disgusted with myself that I could throw up. But, remember what I told you when we made our contract, little boy?" She smiles, "Be prepared, because a villain's final moments are laughably miserable!" She laughs heartily even as her body continues to be erased, "Considering the things you've done, this isn't such a bad death. Just let yourself go, Shinji." She sends a grin towards Hakuno and Saber as both continue to watch them disappear, "And you folks over there, let's hear some laughter, huh? It's sad when a clown doesn't get a laugh." She was directly looking at Hakuno now, "May the rest of your journey go well. I'd like it if you ended up stronger then me. In life, I fought against military ships. It's against my nature to enjoy fighting weaker opponents." With the last her words, Francis Drake, pirate and the first person to circumnavigate as she finally disappears directing a false smile Hakuno's way as she fades in a haze of black particles. With her disappearance, it was clear that Shinji knew his fate.

"H-Hey! Who gave you permission to disappear like that!? You gotta help me! Don't leave me!" He called out to the empty air, before turning to Hakuno and calling out to her, "Oh... Oh God...! Then you! You help me! If it weren't for you. I wouldn't be in this situation right now! You owe me-" He continues to scream, "Nooo, no... I'm disappearing! Argh, didn't we use to be friends!? Help me!" It was now that Hakuno realised that the boy was crying, "Waaah! I'm really disappearing! Why? Why does it feel like I'm going to die in real life, too!? What the hell!? This is crazy...! Help! Why aren't you helping me!? I'm only **eight** years old!" Hakuno's eyes widened.

_He's eight!?_

Before she could rush over to the boy, Saber stuck her arm out forcing Hakuno to stop in her tracks.

"Saber!? He-" The woman slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Master. But that is the reality of the Holy Grail War."

"But-" Before she could continue, Shinji's scream cut her off.

"I don't want to die yet-!" Before he could say anything else he fades, disappearing into a series of pixels signifying, the boy known as Shinji Matou, the end of his existence and leaving Hakuno, the lone victor of the Elimination Battle behind.

_Why...? Why did this war have to exist?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Finally out with the next chapter and what an interesting one it was. Regardless, as for the updates on Persona 3: Resonitia I have to announce that it will be on hiatus for quite a bit, so apologies on that part. But I do plan on getting around to it, it's just that I'm not happy with the editing and the way it turned out. As for this book, I do plan to devote most of my time to it so then there's that. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**


	3. 2 arousalborder alliance

2\. arousal/border alliance

"The glory of the night shrouded world and the defiled faceless hero. What is justice, and at the cost of whose pride?" - Unknown

* * *

_A journey without a destination;_

_a voyage at sea with no map._

_What awaits after drifting lost_

_is only a miserable death._

_...And yet._

_You draw sustenance from fish,_

_memorize the pilgrimage of the stars,_

_and land upon nameless shores._

_...We start as novice navigators, but..._

_Rudderless boats never find the grail._

* * *

_I killed a child._

Hakuno could barely recall stepping onto the elevator leading back to the school, instead all that really stuck to her was brief contact with Saber who coaxed her away from the collapsing ship, before disappearing the moment she got on, likely trying to give the girl her own space as she had stayed uncharacteristically silent.

_I killed a child._

The elevator doors slowly slid open revealing the familiar sight of the empty hallway and yet Hakuno lacked the strength to move, instead, for the longest time she stood dumbfounded just staring at the wall.

"It appears the first round is now over." Rin's voice forced Hakuno attention to her form as stared at her, "Even though Shinji was the one who choose to fight you, he's the one who ended up dead. The reigning game champion of Asia is defeated. The moron-"

"...He's not a moron." She choked out shielding herself from Rin's gaze, shocking both Rin and Saber, the former's eyes narrowing and the latter concerned.

_"Praetor?"_

"-What do you mean?" Hakuno bit her lip, why was it so hard for her to breathe?

"He was a child, Rin." For the briefest moment, Rin's eyes widened before returning to their naturally harsh gaze.

"Unfortunate, but this place is a battlefield. Anyone can be caught up in it..." She paused, "Even children." It was now that Hakuno finally built up the courage to look her in the eye, driving the girl's message home: on the field of battle, losers die. it was as simple as that and yet she and Shinji failed to grasp the fact, "The winner of the Holy Grail War can be granted any wish. But there is only one winner. Everyone who enters has wishes and dreams, things they desire to have at any cost. Things worth dying for." Rin eyed her, "You don't seem to have regained any of your memory yet... It's better that way. To lack a motive, that is. But, you should at least be mentally prepared. If you're not ready to kill or be killed, it's better to go hide under a rock." Hakuno once again turned away gripping the threads of her sleeves as she answered, lips pursed.

"I know I should, but..."

"Hide from reality if you like, but round two will inevitably come." Her words were inevitably harsh, yet they held no heat, rather, they were a statement of reality, "No Master thinks they can win without being prepared." As much as Hakuno wanted to argue, Rin was right nearly everyone who stands in the war have a strong will, not a single one she could defeat without a difficult fight. And yet...

She lacked the will to fight.

And Shinji's death was one thing that would haunt her for a long as she lived.

After her discussion with Rin, Hakuno could barely remember returning to her room that night until she sunk, submerged neck-deep in the water while letting the heat envelop her senses. The urge to drift away becoming evermore with the volume of steam as she attempted to recall why she was there in the first place. She hadn't spoken to Saber since they got back, instead choosing to stay in her own head as she moved to the bathroom hoping to do something normal to forget the situation. Hakuno let out a bitter laugh, forget? The idea of forgetting the whole thing should have been the last thing on her mind, rather it should have been- what does she do now? This was close to how Hakuno passed the rest of her night as she moved from the bathroom and to bed, eventually near drifting off to sleep in when Saber finally spoke, the woman tired of letting her remain morse as she rested at her side.

"Master, though your friendship was brief, I understand your need to lament, to reminisce. Do not worry." She smiled, "Rin, was it? That girl seems to have gladly abandoned all sense of civility, but I will not." Hakuno blinked and at noticing her silent inquiry Saber continued, "I like those who are kind. There is no beauty in your tears but they move me nonetheless... Yes. I can't quite put it into words, but after this fight, I do believe I like you more." Despite swelling with pride, it's clear that it was a fact that Saber herself was unsure of, something that caused a laugh to bubble from Hakuno's lips something that softly echoed throughout the room before quieting as Saber continued, "It is not the stronger wish, but the wish that is more beautiful that triumphs in the end. Your wish may be small, frail seed now, but by the end, it will have blossomed beautifully. Therefore, all you need to do is keep winning, and resolution will bloom in your mind." Her words were oddly comforting, and it was something that Hakuno dwelled on as she finally fell asleep drifting into the world of darkness.

* * *

The buzzing of her terminal was what forced Hakuno awake, the sound filling up the silent room as she remained locked in Saber's grip. The woman in question mumbling insults at the machine as she moved deeper into the mattress hoping to block out the noise. It was some time during this that Hakuno had pulled the terminal from her bedside and check the screen, a familiar scrawl of words strung across it.

: **The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board.**

Right... it seems that they had overslept.

She wasn't sure what to think about it- to think about how the world had moved on regardless of those that died.

Like their deaths hadn't mattered.

Would it be the same for her?

"-Master." Saber's voice startled the girl as the blonde lifted her head, the familiar strands of gold strands falling over her face as she gazed up at Hakuno, one with a distinct emotion of disapproval, "Once again you appear lost in that head of yours. Tell me, what is on your mind?" Hakuno nearly sighed, of course, her Servant would notice.

"Saber... would you, miss me if I died?" The question had clearly caught the woman off guard for she had no immediate response, instead opting to stare silently at the girl.

"...Saber?" It was now that the woman finally moved, sitting up as she finally spoke.

"...No," For some reason the answer hurt Hakuno more then it should, mostly with the girl mumbling a small "oh" as she turned away, and moving to get up. Something that she failed to do with the immediate grip of being pulled back down by Saber, the woman placing a light grip on her jaw as she forced the girl to look at her in the eye.

"I haven't finished my answer, Praetor." She sounded exasperated, "I have no desire to miss someone that will not die." It was now that the woman let her grip slacken before moving off to the bathroom leaving a stunned Hakuno watching as Saber as she shut the door behind her.

By the time Hakuno came out of the bathroom, Saber as per usual was patiently waiting for her on her throne. For a moment, the girl was unsure if she should say something only to be cut off by the woman.

"We shall discuss the matter later. For now, I suggest that we head to the bulletin board to find out about our next opponent." Deciding to follow her advice Hakuno left the room and head down the hall, only to find a figure standing in front of the board already. It wasn't until she was closer that she realised who it was.

_That's-!_

"...Hmph. So you are the one who will be my next opponent." It's only now that Hakuno catches a glimpse at the name next to hers.

_Dan Blackmore._

The man owning the name stands tall despite his aged appearance, the same one that had been scolding Shinji for disrespecting the church. But now, now that she was standing before him, she managed to grasp a clear image of the man. Instead of just an aged and weathered appearance, the way the man held himself reminded Hakuno of a man lacking in frailty. And from the way he wore his age, it resembled that of tree rings where his scars have become a solid core and tough bark. It was impossible for her to see his age as a weakness.

"You're green. Whatever, you may think you lack experience." His voice is gravelly as he faces Hakuno, staring the girl in the eye, "That you have let your opponent's appearance shake your resolve is proof enough of inexperience. And your eyes... they are lost. You are beyond hopeless. Entering the battlefield in that state will prove... disastrous." He begins to march off, just as Saber appears gazing studiously at the man.

"He is a seasoned warrior, prepared to die should orders dictate it. Fighting this Master will force you to refine your crude fighting skills," She gazes over at Hakuno, "willing or not!"

_She completely forgot to mention about how outclassed I am._

...Perhaps Saber believed that she could overcome her weakness?

Hakuno wasn't particularly sure, especially with the way Dan pointed out how lost she looked.

_And that conversation..._

Before she could think any deeper about the issue Saber had already left her side beginning to walk back to their room, however, when the woman noticed that the girl wasn't following she stopped gazing back at Hakuno.

"Master?" Hakuno looked up from the floor finding Saber waiting patiently for her.

"...Right." She allowed her feet to carry her back to their room, hoping to continue where they had left off. As per usual, Saber had returned to her spot patiently waiting for Hakuno to speak as the girl gathered up her courage.

"Saber... what did you mean by your answer? That "you wouldn't miss someone if they don't die?" The woman appeared pensive as she answered.

"I meant exactly what I meant in that I have no desire to lose, and that I also intend to fulfil your wish until the very end." Hakuno was stunned, especially when it came to the confidence in which Saber answered her, something that in the way the woman answered earned a laugh to echo from her through devolving into a fit of giggles as Saber gazed in concern at her form.

"Master are you sure you don't require a visit to the Nurse's office?" She shook her head, smiling.

"No, I'm fine. I just needed to get that out of my system." Other then the inquisitive gaze, Saber decided to not press her Master any further as the girl calmed down, "Anyway, I think we should rest before heading out again." Saber nodded.

"Very well, Master." The rest of Hakuno's midday was spent in the comfort of her own room as she began planning on how to go about against her opponent. When during this lamentation that she remembered a particular person, who helped her when she needed it most and soon began to look for said person after exiting the room and finding herself on the pavement of the school's rooftop and facing a familiar set of blue eyes, the pair of which belonged to Rin as she spoke.

"I heard about your opponent in the second round. He's a decorated soldier, although I believe he's retired now. He is a sniper from the kingdom that is allied, whether they wanted or not, with the Harway plutocracy. Things, like crawling over a mile or sniping the enemy commander, are par for the course for him... Get it? He's of a completely different calibre than your first round opponent. Sheesh, you really are pathetic. Your memories haven't returned and you're weak in top of that. I don't wanna preach, but without your memories- without your reason to fight- you're dead in the water." As much as Hakuno hated to admit it herself, Rin was right about her lack of a will in regards to the war, "Only soldiers fight solely out of obligation. For the rest of us, we need to keep our eyes on the prize. You're not a strong-willed person or a soldier. By now, you should know that's a weakness. Even if you've got the strongest Noble Phantasm out there, he'll still make quick work of you." Right, a Noble Phantasm, something that Hakuno still couldn't get a grasp on, and from what she got based on her fight with Shinji and what she gathered from her terminal and the school. It seemed to have been something exclusive to the Servant itself and reveals their true name. Still, it seemed that her confusion was visible that, Rin spoke appearing concerned, "What's with that confused look for? I'm talking about Noble Phantasms... Don't tell me you don't know. It's like King Arthur's Excalibur a Noble Phantasm is a power that makes your Servant a Servant."

"A Servant a Servant?" The question seemed to baffle Rin.

"...You don't have a Noble Phantasm? That would mean that you aren't making full use of your Servant's powers, and yet you defeated El Draque? And here I thought you'd relied on a really potent Noble Phantasm to defeat El Draque." She hummed, "I might have to rethink my opinion of you. But, more and more, I'm getting the feeling that something's is very off about you. I mean, your memories didn't return after prelims, and you can't use your Noble Phantasm, either. You're a troublesome individual, you know that? Maybe a bug damaged your personal data when you exited the prelims. Possibly your Magic Circuit isn't functioning right. In any case, you have to fix the issue. Meanwhile, you better keep using your Servant and updating their Alteration of the Soul. You may be able to use their Noble Phantasm if you strengthen your bond with your Servant. The SE. RA. PH is supposed to treat all Masters equally. If the SE. RA. PH sees that you can't use your Noble Phantasm, it will take corrective action." She pauses, "One more thing. Defeating an enemy isn't an invitation to forget that the enemy ever existed. It's helpful to know who you've fought, so take the time to look over your Matrix." Done she waves Hakuno away before going back to gazing out to the sky. This left the girl walking back down the stairs until she reached the ground floor, before she could head to the Arena, however, Saber appeared a neutral expression on her face as she gazed up at the girl.

"Don't look so pensive. Have those girl's words struck you so deep?" Of course, it would be highly unlikely for Saber to simply ignore her and yet Hakuno can't help but inquire about the woman's Noble Phantasm.

"What about your Noble Phantasm, Saber?" The woman after staying silent eventually answers.

"A Noble Phantasm is the symbol of a legendary soul. If used it would disclose my identity. I will disclose it to you in time, but it should not be exposed on small fry in the first round." She smiles proudly, "Yes, a need to use it will arrive. Anticipation will sweeten the day it is finally revealed." As expected the woman's answer was rather cryptic, which was likely for the best concerning tactics.

_It would probably be advantageous if I wait as long as possible to use Saber's Noble Phantasm..._

The terminal beeps, interrupting the conversation and leaving Hakuno with more questions then answers as she gazed down at the screen a familiar set of letters pasted across it.

: **The primary cypher key has been generated.**

Right, they also had the matter of their opponents and the Arena, something Saber whole-heartedly agreed with as she spoke.

"Our task has been laid out for us. Completing it is more worthwhile then Noble Phantasms blather." At the end of her words, the familiar digital glimmer of her disappearing as Hakuno decided to move, her feet carrying her to the entrance of the Arena when she nearly instinctively crouched down, whereupon realising that two distinct forms lingered before the Arena doors stopped as she stood next to the corner.

"I've just learned the identity of our next opponent. Though young, they did survive the first round. So be on your guard always. And I will not tolerate you acting solely on your "gut feelings." From what Hakuno could tell the first voice was definitely Dan, it was the Servant's voice, however, that threw her off with their casualness.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I don't care who our opponent is, my only goal is their death. And anyway, they've already killed once, have they not? Anyone who made it through the first round is worthy of a little respect. Or is that just me...?" Dan scolds them.

"Your arrogance will be the death of us. I need you to obey my commands if we are to survive. No more acting on your own like the first round. Winning battles is meaningless if we lose the war. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate your insubordination a second time."

"I got it, I got it. Geez, old man, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." Before the girl could realise, she was already back to back with the Saber, the woman in question humming momentarily before speaking up.

"It seems that man in green is our next opponent. It appears that he is more bully than soldier. Uncouth as he may be, he has emerged victorious from the first round. That being said, he might be more a source of amusement than an actual threat." It was during this that Dan and his Servant had already left through the Arena doors, something that Saber noticed as Hakuno had already moved, heading towards the doors and prompting the blonde to follow before she stopped, forcing Hakuno to stop as well as the woman glared down the doors, wary, "Master, it appears that they have already entered the Arena. We'll probably encounter them once inside, so be sure you've made any necessary preparation. There is no need for haste so take care of any unfinished business you might have."

"I'm good, thanks for asking though, Saber." The crimson-garbed woman nodded.

"That's good to hear, Master. Though, this foe will be different from what we've faced before. Stay alert." Hakuno nodded, as she went to open the door, the familiar glimmer of dark filling her vision before it adjusted to a deep green. But upon entering, almost immediately the atmosphere of the Arena presses down on her chest firing warning messages screaming throughout her head.

_Don't stop-_

Despite her brain screaming at her to move, her feet refused, like they've been nailed to the floor. An instinctual fear in which both her mind and body have become disconnected over her basic instincts. That primal sensation of having to flee as fast as possible on the basis that death will come to claim her if she stays any longer. And she would have stayed that it not been for Saber's voice the woman glaring at the area around them as she seethed with anger and disgust freeing Hakuno from her paralysis.

"What- This area is infused with poison! To think he'd try to assault me from the shadows- Such arrogance and an appalling lack of refinement!" It was okay now, as long as Saber was by her side, she could freely move it was something the woman hadn't noticed as she spoke to Hakuno still staring out into the Arena, "There is no time for discussion. This must be an aspect of that Servant's Noble Phantasm. I can feel an aura of death even here. With this kind of Noble Phantasm, the source of it must be nearby. If we destroy it, the poison will dissipate. There is only one course of action to be taken. I will destroy this foul trickery with my blade!" She gazes over at Hakuno, "Be careful, Praetor." The girl in question nods before stepping forward, only to recoil at the sudden pinch at her throat causing her to cough painfully, something that Saber instantaneously reacts to muttering a curse.

"The damned poison is stronger then I realised... Praetor!" The girl in question looks to Saber, "Hold onto me."

_Wha-?_

Before Hakuno could realise, Saber already had swept the girl off her feet before dashing across the labyrinth floor, something that caused a slight squeal to escape the girl's throat as she was carried off. It was when they had reached several forks in the road that Saber referred to her for directions, something that allowed Hakuno to easily guide her which eventually resulted in them spotting a lone tree.

"Praetor," Saber started as she continued to run, shaking off the influence poison with ease, "I feel magic flowing from that tree. It must be the source. Destroying it will obliterate the source." She stops momentarily, "Which way, Master?"

"Right." Nodding the woman sets off again, it wasn't until Hakuno noticed another pair of figures talking that she forces Saber to stop motioning the woman to put her down, a command that Saber follows as she smiles realising who they've run into.

"How convenient. Then I will draw my blade here." Before the belligerent woman could attack, Hakuno was already a step ahead in that she pulls the woman back shaking her head as the said Servant went to protest pressing a finger to her lips and silencing Saber who huffed but relented, annoyed at the missed opportunity.

"What is the meaning of this?" It's Dan's voice that catches their attention.

"What's that? I put up a little barrier so that you'd win, boss. Why wait until the Elimination Battle to take them out? If they drop out now it'll be an easy victory for us."

"...Who gave you the command to do such a deed? Even scavengers such as vultures that feed upon carrion have at least a single shred of dignity." They're obviously enraged at each other, likely over what strategy to follow, "The use of the yew tree is unnecessary for this fight. I thought I forbid you to use it... It seems to me you lack the most important traits: Pride."

"Pride, you say? Sorry, but I just can't see myself seeking something as useless as that. I mean, I'm all for it if that's all we need to win this whole thing. Really, it'd be the best thing in the world if our enemies would just kill themselves in the face of our Pride! Sorry, I'm not nearly the man you are. I'm just a pragmatist that'll resort to poison if it'll guarantee a kill." Dan pauses at this as if the man were processing his Servant's words.

"...I see. Violation of trust. Ambushes. Betrayal. These are the things you rely on in battle."

_So the Servant put up the barrier on his own._

"It appears that those two do not get along. I can empathize with what that old knight is trying to say. There is no sense of beauty in his actions. Also, there are far better poisons he could've used." Hakuno simply sighs at the second part of her Servant's comment.

"I will not order you to lower this barrier now." Dan's voice is low, whether it was from scorn or disdain Hakuno will never really know, "However, should you choose to disobey me again-" After a somewhat petulant reply of "Gotcha," the sense of their presences disappears and Hakuno sighs in relief. The discord if played well enough could be to their advantage on the basis that she investigate further, maybe the key to victory for the second round. It's now without realising that upon stepping forward that familiar sensation of chocking immediately caused her to hack, something that forced her to recoil once more as Saber ran to her aid, only for the girl to wave her off.

"I'll be fine." This earned scrutiny from the woman, but she eventually relented at the girl's persistence abit reluctantly. And so Hakuno continued, down the path to the tree, her throat mildly burning as the poison pressed against her airways.

_Almost there..._

After trudging through the area the duo finally arrived at the tree, something Saber approached as she readied her blade.

"This must be it- The source of the barrier, the yew tree. It is filthy to even look upon... Such a vile thing." Saber swallows in disgust, before swinging as Hakuno watches, Aestus Estus burning with the rage of its master, singing, as it sliced cleanly through the tree and devouring it with fire leaving, nothing not even ash in the wake of its bite. Instantaneously, the moment the source of the barrier disappears so does the pressure encasing her throat. Hakuno hears the woman huff.

"It is done." The girl nods before moving on, the idea of needing to think permeating her mind as she moved towards a barrier. As expected the switch is nearby, when she goes to trigger it, however, is when something flies at her. It was this sudden shift in movement that causes her to yell for Saber who easily blocks the creature from attacking Hakuno, revealing it to be a box-like creature similar to the one that had attacked them in the first labyrinth. One that in a display of expert swordsmanship Saber easily dispatched the enemy easily taking it down in a series of sword strokes as it shattered into pixels.

"This is why you are to stay behind me, Praetor." The woman scolded, before relenting noting the expression on Hakuno's face, "U-Umu... Please be more careful next time." Nodding, Hakuno proceeded to move through the labyrinth once again where it wasn't long before Hakuno discovered Trigger Code Gamma, the box nestled at a top of a staircase within the maze that involved the process of running around in several loops and the eventual dispatch of several programs that she finally had managed to pick it up with Saber praising her for her dedication they moved on. This ended the otherwise uneventful exploration in their shared room, Saber commenting about their encounter with Dan and his Servant.

"I feel our enemy Master and Servant have clashing views on battle." She smiles, "In times like this, your reliance willpower instead of ability or philosophy really comes in handy for me! Indeed, I entrust myself to that willpower without question, Praetor. Since those two cannot understand each other soul to soul, they rely on faulty words and emotions. So, let us exacerbate their ill feelings towards each other, and in doing so, grasp victory. Remember, observe those two closely in order to ascertain the differences in their philosophies." That was the end of their conversation and only one they had that night for as soon as Hakuno's head hit the pillow she was fast asleep drifting in a plain of darkness.

* * *

It was about midday when the sound of voices caught Hakuno's attention while she headed down the hall to the library. One belonging to the refined tone of Leo, another she had yet to ascertain, the main giveaway being their appearance once she moved a little closer, eavesdropping.

"Greetings, Sir Dan Blackmore. It's an honour to meet a knight of such renown." Now that Hakuno was right there, she had a basic glimpse of the boy's appearance as he spoke in the direction of the stairwell, Gawain as per usual a was a looming like a silver shadow as Dan responded his voice tinged with the same roughness she'd come to identify with the old man.

"The honour is mine. To meet the lord successor to the Harways in a place such as this..."

"Certainly you're not surprised. I am just here to retrieve what is rightfully ours. I am a novice to the battlefield, but my family decided that I was to be the one to go. It's an embarrassing confession to make to such a seasoned knight." Hakuno was slightly surprised at the admission but, continued listening nonetheless.

"The almighty Grail... The Holy Grail is to be yours?"

"Of course. We Harways must have it under our control, especially if its guardianship is vacant. Something so divine does not belong in the hands of a normal man, but in the embrace of a king. This Holy Grail War is annoying, but what can you do?"

"You speak of the divine right of kings. Yes, I can see that's where you're coming from. So the Holy Grail is legitimate. To tell the truth, I was rather dubious on the whole... Oh no, I feel unsuitably roused. To think at this age I would see the honour in questing for the Holy Grail!" The man seemed surprised at this revelation as Leo spoke once again.

"Of course the Holy Grail is real. To your country most of all."

"Oh? And how have you arrived at that conclusion?" Dan questioned.

"Because of you, Sir Blackmore. You are not only a veteran but a knight decorated by the Queen. The fact that a man of your rank has been dispatched is proof that the Grail is real."

"What are you saying, young king? I am just an old soldier. The Queen could not spare a young life for this battle royale, hence I was called upon." Leo refused to believe the man's words as he continued to speak.

"You're close to the Queen, so you must have heard her displeasure at a certain allied organisation."

"Well, the Queen's intentions do not reach a simple soldiers ears." It was only now that Leo relents his line of questioning, ending the conversation in a polite tone.

"Ah, I see. I beg your pardon. I shall take my leave." He turns to his Servant, "Let us be off Gawain."

"As you wish." As he proceeded to bid Dan farewell, Leo notices Hakuno standing in the hallway, causing the girl to tense as he speaks to her.

"It's been a while, Hakuno. I had heard you passed the round. Congratulations. Are you ready for the second round? I'd wish you luck, but... It's strange. The black knight's lance has splintered. No, perhaps he exchanged it for a sword. If his conviction is no longer what it used to be, then perhaps... you have a genuine shot at victory." The boy doesn't elaborate any further before leaving, and apparently Dan had left as well while the girl hadn't been paying attention, leaving Hakuno with the issue of deliberation of what the two were talking about in the first place.

_A magical wish-granting cup?_

Hakuno shook her head.

_Now isn't the time for this..._

She went to move once again only to halt as a growl escaped her stomach, the amused voice of Saber soon following.

_"Are you hungry, Master?"_

Hakuno blushed, remembering that lunch had completely slipped her mind in her search for information.

"I may have forgotten about lunch..." She heard Saber sigh.

_"Praetor..."_

"Sorry, I tend to forget that despite this being a virtual world, things like hunger and thirst still exist," Hakuno mumbled, as she moved once again, heading down the stairs.

_"Please remember to make your health a priority. As beneficial as researching the enemy is, if you collapse during the Elimination Battle, all will be for naught." _The girl hummed in agreement with her words, where she finally arrived at the cafeteria. As expected the place was rather full, being that it was around lunchtime for the inhabitants of the Moon Cell. It was here that, Hakuno settled into an empty back table where she proceeded to devour the entirety of an anmitsu bowl, had Saber not previously seen the girl's appetite and her sweet tooth, the sight of a large-sized bowl of anmitsu being single-handedly devoured by a girl as petite as Hakuno would have rendered the woman speechless, regardless the blonde proceeded to talk to the girl about their opponent.

_"Beyond the discord between those two is the evident gap in skill level between you and that old knight. Master, once your finished and we have rested, let us head to the Arena and see what we can do the close the gap between you two."_ Following the woman's advice, Hakuno finished before leaving the cafeteria whereupon returning to their room, Saber finally revealed herself settling in her usual spot where she began to voice her annoyance a conversation provoked by Hakuno's inquiries on their opponent's Servant.

"First a pirate, now a thief! It's no fault of yours but I find this ferociously boring! Along the way we returned, the Servant of a magus we just passed by was the beautiful Atalante. Greek Legendary Souls are lovely, as was that Atalante! That thief in green robes cannot compare!" Saber proceeds to pout, settling deeper into the makeshift throne. It made Hakuno think that their opponent in the second round offended her sensibilities or something along those lines, "That man has a treacherous nature. And as a king, I deplore him for bearing fangs against a nobleman. Remember this well! I dislike frugality, destitution, and treason! He is all of those in one! It is enough to make my hair curl- Are you even listening, Praetor!?"

_A king, huh?_

It was something that Leo had mentioned. The talk of kings. It felt strange to Hakuno, the constant presence of kings felt foreign and yet, it wasn't that unusual. Which left her with the inquiry of if Leo is a modern-day king, then what did Saber preside over?

"Saber, what type of ruler were you?" The question causes the woman to pause before answering.

"Hmn? What sort of ruler was I? That is not easily stated... For my entertainment, I will have you guess. How am I reflected in your eyes?"

_Perhaps she was an idol?_

_She's a shorty._

_She wears a dress._

_I can picture her singing._

"An idol, I guess?" Saber seemed satisfied with the answer as she smiled proudly.

"You mean a celebrated artist? Umu, you are exactly right, Praetor! I am an artist before an emperor! I sang songs, and enjoyed writing as well! I also immersed myself in sculpting once, and metalwork!" As Saber continued to bubble away, for the first time Hakuno could truly see the artist in her resplendent figure, however, it was during this that another question invaded her mind.

_...But could an artist with such an eclectic repertoire become popular?_

"So, how popular were you as an artist, Saber?" Saber huffed, a crimson blush erupting on her cheeks as she answered, stuttering.

"Hmph, how popular was I? I-I was very much in demand! Upon a triumphant return from battle, a small girl laid a crown of flowers on my head. I was quite popular!"

"...Isn't that that your popularity as a king, not as an artist?" It was now that the woman fumed, noting both her question and the expression on her face.

"S-Shut up, and what's with that look!? I would not lie!" Noting that she wasn't relenting Saber hastily added to her answer, "...W-Well, not every one of my works was a masterpiece, but most of them were quite fine. Perhaps my literary works were... too advanced for their time. They were eschewed by my friends." She then went one to imitate one of her friends, "We are friends and I support your government, but I cannot understand eighty percent of your art!" Saber fumed before calming, the blush still deeply set into her expression, "I nearly murdered Tacitus in an outburst of rage over that comment from my dear friend- Well, in the end, I stopped myself. I had grown accustomed to the public lacking an understanding of my art. No one understands my genius. My own faith in myself is sufficient." She finally looks at Hakuno having spent the past of the conversation looking away, "As well as the faith of my Praetor, who places their life in my hands-" She nods expectantly and for some reason, Hakuno felt a chill run up her spine.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this..._

"...Okay, I believe you... for now." If she were to keep Saber by her side willingly, then it meant that Hakuno would have to approve of her hobbies, regardless of whether she was a good artist or not.

"A good response." The blush had finally disappeared from her expression as she smiled and that was all that it took to convince Hakuno regardless of the next of her words sounding like a command, "Someday I will show that I am right. Until then, trust my words."

_Besides..._

She examined Saber, finding truth in what she said. Only an artist can truly assess the quality of their work. Those who desire others' assessments are not artists but merchant craftsman. With that, the conversation ended, and Hakuno moved next to Saber sorting out several files the folders opening up before her as she gazed at the collection of items in her inventory. It was an action that Saber grew curious of as she approached Hakuno.

"Master, what is it that you are doing?"

"Sorting out our inventory, we don't use items often but... You can never be too sure." The woman nodded.

"I see, then once you are finished. We shall head out, I desire to fight in the Arena." Silently agreeing with the woman, it wasn't long before Hakuno finished and it was now that the two left, upon leaving, however, a unique voice caught her attention.

"Good day." The voice that greeted her was mechanical, as was their expression a complete contrary to her appearance; distinct light shades of lavender hair and eyes, sunkissed skin, lithe frame, and white, gold clothing. She reminded Hakuno of an exotic doll from her movements, along with a blank expression, "I believe that this is our first time to actually converse like normal people, is it not? My name is Rani. Like you, I am here for the purpose of obtaining the Holy Grail." It's only now that Hakuno notices the distinct emotion in her voice, "I've been scanning the stars for clues about you. Unlike other Masters, you are an enigma. So I wish to ask you directly, and please answer me honestly, this question: What are you?" Hakuno goes to answer her only to stop, the violent thrum of an oncoming headache forcing her to take a step back, a hastily gathered apology escaping her lips as she moved in the direction of the stairs.

"I- I'm sorry, I can't answer you- If you'll excuse me." Before she'd realised and as Rani attempted to stop her, Hakuno fled slipping down the stairs before hurling herself down the hall and into the garden where her feet finally gave way and she collapsed onto the pavement, it was during this panic that Saber had appeared, concerned as moved to the girl's level.

"Master!?"

Her voice sounded far, extremely far, the whispers of another forcing her into the concrete only to get pulled into Saber, the woman gingerly handling in order to keep her upright.

_"...hear me?"_

_"...she's not going to..."_

_"...preserve them."_

Her breathing ran ragged as tears dripped from her eyes, a subconscious action as Saber brushed her thumb against her cheeks wiping the girl's tears.

"Praetor..."

"I-I'm fine..." Saber opened her mouth to protest only to close it at Hakuno's expression, the girl looking away as she gripped onto the fabric of Saber dress, "We should do an Alteration of the Soul... there's just something I want to check." This received more concern from Saber and as much as the woman wanted to question Hakuno, her Master was incorrigible in her stubbornness and as a result, merely resorted to helping the girl to her feet.

"Very well, Master." With that, the two headed through the doors of the chapel, the familiar tension greeting her as she approached the two siblings, Touko starting with a simple question as Saber hung behind gazing at the decor.

"Used to Alterations are you?" Hakuno nodded, "Good. Your Servant should be closer to what they once were. They've been weakened by their Master's rank. You'd better get them back to full strength ASAP." It was this that spurred, Aoko to speak, regarding her sister with a death glare.

"In a world of oddities, Touko speaking with a lowly Master is the oddest. Must be the e-cigs..."

"Exactly! No coffee, no tobacco, I'm forced to spend my days with a mouth-breathing imbecile! Only the insane could enjoy being trapped here. I can't wait to finish here and ditch this body." Touko continues her tirade but, Hakuno couldn't notice but find something odd about her choice of words.

"What do you mean by ditch this body?"

"Did I mumble? Once a magus enters the SE. RA. PH, they can't leave until they get the Holy Grail. But, I'm not a Master, meaning that I'm basically trapped here unless I take drastic measures- Such as create a version of myself that'll self destruct once my business in the SE. RA. PH is done." Hakuno wasn't sure how to answer her when Aoko spoke.

"Ignore her. She's just a twisted degenerate who showers what little love she has on her dolls. The difference between her and her copies are minuscule. Think the difference between genius and..." She trails off before continuing, "Anyway, just take everything she says with a boatload of salt. So up for an Alteration now?"

"Um, yes."

"Cool," She gestures to the alter, "you know the drift."

"Right. Saber." Her Servant, at hearing her class name being called walks past her and to the alter, an expression of pensiveness on her face as Hakuno settles on one of the pews both Master and Servant silent as Aoko goes ahead with the Alteration. Once again it was the same painful jagged sensation entering her chest as Aoko poked around her magic circuits a sensation that soon pulled her into an uncomfortable state of slumber. When Hakuno awoke once again, she was looking up at Saber the woman tenderly running a hand through her hair when she looked down.

"How are you feeling, Praetor?" Hakuno a little more used to the sensation of complete exhaustion shifted off of Saber, the woman helping her to her feet as she spoke, finally remembering what she had dragged them into the chapel for.

"Saber..." She mumbled, still struggling to formulate a sentence from the backlash of the Alteration, "Did you... see anything?" The woman paused, unsure of what her Master meant.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"My memories... did you see any?" Saber went still, seeming pensive as she answered shaking her head.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Oh." Disappointment wove its way into her tone as she leaned into the pew, her mind wandering.

_Did you really expect anything else?_

She had.

And that idea had been crushed along with her luck.

"Then let's get going-" As Hakuno went to move the stern tone of her Servant's voice forced her to pause.

"Master, wipe that depressed countenance off your face, it is unsightly for someone as noble as you to have such an expression." Her words surprised Hakuno, especially at the lack of heat behind them, rather they were of comfort and it was something the girl greatly appreciated as she smiled.

"Thank you, Saber." The woman huffed.

"It was nothing."

"Right, then let's head to the Arena." This immediately set Saber in action, the woman disappearing as she celebrated.

_"Then let us show our foes the true power of my blade!" _Taking her enthusiasm in stride Hakuno headed off, exiting the chapel, garden and eventually entering the hallway of the school, a location that soon found her vulnerable to the shoulder grip of Taiga- er, Fujimura the woman talking rapidly that the girl struggled to follow as she was shaken back and forth.

"Hakuno, I need your help! It's an emergency! Do you think you can help me out?" Dazed the girl barely comprehended the issue, uttering out a simple "huh?" Apparently, this had been the correct answer as the teacher grinned, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" With her little outburst, the woman backed away allowing the girl to regain her footing as the teacher continued, "Well, a persimmon that a friend gave me as a gift somehow got sent into the Arena by mistake... But I don't know whose Arena it was sent to. So I'm throwing up the Taiga signal to all students... So, do you think you can help me out by searching your Arena? It'll be two days before it gets reported as a system error, so please get it before then! Oh, and to motivate your further I've prepared another reward for the one who finds it, happy hunting!" Having finished her request Hakuno watched the woman march off before continuing on, where upon entering the Arena the two began their hunt, something that as a result of the Alteration became a breeze as Saber decimated every program they came across. This eventually to the point Hakuno was positive that the woman was simply flaunting her power once she had finally destroyed the last of the programs in a blaze of glory. It was during this entire run through the labyrinth that Hakuno managed to spot the box of fruit Taiga had desired, quickly storing it away before heading back. While heading back, however, she felt something snap under her feet and upon inspecting what she had stepped on it had been an arrow now splintered as a result of her misplaced weight.

_What's that doing here?_

Picking the object up, she examined it further and from what she could tell it likely belonged to their opponent. Something, Saber had noticed as she walked up to the girl.

"Praetor, If we look into this later we may uncover the identity of our opponent. For now, I recommend storing that away until an opportunity comes by." Storing it away they proceeded to head back once again without any more interruptions, where, by the time they reached their room, Saber, worn down from the consecutive battles had fallen asleep on the makeshift throne, snoring softly.

_Maybe, I've been pushing her too hard..._

Sighing, Hakuno moved over to the woman where she gently lifted the blonde into her arms, the woman leaning into her as she carried her to bed before tucking her in.

"Goodnight, Saber."

* * *

_"Praetor,"_ Saber's voice caught the girl's attention as she went to leave their room, _"for some reason, I feel uneasy at the prospect of you walking around the school."_ Taking the warning in stride the girl proceeded into the hallway before heading down the stairs, the moment she stepped onto the first floor foyer, however, was when a sudden chill runs through her freezing the girl in place. Something that even forced Saber to react as she appeared before the girl, staring at the area behind her as she gripped Hakuno's wrist pulling her slightly closer as she whispered.

"Praetor, do not look behind you. Should you do so your fate will be sealed." Despite Saber's warning, Hakuno was fully aware of the fact that they were undeniably being stalked by a Servant, "...Breathe slowly and quietly. Do nothing that will draw attention to yourself."

_Calm down..._

Hakuno mentally repeated the mantra to herself as she calmed down before taking a deep breath.

_Breathe..._

She finally locked eyes with Saber, the two sharing a silent conversation before the woman nodded in understanding.

_One, two, three?_

"Praetor, run!" Hakuno ran, fleeing towards the Arena as Saber followed, the two making a mad scramble as they push through the doors landing in the Arena. Once there Hakuno couldn't help but feel a moment's relief- only for it to be shattered as Saber tensed, speaking.

"It's still too soon to relax, Master. I still sense that someone is out for our blood... Let us continue to run." She hears her huff, "This hero is rather roughish, menacing us from the shadows. I enjoy the hunt, but not being hunted. We must find a position to retaliate from...!" At her advice, Hakuno took off again, mind on full alert for her to keep running and yet-

_Were we able to get away?_

"So called that. Thanks for being such an easy-to-read Master." Saber reacted, moving in front of her and preventing the arrow from harming either of them-

"He shot an arrow at us. He is a smart one, shooting from our blind spot. However-!"

Or so she had thought.

-Sharp pain.

Hakuno finds herself on her knees, gaze trained on a small gash across her left arm, the arrow having torn through her blazer and skin. Nausea bubbles against her throat at the sight, more than what would be considered normal.

_A second arrow._

Saber had stopped the first but that was the diversion needed to fire the second.

"Two arrows!? Both laden with poison- the enemy's an Archer...!" She struggles to stay conscious, the poison coursing through her system at an alarming rate that she struggles to rise.

"Sa...ber..." The woman is instantly at her side, nearly pulling her into a bridal carry only for the girl to shake her head as she struggled to breathe.

-Had her body always felt this heavy?

"Hang in there, Master!" Turns out in her poison addled daze, Saber had taken the initiative to half-carry her, half-drag her, with her arm over the woman's shoulder. As they reached another part of the labyrinth, however, the sensation of nausea came back to her twofold, and Hakuno forced Saber away as she threw up, blood mixing with bile.

"Enjoy your final breaths." Vision blurry, it dipped into black and back as Saber lifted her from the floor, pulling Hakuno with her.

"Just a little longer, Praetor...! Just a few more steps!" As Saber urged her on, Hakuno barely remained conscious, the poison having paralysed most of her body as they finally reached the end.

"Damn. You one tough brat." Those were the last words she'd heard from the Archer as Saber finally dragged her through the portal where she ended up in the school hallway, the poison having receded enough in that she had just enough strength to drag herself to the Nurse's Office. Where, upon entering through the doors with Saber, collapsed, her body having finally given away to the poison.

* * *

When Hakuno awoke, she had found herself facing Saber through her half-lidded vision, the woman upon seeing her awake, smiled although for some reason the felt that it was somewhat strained.

"How are you feeling, Praetor?"

"Saber...?" She croaked out, attempting to get up only to be gently pushed back down onto the infirmary bed.

"Rest Master, you're still recovering from the effects of poisoning. Also-" Hakuno watched the woman get up and disappearing behind the curtain before reappearing with a glass of water which she handed to Hakuno, "Here, Praetor, drink. Your throat must be parched." She blinked, before taking a sip, the water washing away the sour taste lingering on her lips from losing her lunch the day previous. A little more awake now she looked to the curtains covering the infirmary windows before speaking.

"What time is it?" Her Servant answered.

"Dawn, Master, you've been sleeping for a few hours now."

"Oh..." She mumbled before speaking once again this time focusing on her Servant, "Is something wrong, Saber?" The woman stares at her inquiringly.

"What do you mean, Praetor?"

"Your smile... It looks strained." Saber huffed as she looked away.

"It's foolish, but you were talking in your sleep."

"Was I? Do you remember what I said?" The woman's eyes widened, and for a moment she had almost seemed unsure if she should speak, her expression morphing into a neutral one.

"Well... yes, you said something strange..." Hakuno looked questioningly at her, "You called out for someone to take you outside..." Saber finished, and Hakuno could say nothing, her body had gone numb.

_Outside?_

She wondered if the statement had something to do with her previous life and yet any attempt at recalling left her with a headache teasing at the edges of her vision and a near-permanent blank slate of memory. It was during these musings that she finally spoke to Saber, catching the woman's attention.

"Saber, thanks for telling me..." The woman nodded, "Also, was there anything you needed to tell me about our opponent?" Saber lightened at this, leaning into the chair as she expressed her opinion, "The enemy Servant was as you recall was and Archer... with poison arrows at his disposal." She huffed, "That grey-haired knight is not a venerable as I imagined! He has been corrupted by the Holy Grail." Saber then pauses, shaking her head once she realised that she was rambling, "...Now isn't the time to speak ill of the enemy. Not when you're are still recovering." The girl shook her head, feeling a little better after listening to Saber speaking.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But I think I'll lie down for a bit longer though." As she finished her words, exhaustion began to overwhelm her once more and she found herself drifting off once more, barely catching Saber's words and her smile.

"Sleep well then, Praetor."

When Hakuno awoke once again she was sitting up in the midday sun, Saber having disappeared as Sakura treated her, the doll-like AI diligently explaining the poison used on her all the while scolding the girl.

"This was taxine, a toxin from the yew tree. It's quite a terrifying natural poison. I don't know how much I can treat of it with my natural abilities, but I'll do what I can. But you can't let this happen to you again. You only have one body, okay? Treat it well." She administers the girl a detoxifier, bringing a sense of relief over Hakuno when she hears the doors to the Nurse Office open, admitting a surprise visitor.

"..." It was Dan, his Servant having appeared behind him which caused the girl to tense attempting to draw on strength that wasn't there. However, instead of what she expected the man's actions greatly betray them, "I've destroyed the Noble Phantasm, the source of the poisoned arrows. Their effects should dissipate. Please accept this a token of my apology, if only to humour me." Hakuno finds his words strange.

-Disabling a Noble Phantasm?

She wondered if that was even possible. Hakuno then watches the man turn to his Servant which now that she was able to get a good look, was covered in head to toe with green, it reminded her of an illustration on the cover of a book in which she had glimpsed at during one of her forays to the library.

"And, Archer, I'm disappointed in your use of underhanded tactics- loosed without my permission. To break the rules of the battlefield is to sunder the fabric of your character. This war is between individuals, not countries. There is no longer any need to resort to savagery." A quiet confession. There was something unshakeable about the conviction underlying the solemn words from the man, "Archer. Your Master, Dan Blackmore, commands you with the force of a Command Seal. I hereby prohibit any attacks on enemy Master's with your Yew Bow while on campus." This shocks his Servant.

"What!? Are you crazy, boss...!? I thought you wanted this to be an easy win!" The man's right hand glows a bring crimson of the seal being used.

"Of course. And I will not lose. My victory is the natural outcome of the situation. However, Archer, I speak only to my own resolve. My fight and yours are separate. There are circumstances in which we may not win. My victory is not the same as yours."

"..." Without a word Archer disappears, and Hakuno is stunned by the old knight's actions. To her, the fact that he used a Command Seal just to force his Servant to fight fairly was astonishing. Dan then turned to her.

"Please understand that my Servant acted improperly and against my deepest wishes. I intend to grasp victory only on the battlefield proper. I hope you can forgive this incident." That said, Dan turned around and walked off when Saber appeared, huffing.

"I retract what I said this morning. This man is worthy of the title of knight. He proved his honour by apologising with a Command Seal, and revealing the name of his Noble Phantasm. I am impressed by his warrior's spirit, though he's naive to be so honourable! Fortunately for the knight, we to desire an honourable fight!" Having finished her part she disappears and Hakuno finally leaves the Nurse's Office glad to no longer be confined to a bed. It was a few hours after this that the buzzing of her terminal goes off signifying another announcement, one where she glanced down at the screen familiar letters scrawled across it.

: **The second cypher key has been generated on the second floor.**

As much as she had wanted to proceed to the Arena immediately, Hakuno found herself moving towards the library and upon walking through the doors she immediately moved the shelves before stumbling across the book she'd desired, were upon flicking through it, found the page that held a clue to who Archer truly was.

_-About the Yew Bow-_

_A short bow made from yew. __Considered sacred by the Celts, using yew is thought to signify that one has -become one with the forest-._

Unfortunately, the book other than the short sentence about the Yew Bow contained little else in regards to information on their opponent. So after placing the book back, Hakuno left the library and proceeded downstairs were to her luck she spotted her teacher. The woman bounding down the hall as per usual when Hakuno ran up to Taiga explaining that she had found the persimmons.

"Ah, my persimmons! So it was in your Arena after all! Thank you so much for getting it for me!" She laughed, "I can finally share this with everyone. Oh, and as per my request your reward will be transferred to your room." She grinned ruffling the girl's hair before walking off, "Anyway, see yeah later, Hakuno!" That done, Hakuno then moved to the Arena, where upon entering the second floor found herself in the remains of an ancient underwater coliseum, something that clearly pleased Saber as she began to gush at the site.

"A coliseum submerged under the sea! Indeed, its beauty is dazzling! I've looked forward to this!" She then grabbed the girl's wrist tugging her along with an enthusiasm so infectious that Hakuno couldn't help but crack a smile of her own, "Let us go, Praetor! Many amusements await us!" With this in mind, they stormed through the Arena dispatch everything and anything in their path to the point that once again the programs shifted into a passive mode in that they were no longer attacking them at random. It was something that easily allowed Hakuno to locate the Trigger for that week under the name of Trigger Code Delta, and with the main objective out of the way they made their way to the exit where they returned back to campus. For Hakuno the trip to the Arena was a success and an otherwise uneventful affair that ended with the placement of two beautiful golden potted planters filled with roses and the usual routine before retiring.

* * *

For no particular reason, Hakuno headed to the chapel, whereupon entering its silent walls with Saber she was greeted with the sight of Dan, the man being seated in the front pew. Upon approaching him, however, the man spoke turning to face her as he apologised once again.

"Sorry about yesterday. I do think the fact your wound did not threaten your life is a silver lining, however." This was something that prompted Saber to speak.

"Sir Knight, I care nothing about your Servant, but I am impressed by your behaviour. However, it concerns me greatly that you chose to use a Command Seal to assist us." Hakuno agreed with the woman, but what Dan said next surprised her.

"Yes. I have been questioning my actions as well. To use one of the three Command Seals given to me to help my enemy, of all things..." At hearing this Hakuno recalls the knowledge she had gathered in relation to the Command Seals.

_Three irrefutable commands given to all Masters in the Holy Grail War. If it's within the rules, they will guarantee that an action is performed, whatever the cost._

It made her wonder if she would ever have to use any of her Command Seals. It was now that the man spoke again and Hakuno snapped out of her daze listening to his explanation.

"But it was the right thing to do. Also, I'm here on behalf of her Majesty, the Queen... It has been a long time since... No, this is the first time a fight has been for personal reasons. As a mere soldier, I'd have praised Archer's actions. As a knight, I must condemn them. And as I did, I could almost feel as if the spirit of my wife approved, and was proud of me."

"So he had a wife." Hakuno wasn't sure how to feel about the bluntness of the woman's statement, but if Dan took it in any way, he hadn't shown it. Instead, the man continued his tale and rather than looking directly at her was staring through her, reminiscing of what was likely long gone.

"It's the same story every old man has. It's been so long that I've even forgotten the sound of her voice... It's an obvious truth. As a soldier, one is required to abide by military regulations. There are no allowances made for even one such as myself to go beyond what is permitted." He finally looks directly at her, "You should take care, too. The ends don't always justify the means. Regret is an insidious thing. If you let it, it will bind you to the future and all it holds. So know this young lady: I will never condone any conduct that will stain my conscious." That ends the somewhat vague apology, "It's odd that I'd speak like this to you. You'd do well to laugh at the musings of this old man." That said, the old man closes his eyes and Hakuno decides it's best to let the man pray, so quietly she leaves the chapel, Saber disappearing to the ether as she moved into the garden and later the school hallways. When she reaches the stairs, however, the girl stops midway up the stairs inciting Saber to speak.

_"Is something wrong, Praetor?"_

"It's about Dan's Servant, I feel as if we're missing some information." She heard Saber hum.

_"That is likely, Master. You were incapacitated for hours and there was that girl who approached you. Have you tried talking to her?"_ She wanted to slam her head against a wall, Rani, she had completely forgotten about the girl.

"Right then we should look for her." Another hum from Saber and Hakuno moved throughout the school looking for the girl and thanks to a tip-off from one of the other Masters' she proceeded to the third floor of the school where she found Rani, the girl upon hearing her footsteps turned to face her.

"Oh, you came. Have you come to reconsider my offer?" Hakuno blinked, confused, "Do you not remember? Today is the day I can read Blackmore's star and give you information. In return, I ask that you let me observe you, you who are truly an enigma among the rest of the Masters." Hakuno was still lost as the girl continued, "As my professor had said: As a doll, you must find someone who is truly alive and observe them. I believe that he wants me to find out, by watching humans, what it means to be alive. I still do not know if you are the one, but perhaps... your star will shine apart from the others. I must... observe other people. You, and Blackmore as well. That is why I need your help. If you have a relic from his now, I can gaze into the heavens and tell you information about him." She tilts her head observing Hakuno's expression, "What's wrong? If anything this will be beneficial to you." Rani hums, "Let me frame it this way, I use you and you use me, a fair deal is it not?" As Hakuno went to answer she heard Saber grumble.

_"I do not give much credence to her words, Praetor. But, I suggest taking her offer, we need all the information we can get on our opponent if we are to succeed. And, if we gain her cooperation, we definitely would be able to speak to her on a general basis." _With Saber's insistence, the girl accepted her offer.

"Thank you. Now, do you have an object?" Remembering the particular object she had picked up in the Arena a few days ago, Hakuno sorted through her inventory whereupon finding the object handed it to Rani. With mechanical reasoning, Rani examines what may be Archer's arrow as she mumbles before nodding in understanding.

"With this..." She brushes her fingers over the arrow, before closing her eyes and turning her head to the sky, "The fate of which the stars speak, you can learn many things if you simply open your mind. The star which governs Sir Blackmore's Servant shines brightly in the heavens today."Her words confused Hakuno, and apparently she wasn't the only one as Saber had a similar reaction.

"Astrology, is it? I can see various stars in the sky, but they only confuse and rankle me. However, I am curious about her "professor." As for the girl's motives, I wish to learn more... For today only, I shall feign ignorance on this matter of the stars."

"I find myself in a... forest? It's deep, dark..." Rani sounded entranced as she continued to run her fingers along the arrow, "An incredibly... dark colour. At times a harbinger of infamy... A life spent in darkness... Admiration mixed with trepidation, the colour of the solitary path he walks. His green-clad form blends in with the forest. He snipes his enemies from the shadows..." From her description, the Servant's Noble Phantasm likely stemmed from his way of life, a life that consisted of cowering in the darkness and shooting his enemies from afar a lifestyle that was at complete odds with Dan, who would fight with dignity and honour, "I think that there must be some sort of longing hidden deep within his soul. A desire to live an honest life, out in the full light and warmth of the sun."

_"...I think I understand now. Our foe could only play the role hero, but never be one himself." _The statement made her wonder if Saber shared a bleak history similar to Archer.

"This may not be the one that I am searching for..." Rani had finally turned to face her, speaking in a quiet tone, "To say clearly, I'm not sure though. Longing is a reason for this fissure. This is something told by my professor, a part of humans that I understand. I can feel him deep within the second floor of the Arena. Maybe you should talk to him directly." With a polite bow and thanks the girl turns her eyes to the sky again, Hakuno leaves her to this heading down the stairs and towards the Arena, while on her way there Saber appears.

"Master, I must admit to being moved by both his sorrow and his resolve. But now is not the time for sentimentality. Let us go to the Arena; there is still so much to do." That said the woman disappears and Hakuno heads into the Arena, and almost immediately Saber tenses.

"Praetor, I feel their presence nearby. I have no doubt that they're on this floor. Now that they've been given a penalty, this may be a good opportunity to attack them." Taking her advice they proceeded deeper into the Arena, where eventually after moving around for a bit they run into the two standing in a rather spacious room near the exit portal.

"What do we do now, boss? They did appear right in front of us." Archer is the first to speak, his words causing Saber to glare at them, a hand gripped tightly around Aestus Estus as she readies herself with a huff.

"It seems as if you do not understand plain speech. Hide yourself away like the scurrying mouse you are. If you choose not to cower in the shadows, you will not be able to escape my blade, you know."

"You're the one to talk. Who was the one hiding in the shadows before?" Archer retaliates, "But no worries, feel free to hide wherever you wish."

"You are capable of great jocularity. The only one who feels the need to hide is you, hunter of the gloomy forest."

"...!" Saber's words seem to take Archer totally by surprise as if her words touch on his very core. For a moment, his normally calm demeanour becomes incredibly flustered.

"Hiding while mortal, hiding now in this vast sea, you have nothing of value save your skills at subterfuge." The woman continues to taunt him, "But you're fine with that, aren't you Archer? In this battle, there is nothing for you to protect. How about you try for a certain amount of gravity and decorum now? I will gladly hear you out."

"Ha! I have no idea what sort of halcyon days you lived in... But you really seem to enjoy talking down to others, you pompous queen." Archer then begins to reach under his cloak and Hakuno can't help but fear that he may unleash his Noble Phantasm, "I will hide myself just as you asked. Now experience the slaughter of the Sherwood Forest...!"

_Oh, so he's Robin Hood. _

Apparently Dan had caught onto this as he scolded his Servant.

"Calm yourself, Archer. Your behaviour is completely out of character." Robin waves him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... Sir Bossman, your request is kind of a pain in the ass, you know? You do realise who I am, don't you? Asking me to fight toe-to-toe... Are you drunk or something?" He laughs although from what Hakuno can tell, it's strained, "I don't really get it. If you take away the element of surprise, what else is there left for me? My looks, maybe? My sweet, handsome face! Alas, its powers only work on simple village lasses!"

"You wish to complain?" Dan finally speaks, "Is your prowess so dependent on the power of the Faceless King?" Robin becomes somewhat flustered at hearing this.

"Ah... no... well, I mean... Even I get nervous around that, okay? I do have pride in my archery skills, though."

"Then fight with that in mind. A sniper such as myself would know more than anyone else about your skills. And what I know would send chills through most people. I have confidence in you Archer." The Servant grumbled.

"It's not like I have a choice. I disapprove of all of this, but I will obey. He is my Master, after all. Fortunately, my opponent is a mere chick. I rarely attack directly, but it shouldn't matter in this case." At this assumption, Saber spoke, annoyed.

"...Are you insinuating my Master is a hatchling? You know not your place, though your words befit a mere Archer. It is all right; I will not complain of the excitement added to this droll fight with a frail man... You will recant your haughtiness when I have your liver on my blade." Robin looks surprised at this.

"And you say I'M the haughty one?" He looks to Hakuno, "Hey little girl, you need to put a muzzle on your pet. When it comes to regrets, I've already been down that road. Don't care anymore." He looks back at Saber, "Besides, are you telling me to regret winning? What kind of reverse psychology are you playing at?" Saber appeared amused as she spoke once more.

"...What a spectacle you are. How I will enjoy making an arrogant braggart like you eat crow. But, I am benevolent. I will grant you some glory by personally defeating you." Again, her statement surprise Robin.

"Damn, kid. This pampered king of yours is less a gaudy lapdog and more a feral pooch..." Realisation crosses his expression before the rest of his expression crosses sarcasm, "Aha! I think I understand you now. Let me guess, you're big on athletic competitions and such, right?" Saber smiles at this, chest puffed out in pride.

"Umu! Indeed, I adore them. So much that I would be participating in them right now, if I were not disposed."

"Yup, as I thought. You're completely immune to sarcasm." He grins readying his weapon, "Well, since you're an aristocrat, after I tear you a new hole, I'll make sure to line it with lace." With that both Servants clashed, Robin barely managing to defend himself from Saber's blade with his bow.

"Whoa! You rather aggressive, aren't yah?" Saber huffed.

"My Master, desires me to be quick, so I shall." With little to no effort exerted on her part, Saber twirls switching the handling of her blade as she slams it into him from underneath throwing the man in green off balance.

"Shit!"

"Archer, regain your focus!" Dan called out from his side of the field, prompting the Servant to leap back, barely avoiding being sliced in half by Saber who withdrew her blade as she leapt back at Hakuno's side.

"Your orders, Praetor."

"Taunt him into attacking before guarding." In a normal situation she would never have had advised Saber this, but, her morbid curiosity came in the form of goading the opponent into attacking just to see their ability. Something her Servant caught on as she woman nodded diving back into battle in the form of prideful gloating as Hakuno formed a Code Cast in her head waiting for Robin who was fuming now.

"Heh, see if you can take this!" He fired off an arrow and as expected Saber blocked it, what she did not expect was her Servant to cringe, the colour of green bursting on contact in the form of poison. It was the debilitation needed for Robin to start firing multiple arrows within a short span of time, something Saber struggled with blocking, the poison continued to eat away at her energy. This did not last long, however, as Hakuno leased a Code Cast, a light shade of blue encasing Saber and curing her of poison something the crimson-garbed woman was immensely thankful for.

"Now Saber, finish this!" The woman nodded, before moving off once more in a trail of rosepetals to Robin's detriment as Saber with little to no warning smashed straight through the male's guard before slamming the blade down and throwing him into the floor in the assault, finishing with a crescent slice sidewards and hurtling the Servant into a nearby wall just as the fight ended. Groaning, the man in green, got to his feet as he sighed.

"I'm tired of this. Really, this whole deal is totally a waste of time and effort." Dan stared at down at him.

"I will not allow vulgar language, Archer. As my Servant, I wish for you to behave as a knight." Robin groaned once again.

"Ugh... You sure are suffocating, Mr Boss Man. I know, I know, foul play and stuff is a no-no... Jeez, cut off my arms and legs already. Ever heard of these things people have called personalities? Well, if I have to, the best archers can shoot with their teeth... Ha, pretty hardcore! All right, I'll be your knight in shining armour. I'm not so hot at being a knight, but I'm not to bad with a lance." Dan approved of this.

"Excellent spirit. We are already en route to the next battlefield. Do not let your focus sway." With that, the two disappear and Saber finally relaxes, a small smile forming on her lips as she turned to the girl.

"We seem to have made it through intact, Master. And from your expression, I assume you already know who our opponent is?" Hakuno nodded.

"Yep." She hears Saber chuckle.

"Perfect. It was vague, but the astrology reading from that Rani person did come in handy." After this, the two proceeded back to campus, and eventually, their room ending the day as Hakuno drifted off, untouched by the anxiety of the Elimination Battle.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the day of the Elimination Battle." Saber commented as moved from her throne, "Since the enemy already used a Command Seal to our benefit, I doubt we will have much trouble. Still, in order to protect you, Praetor, I may need to display my true abilities-" A Noble Phantasm, it was the first time Saber had actively approached Hakuno about the matter, however- the girl couldn't help but worry about her Servant as the hesitation was clear in her eyes.

"If you don't want to..." Saber shakes her head.

"No, that is a frivolous thought. I am the blade that protects you, and I will be anything you wish." The best Hakuno gets from the woman is a melancholy smile and the girl decides to drop the issue rather than forcing her, unease lingering in her brain about the matter.

_Maybe one day._

She leaves the thought at that and proceeds to exit their private room entering the hallways, where, she spent the rest of her day deviating into the library on the search of the Faceless King, a term that found her flicking through the pages of an old mythology book as she read about one of Robin's Phantasms.

_-The Faceless King-_

_According to Celtic tradition, during the festival of Beltane people pray to the spirit of the forest, Jack of the Green, for the arrival of spring._

Despite figuring out the Servants identity, anxiety lingered at the back of her head about what other tricks their opponent might pull despite the handicap, hence, after exiting the library with the newfound information she headed straight for the Arena. Upon entering the second floor the usual sight of the underwater coliseum greeted her, leading to what later became the fading pixels of countless attack programs as Saber tore through them. By the time they had returned to their private room, Saber settled into her makeshift throne before speaking.

"The Elimination Battle is tomorrow. If you and I are to do our best, we will emerge victorious." She smiles leaning into the throne further, "Indeed. We will not only grasp victory, we will pound them over the head with it!"

* * *

The moment Hakuno heard footsteps approaching she tensed, not because of who they belonged to but the message that they were going to deliver.

"Today is the day of the Elimination Battle. I trust that your preparations went smoothly?" With a snide tongue and the appearance of a priest, Hakuno turns to face Father Kotomine, the man staring down at her, "Come to the first floor when ready. You can do something trifling like stop by the commissionary if needed." Finished he leaves, and Hakuno follows, thoughts of the Elimination Battle running through her head as she moves down the stairs.

Dan Blackmore and Robin Hood, the two couldn't be any more different. One fights with honour as a knight, the other, forced to live a life in the shadows and resort to savagery just to survive. It made her mind wander further, Saber is powerful- but even she couldn't resist the effects of poison and what it does, and Robin Hood himself was and still is known for his infamous archery skills. She wanted to sigh, but anxiety had kept a tight grip on her heart forcing her to hold her breath. Again, why was it so hard for her to keep breathing?

_"Calm down, Master." _The voice of her Servant calmed her and she let out a breath, _"As long as I am by your side you have nothing to fear."_ A quiet reassurance- newly sprouted determination and she was now facing Father Kotomine, expression set in neutrality.

"You will now enter the Coliseum and confront the opposing Master. Are you ready? Remember, the only way to leave the Coliseum is to win. If you are ready I will now open the gate." She nodded, "The way to the Coliseum is now open, young Master. I wish you the best of luck and hope that you will return. Remember: It's kill or be killed." With the usual pleasantries out of the way, Hakuno enters, the elevator doors slamming shut behind her and casing her in the darkness of its ambience. When the light reaches her eyes, she is standing directly across from Dan and his Servant, the man silent prompting Saber to speak.

"I admire the man is made of stone; however, statues make poor conversation partners." She directs her gaze at Robin, "Hey, Servant. You look like a clown, so put on a little show for us. Let me us your tricks, or hear a poem." Robin is unimpressed as he approaches the wall.

"Huh? What's the point of talking to someone who's about to jump into their grave? ...Although, I'm about ready to chew my arm off to get away from grumpy here." He motions to Dan, "The guy doesn't even fart without a purpose. I've given up trying to make small talk with him." He looks over to Hakuno, "Hey, enemy Master. Why don't you try talking to Grumplestilskin over here?" Curious herself Hakuno tries to think of something only for the following to escape her lips.

"Um... Got any hobbies...?" To her surprise, the man responds humming.

"Never has anyone, much less an opponent, asked me that question on the battlefield. Hobbies... Let's see... My wife is fond of gardening. I had a small, beautiful garden. There is your answer." And just like that, the old knight goes silent once again.

"Don't you hate it when you're right? Like I said, the guy's a steel trap. Thanks for trying to pry him open." Saber huffs.

"I can respect the pride and experience of a veteran army general. He is a fine opponent. In fact, I sympathise with such a prestigious man for being saddled with an impish Legendary Soul. Are you of honourable origins? Because your Master cuts a better figure as a Servant than you."

"I wish!" Robin exclaims, "My Master's so straightlaced that an atypical Legendary Soul like me gets tied up in knots. I'll let you in on a little secret- not all of us Legendary Souls were noble in life. That would be boring. Oh, and on that note, careful you don't get nailed from behind AGAIN."

"Heroes do not necessarily need to be noble, but their lives must be brimming with glory and beauty." Saber counters, "...At any rate, you seem to be an Archer assassin. I have experience with conducting assassination... But, my Master is not cut out for such methods. Besides this is war, not politics." Robin grins impishly at this as eyes fall on Hakuno.

"Heheh, what's this domestic strife I'm sensing over there? You don't care for surprise attacks, Master? How far is too far? No foul play? No dirty tricks?" As much as Hakuno wanted to say no, the girl was fully aware that even she could be forced to if pushed far enough by the situation.

"Depends, I guess..." Robin seemed pleased by this.

"That's the spirit. A clever person can turn anything into a weapon. This is gonna be a good fight!"

"Don't get carried away, Archer." Dan having stayed silent the entire conversation thus far, spoke.

"You call that getting carried away, Master?" Dan huffed.

"You are plundering our enemies for entertainment right before the battle... Yes, that is excessive."

"Ding! Correct! If you don't like it, then go put on a helmet to match that armour and drown out the sound. But, I WANT to talk to our enemies. Why don't you listen in? Learn what the kids these days are into. Cuz, if you get any more ancient, they'd have to put you in a museum."

"...Your poorly-phrased advice is duly noted, but mutual understanding will come on the battlefield." Robin laughs.

"You have no idea how to have fun! With all this killing, killing, killing a guy's got to unwind. A bowstring wound too tight snaps." He gazes over at Hakuno, "Isn't that right?" Hakuno tilted her head, unsure of how to answer him.

"I don't know." Robin groans.

"You're the serious type, too? Am I the only one under the age of a billion?"

"...Will, you ever gain the proper attitude to fight?" Dan questions.

"Lighten up, Master! Things would so much easier for us if you just accepted life has funny parts. I'd go Wh-tsh! on that undefended back of yours. That's how an archer should fight. I have to be nimble on my feet- chivalry and ideology are all stiff and would just slow me down."

"...Listen, Archer. You will fight as I direct." Robin groans.

"Not again. Fine, fine. I get it. Your wish is my command." He grumbles now looking towards Hakuno, "That's my Master for you. He can't keep his chivalry in his pants even with a kid like you around... I just wish he understood that not everyone can take pride in their lives..." A sudden rumbling snaps Hakuno out of the spell of conversation she had fallen under, bring her back to the main reason they're there in the first place.

"Let's go, Archer. The time has come for us to embrace the battlefield once again." It was time for her to fight a warrior of unparalleled determination, just as Dan and his Servant step out she follows with Saber deep into the crumbling ruins of an underwater coliseum bathed in grim light. Now parallel with their opponent Dan speaks.

"All this will be settled here, Archer." Robin grinned at this.

"You said it. It's about time we gave this snooty princess her just desserts!" The comment had infuriated Saber as she was already pointing Astus Estus in the general direction of the Servant's throat.

"Princess...? Did you just call me a princess? You won't leave this place alive! That's empress to you! I am a grown woman! I hold YOU accountable if my Master addresses me as princess." As much as Hakuno wanted to tempt fate by calling her that at a later date, she generally preferred to remain in one piece and thus remained silent and Robin attempted to get his head around her character.

"Uh, that's the part you found offensive? Aren't you a little too gung-ho about your Master?"

"Quiet, you!" Saber snapped, "How dare you insinuate something when I am not resolved on the matter myself!" An awkward silence ran throughout the battlefield and Hakuno wasn't sure if she wanted to facepalm from secondhand embarrassment or hide in a hole until it was over.

"'Kay..." Even Robin lacked a witty retort for the declaration. And Saber continued.

"Umu! My Master is both mediocre in performance and appearance." The latter sounded good now, "Though- I suppose my Master's efforts up to this point deserve praise. To see a commoner rise against the mighty sets my heart racing!" Saber brimmed with pride, "My Master is out of your Master's league. Your Master is already as good as dead. Because my Master, in spite of her lack of experience, works so hard. And looks adorable trying!" Cue a red-faced Hakuno trying to calm herself down, "You may think my Master is a chick; with me by her side, my Master will grow into a big, strong bird." Saber gaze falls onto Dan, "But your Master... Dying raven, do you even have the strength to fly?" It is now that Dan speaks.

"...Your insight is keen. I hear you were a tyrant in life, but I see you deserve to be a Legendary Soul." This angers Robin.

"...Don't be so humble, Master. You've got a wish, too. No one has the right to scoff at that." He turns to Saber now readying an arrow that lay trained on Saber's face, "Shut your trap, Saber! Unless you want me to nail your tongue to the floor with an arrow!"

"I am relieved by your words. Beneath your impudence, you care for your Master as deeply as I care for mine!" She moves into a battle stance, "Whenever you're ready, hunter! I will raze your Sherwood Forest!" The battle began, Aestus Estus, burning with power as Robin fired off multiple arrows, each one dodged or outright split and burned as Saber finally shot off. Trails of rosepetals falling as she struck, tearing through Robin's guard and throwing the man off his feet as he was pitched into the air before being slammed down harshly into the ground.

"Archer." The gruff voice of Dan forced the man to move as he kicked the woman in the gut, attempting to distance himself from her as Saber retreated to Hakuno's side, winded but standing as she momentarily clutched at her stomach.

"Orders, Master." She thought for a moment before answering.

"Whatever you do just don't let up. I don't want to see you get hurt." Saber smiled at the last bit at her comment before diving back into the fight once again breaking through Robin's guard and unleashing a barrage of attacks each slice framing lines of crimson and forcing the Servant to submit when the man shot back with smoke surprising the woman and forcing her to back away. It was during this, that Robin taking advantage of the split-second opening moved in to strike, stabbing a poisoned arrow into her gut and rendering Saber stunned.

"Saber, hang in there!" As Hakuno called out to her Servant Dan saw this as an opportunity to turn the tables on them having watched his Servant constantly being beaten about.

"Now, unleash your Noble Phantasm, Archer."

"You got it, Boss!" Grinning, Robin after kicking the woman in the face, leapt back from Saber where he readied his bow aiming it at her heart, "Tree of mourning, bare thy fangs! Holy Bow of Supplication! Yew Bow!" With his shout, the pressure around the Coliseum floor became dense as roots shot up from the ground around Saber in the form of a yew tree, breaking through the concrete and binding her to its centre, slowly leeching away at the woman's strength as the poison flooding her system increased twofold.

"Could you be anymore uncivilised...!" The woman hissed as she pulled the arrow from her gut before attempting to escape the prison of branches only for the attempt to backfire as the pressure of the roots increased, as this was happening Hakuno was beginning to panic, the Code Cast that she had attempted to cast in order to cure Saber of her poison had failed.

"How do you like that, Saber!" The man taunted, causing the woman to attempt at moving only to remain stunned as the poison continued to bite through her limbs and shred at her bloodstream. It was during this that Hakuno, had an idea, a skill of Saber's that she had refrained from using due as most ailments and wounds were treated and cured by her.

"Saber!" Her voice had caught the woman's attention, "That skill, use it!" Switching the handling of her blade she raised it as a crimson glow formed around her, bathing her in warmth.

"Fount of the Healer!" As expected the effects kicked in almost immediately and what was the former torment of Robin's Noble Phantasm was rendered null, and if only for a few minutes Hakuno took this as a chance to allow Saber to retaliate calling out her final command to the woman.

"End it, Saber!" With a battle cry, the woman moved in slamming the blunt edge over her blade into the man's gut rendering him winded before pulling back and gathering a wreath of roses and flame where she moved in. A cry of war and then the image of her piercing Robin's chest as the remnants of petals and cinder danced around her in a glimmer of light, all this occurring in a split second, which, to Hakuno felt like a lifetime as the man in green staggers away clutching at the gaping hole in his chest.

"..." Dan appears dazed, gazing at Saber like she's a divine being.

"Crazy... How did we lose...!?" Saber had moved back to Hakuno's side now, the remnants of Robin's Noble Phantasm to her relief were fading away, "My Master has more ability and more determination then you. So how-?" A familiar wall of red code came up between them, signifying the inevitable as both Dan and Archer begin to fade from deletion.

"...No, Archer." The man answers him, "It seems I still lacked experience. I doubted myself to greatly in this tournament. It seems having a reason to fight is not the same as truly believing in that reason. I never doubted my desire to be a warrior, but... that life has given me regrets. I wanted the Holy Grail to bring back my late wife-" Apparently the guilt showed on Hakuno's face as the man spoke to her now, "Don't look so guilty, it was a silly delusion. My whole life I praised myself for giving up my individual feelings and aspirations, like a good soldier. Only at the very end did I dare to have my own goals, and decide to abandon military life. I can't believe I was just trying to fight as just a man- It was foolish of me to pit my pride as a knight against my feelings as a person... So foolish... I just wanted to get back what I had lost, before the end. But- I wonder which one I wished for? My late wife... or the person I was before I became a soldier..." The elderly knight falls into silence, both he and his Servant start to disintegrate now.

"...But, I'm surprised in you." The man's words are directed at Hakuno now, "When you unleashed your final attack, you had no doubt in yourself. Even though you can't describe what it is yet, there must be something that gives you a purpose. My wish... A wish to bring back the dead was nothing to boast about. Though your trials are many, keep living, young one. Your struggles will steel your determination... Now. I apologise that you have to see me like this, but... I am at peace in my defeat. Because, for the first time, I am the ground from which a youth with a bright future might grow." His smile was beaming and for the first time Dan Blackmore's face is no longer stern, but kind and grandfatherly.

"...I'm sorry, Master." Was the quiet voice of Robin as he apologised, "I knew I wasn't cut out for a fair fight. You needed someone better than a charlatan like me... I'm so sorry. Another Servant wouldn't have failed you like this." The man shook his head.

"No, I'm the one to blame, Archer. Restricting your actions was selfish and damaging to your dignity."

"...Bit late for that now, Master. You have no idea of the torment you've been putting me through. Why are you apologising anyway? You're making me sound like a moron here. And why do you care about me? Whether we win or lose, I still vanish at the end. I mean, I did have a wish of my own, but I was more interested in having a good time. Gotta tell you, it's been rather boring to fight for you, Master." Dan chuckles at his words.

"There's something else to apologise to you for. A warrior's pride must've held no value to you." Robin hums as he turns away.

"...As long as I don't have to do it every day, it's a decent change of pace. Boring as it's been, playing knight was a healthy thing for me to try, you know? ...Well, although I was never given a chance, I've always wanted to try being a badass knight." Robin looks down as if he was caught with embarrassment before mumbling something under his breath, "...So, really. Don't apologise. We had a good run, and there's nothing to feel ashamed about..." Robin shakes his head, "Jeez, I didn't even think I'd be able to pull off a single battle in this stupid tournament. In life, I had everything I wanted. Wealth, fame, friendship, success. But... A fair fight was the one thing I never had. So it's okay... I finally did something I was never able to do." Moments after his words, Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest vanishes and to Hakuno he appeared at peace, having spent all his life in the dark and protecting villagers without acknowledgement. In his final moments, it seemed that he had finally found a way to get beyond the bitterness he felt.

"...I'm sorry. Thank you, Archer." Dan apologises staring at where his Servant had been before turning to Hakuno, "Hakuno, could I trouble you to listen to the dying words of an old man?" She nodded, tears framing the curtain of her eyes, "From here on out, no matter what enemy you may encounter or who you may have to defeat..." He pauses, "Feel it. Think about it. Process it. Accept your doubts, but don't be crippled by them. Above all, accept the consequences of your actions, and turn all you learn and feel into strength. If you wait until the end to think, you'll end up with regrets... And, if possible, I'd like you to get meaning from your battles. Through combat, find the reason you fight, and the reason you can't lose. Find your answers. It's your responsibility to have the answers when you survive this war. Do you understand, rising star? Don't... forget..." He looks to the underwater sky, "Finally... I'll be able to see her again. It's been too long, Anne..." He whispers a woman's name, it's spoken in a hopeful tone. And with his answer warming his heart, the man named Dan Blackmore finally fades away...

_Goodbye, Dan..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And done! Nothing really new to note on my end, other than the fact that it's school holidays... so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**


	4. 3 disillusionmentsuspended animation

3\. disillusionment/suspended animation

"Pray for escape through a mirror into Wonderland and a lucid dream. The shimmering of the moment, either laughter or tears." - Unknown

* * *

_Existing to exploit._

_Choosing prosperity._

_That deed was savage-_

_-but it was true._

_...What is won in the abyss of death?_

**_..._**

_Lament death._

_There is no shame in mourning._

_If death is inevitable,_

_and strife fosters it,_

_then hate fighting._

_Accept death, and quell the fighting. _

* * *

The elevator doors slid open with a rumble as Hakuno stepped out, the empty hall greeting her and her silent tears when Saber spoke. Where unlike last time the woman had disappeared the moment she'd stepped onto the elevator. Saber had instead stayed with her Master silently waiting until the girl had exited the falling underwater coliseum.

"Praetor." She starts, "Your growth is lacking, and you have yet to use my power to its fullest. The last Master was disgraceful, but this Master was a seasoned warrior. Even though you emerged victorious from battle with his Servant, you are still green. However..." She pauses, "Truly, it is not as if nothing was gained. I have seen the look of a warrior pass over your face." Despite the harsh criticism from her, Saber's praise was still sweet, "Dan, was it? Did you happen to gain any impression from fighting him?" She nodded.

"Yes." She owed it greatly to the old knight's kindness and honour.

"I see. If you believe as such, it is all well and good. I will see what you have or have not gained in the battle to come."

_Right..._

She still had the next battle, a third-round, and then a fourth-round and so on. And despite how lost she still is, she had to hang on, owing to it to lives taken in the prior rounds and keep fighting. From here the two headed back to their private room where instead of sleeping, Hakuno's brain clung stubbornly to thought, each one bouncing around in her head as Saber snored away. The woman curled into her side as the girl looked out of the windows, watching the sky darken as an indication of the changing day, it was something she'd never bothered with noting until now.

"Mn..." Saber shifted, nuzzling deeper into her side, it was an action that Hakuno found increasingly adorable-

Wait, was she falling for her Servant?

Hakuno shook the thought away, her head trying to come up with a logical solution to the sudden burst of emotion, thought and warmth only to receive a half-hearted definition of attachment over the first person to lend her a hand, let alone care for her... As far as she could remember that is.

Kindness.

Intimacy.

Warmth.

As far as she was concerned the three tended to go hand in hand.

_There, that was a logical solution._

Was it denial that she was experiencing?

Hakuno shook her head. Surely not. Rather, she was finally beginning to understand her emotions once again.

-A yawn escaped her throat, and she found herself nodding off.

_I should get some sleep..._

And so she did, falling into the warm comfort that was her Servant next to her.

* * *

It was midday when Hakuno left the confines of her room, half-asleep. The reason? Her Servant, Saber, who was getting restless from waiting and simply forced her awake before urging her out the door eager to start the day. When she walked out, however, the hallway was unnaturally silent it was something that hadn't concerned the girl at first, rather it was a matter her thinking that the leftover Master's were simply recuperating in their own private rooms-

Oh, how wrong she was.

Before her, corpses of dead Masters littered her vison and the hairs on the back of her neck immediately rise along with bile.

She can't think.

Feel.

She can't even call Saber out from her spirit form before she is flung across the hall. A wall is behind her.

_I'm going to crash...!_

_"Praetor!"_

Warmth, something- no, someone caught her. An invisible wrapping that she finds herself in, where instead of colliding with a wall as she finds herself in an unfamiliar area.

_Where am I...?_

A giant skeleton of an ancient sea monster, water and corpses of hundreds abandoned on the floor, her head is still spinning from the sudden shift and that anchor that had been protecting her previously had shifted, still lingering, still close but absent in appearance. And Hakuno soon realises that the place she is currently in is the Coliseum that had shifted in appearance depending on the Arena sea.

_Then-!_

Her thoughts freeze midway and her breath hitches. A sinister-looking man with piercing eyes and wearing clothing that looks aflame, he's staring at her, intending to kill her and Hakuno goes numb with fear. A personification of Death, she had only heard rumours but the man was unmistakably a Servant that belonged to the Assassin class and if she foolishly takes her eyes off him, she's good as dead.

"Human life is fragile. Even if you are a magus, you look like a meat puppet to me. I've grown tired of straggling cormorants. For once, I wanted to feel what I was doing..." He shifts his stance, "Want to feel something, girl?"

_...!_

"Saber!" The man's blow never connects, it bounces off Aestus Estus and Saber forces him back, the man looks amused at this.

"Ooh, a spirited one. I'm glad you came this way, girl." He looks to the sky, "What a shame, we've run out of time. The system's limits saved your life. Hopefully, we'll fight again someday. I'm looking forward to it." Her vision goes black for a minute and Hakuno realises that she's standing in the hallway where she was originally. And for a moment, she's relieved at the ordinary sight only to realise that she isn't out of the woods yet- An ominous weight settles on her shoulders and she can no longer see Saber next to her, the woman tensely scanning the area around her for any other Servant related threats.

"How did someone like you manage to evade that." She freezes, having appeared without a sound a few metres from her is the familiar appearance of a black-clad teacher. Sinister-eyes from underneath a mop of black hair directing a glare at her, "I thought you were small fry. Maybe you have a superior Servant or hidden abilities- Either way, you managed to survive the Demon's Fist." The man's aura changes, it sharpens, honing onto a point as if it were a wicked blade. One directed straight at her, "It's ideal to dispatch you here."

He's looking at her throat and takes a step forward.

And Hakuno realises that Saber won't be able to move in time.

"Aha. You're the psychopath who's been killing Masters after school. I thought so."A voice comments idly, saving Hakuno.

"...Rin Tousaka?"

"My reputation precedes me." Rin smiles from her spot, leaning against the doorframe as she watches them with mild interest, a gleam forming in her irises, "I see the intelligence network of the Harway Foundation has been busy. Although I'm pretty hard to miss. You tell me, Julius Berkisk Harway. Since you're from the foundation's counter-terrorism unit." The man answers to the name Rin called him and smiles thinly.

"...It's risky of you to save an enemy. Do you intend to make this girl your ally?"

"How absurd. They've got nothing to do with this. In fact, why haven't you killed them yet?" Julies simply ignores the jab.

"-I'll be laughing when you end up stabbed in the back, terrorist." A cruel smile plays over his lips as he continues walking towards the end of the hallway, all the while he sends a sharp glance Hakuno's way, "So... you are called Hakuno... I shall remember this." Predatory pupils still trained on the girl, the man disappears through the wall, as if melting away.

"So he's been hacking the system's character profiles to his heart's content, I see." Rin mumbles to herself, "With an unscrupulous enemy like that, I better be on my guard at all times in the school." It's only now that the girl shifts her gaze to Hakuno, and despite how cold it appeared there was the distinct warmth of attachment.

"...What's with that look? I didn't come to save you. I wanted to say hello to the Harway's assassin. You're my enemy, too. It's not like I'd care if you died now." Harsh, but it lacked conviction, "...I'm impressed you made it past the second round. I didn't think you had it in you. I mean, you've kind of had a rough time of it. That's why I-" She stops abruptly, "-Er, what am I saying? Later, than." As she goes to move to the stairs before turning back to Hakuno, "Be careful not to lose the life that just got saved for you in the third round!" That said, with a smile and with a flip of her hair Rin disappears up the stairs just as Hakuno's terminal buzzed.

: **The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board.**

Closing it, she headed to the designated spot where, as expected she spots two names. Her's and-

_Alice._

There's no last name, and it throws her off.

"...So you're going to be my new playmate, big sis?" An innocent child-like voice calls out to her from behind, startling the girl as she turns around finding herself staring down to meet an opponent dramatically younger than Dan. In fact, Hakuno considers the little girl to be no older than ten, with baby pink-eyes, ivory coloured hair in a pair of plaits and a soft baby-blue dress her opponent remained her of a character straight out of a fairy-tale.

"Big sis... you remember Alice, don't you?" Hakuno's eyes widened, wondering what the girl was talking about as she had never met Alice until now.

_Oh-_

She had remembered now, in the haze of blurred faces prior to the start of the Holy Grail War she had briefly met the girl's gaze in the crowded hallway of second-floor and despite exchanging no words, Alice had remembered her.

It was a miracle that she was still able to recall the girl considering the lack of detail she was able to register at the time.

"Alice thinks you and I can be friends, big sis. Finally, Alice will have a friend of her own. That's why when you left, big sis, I was so sad and lonely. But... when I came to this place, Alice was lucky enough to meet Alice. Alice is Alice's only friend. Alice finally found a friend in Alice." She smiled, "That's why you aren't needed anymore. As long as Alice has Alice, nothing else matters. But you are my next playmate, so I guess I'll have to play with you. Try not to die too quickly. Alice will be sad. Alice will be bored." Again, she reminds Hakuno of a fairytale character where even at Alice's words Hakuno can't feel threatened in any way as she watches the girl skip off, disappearing as Saber appeared.

"One's skill should not be judged by their age, especially when it comes to a magus." Saber smiles, "Things have become interesting. She seems to be a prodigy amongst the many players on the stage." The girl agrees with her Servant, if Alice survived the first two rounds then there was a strong possibility that the girl would be stronger than Dan, but it still made her wonder.

Will she be able to fight without holding back?

It was the question presented to her as she thought about the fact that she was going to fight a little girl. A little girl who lacked the threatening aura of previous opponents of Dan and Shinji, wherein Shinji's case she hadn't realised his actual age until he died and even now she finds herself affected by his death, with Dan joining the growing list of victims fallen to Saber's blade. Would she be forced to add Alice's name as well? Kill her in the same way she had ordered Saber to kill her previous opponents?

"Master," Saber's voice jolted her away from that line of thought, "I understand your hesitation. But, simply standing around and doing nothing will achieve nothing. If you are that indecisive I suggest speaking to that girl, Rin. She might offer some insight or you might as well admit defeat right now."

"Was my expression that obvious?" Hakuno found herself asking.

"You are like an open book, Praetor." The woman admitted before disappearing and Hakuno decided that it would be best to follow her advice and look for Rin. As expected she found the girl standing in her usual spot over up at the school rooftop overlooking the rest of the academy.

"Rin!" Upon calling her name the girl in question turned to find Hakuno standing before her.

"Oh, Hakuno. Have you recovered from your fight?" She pauses, staring at the girl's expression, "Hey... you actually look somewhat serious for a change. Lucky or not, you've managed to keep winning. I guess I'll have to start taking you seriously." Even after that backhanded compliment, the girl continues talking albeit in a much friendlier tone. Hakuno isn't sure if it's because she sees her an adversary worthy but, Rin seems nicer than before, "Was that little girl your next opponent? You keep getting the problematic Masters, don't you?" Hakuno was surprised by this.

"You saw my opponent?"

"I saw her run down the stairs after I heard a terminal go off, I assume that was yours?" Hakuno nodded.

"Still it's not like I have a choice Rin."

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, but having Matou, Blackmore, and now this Alice creature all in a row...? Honestly, your luck well and truly... sucks. As this is the third round, I hope you've learned by now not to judge your enemy by their appearance." Hakuno never planned on letting down her guard, both Dan and Shinji had been more than capable than her so she had no need for Rin to reinforce the idea how difficult the next fight would be but took her advice regardless. So after saying farewell to Rin, Hakuno headed back downstairs only to run into Alice the moment she reached the first floor, the little girl eagerly chatting away with an innocent smile, that unintentionally caused Hakuno to lower her guard.

"Hey, play with me! How about we play tag? Yeah, I wanna play tag! You want to play with me, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Alice cheered at Hakuno's response.

"Yay! I knew that you'd play with me! She is me, and I am her! We are ourselves! Let's start now!" Without warning, Alice runs behind her tapping the girl on the back before returning back to her previous position, "Tag, you're it! Alice will be waiting for you in the Arena. Hurry up and come and get me!" With a giggle, the girl runs off as Saber appears, the woman raring to Hakuno's surprise.

"So we are "IT," are we? It is time to teach her the meaning of fear." She looked over to Hakuno, "Let us give chase!" Before Hakuno could move yelling caught her attention and found her face to face with her teacher the woman smiling broadly as Saber disappeared resigning Hakuno to her fate.

"Hakuno! I have an important mission for you today." She brought the girl close staring directly into her eyes, "Do you wish to prove your valour today?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hakuno gulped only to nearly lose her balance as she was suddenly let go.

"Very good. I will now brief you on your upcoming mission. I have received word that a student has smuggled an illicit magazine onto the school grounds. Your responsibility is to track down this miscreant and take possession of said magazine. This mission will be valid for three days. On the fourth day, I expect a full report. Oh, and to reward you for the hard work you've been doing as per I will give you something to add to your room. Dismissed!" With that, she stomped off and Hakuno was rendered speechless for a few minutes.

_"Perhaps we should track down this "miscreant" of hers before entering the Arena, Praetor?" _Hakuno sighed, realising that she will be searching top and bottom for this person only for the said person to end up at her doorstep when they ran past her, the girl noting the tiny detail of a magazine poking out of their back pocket. It was something that Saber had also noticed as she was urging Hakuno on, _"There they go Master, hurry!"_

Following them, she found herself in the courtyard where the boy stood, huffing the book having fallen from his back pocket and onto the floor.

"Excuse me," Her voice caught the unnamed boy's attention, "Is that magazine yours?" She questioned pointing to it.

"Yeah, what it's to you though?" The boy huffed.

_"Careful, Praetor. That boy is like you, a Master." _

"Ms Fujimaru sent me to take it," Hakuno explained and the boy paled momentarily before sighing.

"Fine, I'll give you the comic book-" However, before Hakuno could grab it, the boy snatched it away continuing where he left off, "On one condition, that is." Seeing that she wouldn't obtain otherwise, she accepted his offer.

"Sure."

_"Master..."_ Saber sounded annoyed but otherwise remained quiet.

"See, my Servant wants a large cauldron. Bring me one and I'll guess I'll part with my beloved comic book." Taking on his request Hakuno, left the boy to his own devices as she headed down the hall towards the Arena, whereupon entering Hakuno's vision was bathed in a momentary purple just as she noticed Alice running off, fueling Saber's enthusiasm for the woman chuckled.

"She went this way! I suspect that she is nearby. That's what my maiden's intuition tells me. Let's seek that child, Master!" As Hakuno began her search she immediately noticed Alice, the little girl waiting patiently across the hidden passageway before waving.

"Ah, big sis, over here, over here! You're "It", big sis. If you can catch Alice, you win big sis! All right, ready... Go!" That said the girl ran off before disappearing, motivating Saber further.

"Praetor, let us give chase. Though she may be a pitiable enemy, I do adore cleverly constructed games! In addition, any child that presumes to address me as "It" requires strict discipline." It's thanks to the woman's words that Hakuno finally realised why Saber was so eager to play along. Be addressed as such doesn't sit well with her and so as long as her Servant was willing Hakuno had no need for clearing up any misconceptions and once again continued into the labyrinth. Where during her search for Alice managed to locate, to her surprise a cauldron hidden in an item folder. This was after Saber had torn through a particular annoying group of enemies that they once again resumed the search for Alice only to find the girl standing across a room through founded through another hidden passage.

"All right, let's apprehend her as soon as we can, Master!" Just as they neared the girl, Alice ran off giggling.

"Catch, Alice if you can, big sis!" Following the girl, the two watched as Alice disappeared, once again resuming the game of looking for Alice. It was something that hadn't dulled Saber's energy as the woman upon them finding Alice, chuckled.

"How entertaining, just you wait little girl!" It was the type of attitude that very heavily leaned on their endurance as once again the girl ran off disappearing and leading them deeper into the labyrinth, this frustrated Saber as the woman was now beginning to tire, complaining to Hakuno as she herself was also beginning to slow down.

Just where exactly was Alice leading them?

Eventually, they finally had caught up to Alice, the girl standing in front of what appeared to be the Trigger, speaking once Hakuno had stopped before the girl.

"On no! You found us! But, that was fun, big sis!" The smile that the girl normally had on her face had now disappeared as she continued, "Hey, big sis... Do you wanna hear Alice's story?" Before Hakuno could answer, Alice, continued, "Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Alice, who lived in a country far, far, far away from here..." A flash of light filled her vision before dying down and revealing a strange sight.

_There's... another Alice...?_

What used to be one Alice became two as another little girl appeared; A frilled black dress and eyes that mirrored Alice in appearance the little girl began where Alice had left off.

"And then a scary country came with there tanks and planes and metal helmets and guns. The sky got really red and then my house got really black. Then I woke up in a white room. Nothing ever changed. I had no friends. I had no Mommy or Daddy." Alice in the blue dress continued where she left off.

"Daddy always said that when I got hurt I should tough it out. Daddy got mad if I said it hurts. But something happened that hurt so much I couldn't tough it out. Then I woke up here. But, it's okay. It's really fun here. There are bunches of nice people." Alice in black nodded at her words.

"Uh-huh, that's right, Alice. You can play as hard as you want here, right?"

"But if I play too hard, I break my playthings. I don't want their heads to come off!" Alice in blue explained.

"Don't be silly. If we break them, I can sew them up with the needle and thread Mommy gave me. I'm not very good at sewing, but, I'm sure I can, at the very least, stitch them together."

"As long as they're in one piece, I guess it'd be okay." The Alice in black reassures her.

"Of course it'd be okay."

"What a relief. I wouldn't want to make Mommy mad again." Alice in blue mentions.

"Then let's play really hard with the lady! Cuz she is our brand new friend. This Master isn't like the other two before. We can touch this Master and they even have warm blood. Hey, let's see if "he" wants to play, too." Alice in blue eagerly accepts this proposition.

"Yeah! That's a good idea." With that, Alice raises her hand, and then-

The Arena floor, the walls, the air- it all shakes under the influence of the monstrosity behind them: Buring crimson embers for eyes, a large draconic yet lithe frame that bathes the area around it in shadow from its sheer mass, broad-shouldered bat wings, and long sharp rounded fangs all of which revealed a creature the sent Hakuno's mind screaming.

_Run._

_Run!_

**_RUN!_**

The Alice in blue giggled.

"Isn't he neat? He's Alice's friend."

"Play with him, big sis." The Alice in black urged, and Hakuno took a step back. The creature before them was no joke, and as strong as Saber was there was no way they would be able to make it out of the fight in one piece. Her gaze moves over to the woman, who is staring up at the creature, expression neutral.

"Saber, let's retreat. There's no way we can handle that creature under normal circumstances." Unexpectedly instead of protesting at the idea of running away the blonde nods.

"Fall back for the time being? I see great minds think alike." Saber looks to Hakuno, "Let's cut our way out of here. There's no need to use your Command Seal right now." With their course of action in mind, both of them take another step back before outright fleeing, surprising both Alices as one of them calls out from behind.

"Huhhh? You're leaving, big sis? Aww, boring... Well, he'll be here until the magic we gave him runs out, so come play again!" It was during this that the creature jumped from behind them, chasing both her and Saber out from the area as it let out an ear-piercing screech, flames clawing from its throat and burning the entrance just as they fleed into a separate section of the labyrinth. The entire thing was a disaster, with the cipher key on the other side of the creature, no- monster, both her and Saber were cornered until they could take care of that thing.

"Hah..." She breathes out, the effort of their escape catching up with her as she continues her laboured breathing. Her mind going haywire over what exactly attacked them as well as what exactly was going on.

_Two Alices!? Just what the hell is going on?_

"That thing... What was it?"

"Now that was a right brute. Such animosity could only come from a Beserker. That's troubling." Saber responded, still eyeing the place where the monster stalked, its eyes still trained on them with blind fury but remained stationary. It made her wonder, if that monster was of a Berserker-class Servant, then why had there been two Alices, had the little girl in black been Alice's twin?

"Saber, is it possible for two Masters to have one Servant?" The woman looked thoughtful at this.

"A Romulus and Remus of Masters? That would be most unusual. We should investigate that later, but for now, I recommend that we head back." Agreeing with her suggestion the two eventually headed back to the entrance where they returned back to the school before retiring into their private room where after Saber's began her usual quip.

"Our opponent this time is a child. Master, you keep getting the most unfortunate opponents. That monstrous strength- it will continue to block our way to the cipher key unless we have a plan." It was after this conversation that the two retired, moving on to the next day.

* * *

Something was off-

Like someone had called out to her, a voice that tugged at her core in what appeared to be a normal school hallway. It was that feeling of wrongness as a person appeared, a ghostly figure from the distance of what she assumed stemmed from her imagination only to realise that there was actually someone there.

A man all in white.

He's walking towards her slowly, flickering between the glare of sunlight in a manner that feels that he's not all there.

"A cyber ghost, I see." Leo's voice drifts to her ears and Hakuno is jerked her out of the trance and back into reality turning to find the boy standing next to her, "There are several trillion memories of lives- from bacteria to human- stored in the SE. RA. PH. In that way the SE. RA. PH. resembles the primordial sea from which unicellular organisms sprung. Just as those bacteria grew into humans, so, too, do the conditions of SE. RA. PH. allow for evolution. That pseudo lifeform must have been generated from information evolving in the SE. RA. PH. It's merely an echo of someone who once lived. It's harmless data, don't worry about it." Despite Leo's reassurance, Hakuno couldn't help but feel off for the rest of the midday. This hadn't deterred Saber, however, as the woman spoke to her once they had moved to their private room where she appeared.

"Master, in regards to yesterday's episode. I recommend that you exercise caution today. We should also strive to find out more about that Berserker." Taking her advice into account, Hakuno moved from their private room around late afternoon where she began thinking of how to deal with the two Alices and that monster they had been forced to flee from when the very thing she was planning on investigating appeared before her, skipping.

"Hey big sis, let's play together again today! I want to play hide and seek on campus!" Alice urged, continuing without waiting for Hakuno's answer, "All right, Alice will go and hide and you have to come and find me!" That said the girl disappears as Saber appears.

"Master, this might be a good chance to gather information. Let's do our best in this game." She chuckles, "Observe, child. I will see through to what you really are." For all her dire warnings Saber seemed really enthusiastic, perhaps it was the prospect of it being a game? Regardless, her current objective was to look for Alice and so she did, finding the girl at the foot of the doors to the Arena in that all too familiar overly-frilly blue dress.

"Found you." Startled the little girl turns around.

"Wha...? You found me... Oh, darn. I guess Alice loses this time." She pouts a little before smiling, "As a reward, Alice will give something nice! What do you want?"

_Give me something nice..._

It made Hakuno wonder over what she should ask for.

"Can you please tell your "friend" to move." Alice looks at her quizzically before realisation crosse her face.

"My "friend"... Oh, you'll have to ask... her... about that... Oh, how about a treasure hunt? If you want my friend to move, find the Vorpal Blade!" The weapon had sounded strangely familiar to her ears, "Um... you'll need a clue... Oh, here's one! You won't find the Vorpal Blade in the Arena. A blade of legend that no one has ever seen. How will you find it?" Alice giggles, "Well, good luck! Bye-bye." Hakuno then watches the girl run into the Arena as Saber speaks.

_"You did well in gathering some much-needed information. Very well indeed. Now quickly! We must locate this Vorpal Blade she spoke of." _Following her advice, Hakuno moved away from the Arena doors and back towards from whence they came eventually running into Rin, who, upon noticing her expression questioned the girl.

"Oh, what's wrong? You look upset. I heard you've been playing with that girl." Hakuno ignoring the last bit of Rin's quip, she questioned the girl.

"Do you know what a Vorpal Blade is?" The question came as a slight surprise to Rin, but she answered nonetheless.

"Vorpal Blade? I think... that's a weapon that has an effect on all types of monstrosities... What about it? It's limited in its application, so I'll doubt it will be of much help. Well, if you need it, you will have to find an alchemist. Sorry, I can't transmute such a thing. If I were you, I'd find a master alchemist and discuss the matter with them."

_An alchemist?_

She wondered where she would find someone like that, so when she bumped into the Student Council President, Issei, and questioned him about an alchemist his answer lead her to the third floor hallway where she found Rani staring out the hall windows.

"Rani!" The girl in question turned around, blinking.

"The stars have already aligned. Is there something you need of me?"

"Yes, are you an Atlas alchemist?" Fortunately, the girl nodded as she answered.

"-Yes. I have a somewhat thorough knowledge of the skills required in alchemy. Though, to be accurate, it is my professor who is the alchemist and I the disciple. What of it?"

"What is a Vorpal Blade, exactly?"

"My professor spoke of it. It's a unique sword effective only against particular targets. With the right materials, like Malachite, I could use the alchemy to forge the weapon. But-" Despite Rani's friendliness Hakuno was fully aware that the girl was a Master that she would have to eventually fight, so her hesitation wasn't that surprising and would likely end with a refusal to transmute the gem even if she'd obtained it.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you then. I planned on asking if you could transmute one for me, but, it fine if you don't want to-"

"No, its all right." Rani cut her off, "I have seen that your star is different from the other Masters'. It is possible that you are the one my professor spoke of... If you bring me Malachite, I will do my best to transmute it into a Vorpal Blade. I felt like I saw Malachite somewhere in here, perhaps you should ask the other Masters?" Thanking Rani for her cooperation she headed back downstairs where she ran into Rin again, the raven-haired girl questioning her upon sight.

"You look troubled. What's wrong?"

"Do you know where I can find Malachite?"

"Malachite, I see. It's not like I don't have any, but..." Hakuno sighs, as far as she's aware, Rin was more than likely to outright refuse her request but she asked anyway, positive of the rejection.

"Is it possible that I can have it?" Instead of outright rejecting her Rin smiles, it's not the good type and it sends an ominous chill up Hakuno's spine.

"For free? Do I look like a charity organisation to you? Don't forget that we're still enemies. So you can have it... provided you give me something in return." Her words surprised Hakuno, but the conditions of obtaining the gem left her anxious, "Let's see... In exchange for the Malachite, you must give me a gem of equal value. How about... a large Ruby? I want something along the lines of that."

"A Ruby?" Rin nodded.'

"See a bit earlier, I hacked into the commissary's database in order to get some jewels. I mean, they're there but they're surprisingly pricey." To Hakuno's astonishment, the girl then turns around, yelling at what was likely her Servant, "Hey! C'mon, how was I supposed to know that they were going to be such a rip-off!? It's highway robbery!" Face sour, Rin turns back to talk to Hakuno, attempting to regain her calm, "W-Well, at least now you know the commissary has a large Ruby. How you use that knowledge is up to you." Reluctantly, Hakuno headed down to the commissary where she spoke to the woman always present at the counter.

"Do you happen to have a Ruby?" She nodded.

"We actually have one in stock... Odd... Why would I order one?" Hakuno had an idea of who's interference lead to the stock of the gem.

"Er, never mind that. I want to buy it." The woman nodded, pulling out a scarlet gem no bigger than the size of her fist from nowhere as Hakuno pulled out her wallet, sorting through the cash.

"That will be 5,000,000PPT! My, aren't we loaded..." Hakuno froze, fingers still gripping onto a 10,000PPT note as she stared at the gem.

Then at her wallet.

And then at the gem again.

_I guess I have no choice but to buy it then..._

Sighing, she glares at the Ruby in disgust, her wallet screaming out in agony when the clerk said something out of the blue forcing her to stop.

"Let's make a deal?"

"Huh?"

"Us staff members would kill for one of the lunches made by Sakura, the school nurse. Unfortunately for us, those lunches are only for Master's, like yourself. I'd love to be able to try one, just once... Hehehe, like I'd ever get the chance." Hakuno's jaw nearly drops.

_A... lunch!? Seriously? I mean, is anything homemade worth that much?_

Deciding not to delay any longer, Hakuno immediately headed to the Nurse's Office where upon entering, Sakura greeted her.

"Hello. Is something the matter?"

"I have a request." Her expression must have been serious as Sakura stares at her silence, "Can you make me a lunch?" The words fall clumsily past her lips but Sakura smiles sweetly.

"Of course. The truth is, I've been practising during the preceding rounds, hoping to hand them out. I'm afraid I'm not that good at making them yet..." With a continuous smile, Sakura pulls out a gorgeous multi-tiered boxed lunch that gives Hakuno the urge to devour the entire thing on the spot, so with a heavy heart she thanks the AI and walks back to the commissary where the clerk stares in shock at the lunch in her hands.

"O-Oh my...! Could that be one of Sakura's legendary lunches!?" Hakuno nodded, "I can't believe that you actually got this for me. Colour me impressed." Reluctantly, she handed it over wondering if it was a fair trade, "I am truly grateful for this. As for my side of the bargain, here." The clerk hands her the Ruby and Hakuno decided that she wouldn't question the idea of the trade any further before heading off to find Rin.

"Rin." Hearing her name being called the girl turned around instantly spotting a glimmer of red in Hakuno's hands.

"Don't tell me..." A dumbfounded expression crossed Rin's face the moment Hakuno passed the gem over giving her the impression that the deal was clearly meant to be a joke. Regardless, Rin had kept her side of the bargain and promptly gave her the Malachite in exchange, "I'd never thought you'd get it, but a deal's a deal. There's not very many of those, so use it carefully." After thanking Rin, Hakuno headed back to the third floor where she found Rani waiting in her usual spot.

"So you have the Malachite." Rani noted upon seeing the bright green gem in Hakuno's hands to which the girl quietly handed over, "That's a good catalyst, one very useful to alchemy." Receiving it, Rani closed her eyes humming as the gem burst open before dissipating and revealing an intricately carved emerald sword in her hands, opening her eyes as she spoke "This is the Vorpal Blade. Sadly, I could not create one that would beyond one use. Please use it carefully. It can not be transmuted twice." Thanking Rani, Hakuno stores the blade away, however, upon heading down to the Arena, Saber spoke forcing her to stop.

_"Praetor, before we head into the Arena, I suggest that you find that Master and obtain the comic book before you forget." _In taking the role of errand girl, Hakuno had completely forgotten the existence of the book and moved outside where to her luck she spotted him.

"Excuse me?" The boy blinked, surprised at her appearance.

"Oh, it's you. Do you have the cauldron, I asked for?" Hakuno nodded, bringing the item out into the open to which the boy took.

"Thanks, here's the comic book you asked for." Taking it, Hakuno stored it away before heading towards the Arena, where, the familiar sight of the pink-tinged labyrinth greeted her eyes along with the pressured atmosphere from last time as she walked in with Saber.

"We have obtained the Vorpal Blade, Praetor. Let us go to where that Berserker is and try it." With that, they set off to hunt the creature down, the magic density in the air increasing with every step as they neared the area to which the monster lingered as Hakuno clutched the Vorpal Blade to her chest. The burning embers of its eyes stared down at them from its spot the moment they reached the monster's location. The same animosity directed at her from yesterday as the draconic creature snarled before leaping, talons scraping against the ground as its giant form claws towards them, fire licking at the edges of its mouth as it struck.

"Saber!" With her shout, the woman steps before her, blade burning as she blocks the creatures attempt at swallowing her Master whole, it own flames countering her's as its fangs and talons locked around Aestus Estus barring them into a one-sided stalemate as the blonde grunted from the split-second movement barely keeping her footing under its astonishing weight as the creature attempted to wrench the sword from her grasp.

"Praetor, the blade!" Hakuno hastily nodded from behind, barely avoiding the molten heat from the flames as she moved near Saber and without warning impaled the emerald blade between its eyes with a shout. Purple splattered across her face as the creature recoiled screaming, the hot blood stinging her eyes and cheeks as Saber pushed her to the floor, shielding her from its blind thrashing as the monster withered in agony. It was during this that the creature's aura shrunk down, reflecting its injured state as Hakuno got to her feet, wiping the liquid off her face with her sleeve as Saber turned her attention to the monster as the blade burned its skin filling the air with the scent of burned flesh.

"Praetor! The enemy has become weakened! I doubted that girl, but she steered us straight. It quite the powerful magical tool." She turned to Hakuno, "We can defeat that Servant now!" It was during this that the monster recovered, burns marring the flesh of its snout at it growled them, purple pooling from its wounds as the magic of the blade lingered, slowing it down despite its shattered state from where the Servant had torn at it.

"Let's go, Saber." A war cry tore from Saber's lips as she dived at the creature, blade raised as it swung, talons striking through the air and meeting steel as they clashed, where, this time she overpowered the monster and after diverting the strike promptly struck the Servant's hide as it wailed backing away as the walls and floor quaked.

_Yes!_

"Pursue it!" Following her command, Saber trailed the Servant, barely defending herself in time when the creature retaliated with flame, cloaking the place with smoke and forcing Hakuno to pause.

_Where-_

Hakuno let out a yelp as a row of fangs missed her by a hairsbreadth, the girl barely managing to escape as it struck again this time aiming for her leg only to miss again and slam its head into the floor.

"Praetor!" Hearing her Servant, Hakuno nearly ran into the woman as she dived out of the way of another attempt at her life, scrambling behind the blonde as the creature attempted to pounce on her once more.

"Finish it!" As its jaws unhinged to swallow them Saber gathered up a wreath of fire as she dived into its maw, piercing through its head in an explosion of purple and ash as the Servant wailed, finished as it disappeared in a mass of pixels leaving Saber and Hakuno to celebrate.

"Saber, we did it!" The woman hummed, exhausted but smiling nonetheless as her Master rejoiced, however, it was one ended rather quickly when Alice and her twin appeared, the two staring at them as the one in blue spoke, noting the shards of emerald lined along the floor.

"Uh-oh! It's a Vorpal Blade! How'd they get that!?" The one in black giggled.

"Really. I wonder how."

"You win the treasure hunt, big sis." The Alice in blue announced.

"'Kay, what're we going to play next?" The Alice in black inquired.

"We gotta go think about it again. All right," The Alice in blue waved, "Bye-bye, big sis." With that, the two disappeared as Saber huffed.

"Hmph. Since that little girl showed up, it means we were not able to finish off the Servant. No matter. At least we will now be able to obtain the cipher keys." That said, Hakuno grabbed Trigger Code Epsilon as Saber relaxed satisfied with their progress. This otherwise ended the day and resulted in Hakuno, after a long bath and laundry to being lulled into black the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The whole situation had felt surreal, for starters her Servant having seen her rather depressed mood regarding Alice had proposed a day of consumption in the form of unhinged spending at the commissary. That of which branched into midday spent in their room, where Hakuno was mourning the lightness of her wallet and the sorting of several different delicacies that Saber had her buy on a whim as the woman in question gouged down on them.

"Praetor, even you can be taught." The woman explained popping another grape into her mouth as she leaned into the plush of her throne, "Whether with entertainment or food, it is delightful to consume! Perhaps that is why you called me forth? If so, then I urge you to be more indulgent. Bloat your corpus with excess. You only live once!" Still, it was this action that took her mind off of the fact that they had little to no information on their opponent.

So, by the time Hakuno exited her room, it was already the afternoon and she was already a few steps down the first floor stairway when a voice called out, freezing her in place.

"We found you!" The girl standing before her was none other than the Alice in black.

"We've found you." Another the voice mimicked from behind that Hakuno found to be the Alice in blue.

"Why ever are you sneaking around like that?" The Alice in black questioned.

"Hey, let's play!" The Alice in blue called out, "We've even made up a new game! That's right. This time there won't be some stupid grinning cat to help you out. Promise that you'll come and play!" She hears her run off as the one in black continues to stare at her giggling.

"...Remember, you promised." With that, she disappears and Hakuno can finally move again as the terminal chimes calling her gaze to the screen.

: **The second cypher key has been generated on the second floor.**

The message reminding her of the days that are inexorably marching towards the moment of truth. Hakuno shakes her head, now wasn't the time for her to focus on the effect the twins had on her, instead, it was time that she headed to the Arena. Upon entering through the doors, however, the first thing that surrounded her and Saber was a cool blue, as she gazed at the sight before them; An underwater castle of crystal, it was something straight out of a fantasy novel that took her breath away.

"Oh, big sis!" The voice of Alice snapped her attention to the two girls as the one in blue spoke rocking side to side, "You want to play with us!"

"You're the nicest, big sis." The Alice in black spoke copying Alice's motions.

"Alice will create a brand-new playground in just one second!" Twirling, the two Alices joined hands, "Birds are just birds here."

"People are just people here." They moved again, shifting into a position where they were back to back, their palms aimed at Hakuno and in an instant the atmosphere warped turning harsh.

"Welcome to Alice's tea party!" The Alice in blue called out and the moment she did Saber's stance shifted into one more tense as she eyed the area around them.

"This must be... a reality marble!"

"At Alice's tea party, no one can remember their names. Not even Yamada or Suzuki." The Alice in blue explained, "You won't be able to remember anybody's names. You'll see in a minute, big sis." The Alice in black shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. It goes like this: first you forget your name and then you forget who you are and then- The end! And you won't have to be a Master anymore!"

"Isn't it fun!?" The Alice in blue added.

"All right, let's all play a tag now. You're "It", big sis!"

"Are you ready? Ready, set, go!" With that, the two girls ran off and Saber spoke catching Hakuno's attention.

"This reality marble slowly erodes a person's existence by weakening their ego." She snapped, "How roundabout! We must pursue those children! We'll need to catch them if we want them to remove the reality marble! No matter how far they run they'll be ours once we corner them into a dead end." That said they set off, and all Hakuno could feel was the mana tinged air scratching across her skin and at her head as they moved, eventually running into the girl who giggled as they ran off causing Saber to curse.

"Gah! Keep moving forward!" After running for a bit longer and with a bit of luck, they had finally managed to corner the two girls against a dead end in the labyrinth Saber stepping forward as she stared down at the two children, "Good. Stay where you are, child. I shall capture you now." This statement, however, caused the Alice in Black giggle.

"I got caught...?"

"Wow! You're really fast, big sis!" The Alice in blue complimented.

"But, she probably can't remember her name anymore." The Alice in black added.

"You can't remember your name, can you big sis?" She goes to protest, only for it to be caught in her throat.

She freezes.

What was her name?

She attempts to seek out her name, only to brush against polished stone of where it should've been.

She looks to the girls again.

What were their names?

Had she ever known her own name?

Did she even have one, to begin with?

She staggers as a part of her begins to fade and someone-no, Saber steadies her before she can fall. She realises that the woman's name is the only thing she can remember from the short-list of names that were beginning to fade.

"Rally yourself, Praetor! Do not let their wiles fool you!" Saber's voice is piercing and it steadies her as the little girl in blue speaks.

"You gotta catch me, or your body will go bye-bye next!" The girl in blue explained as the one in black giggled adding to her explanation.

"Catch me if you can, big sis!" With a twirl and a clap of her hands, both disappear before reappearing behind them, it was an action that had caused her to momentarily pause as Saber forced her attention to them urging her to move.

"After them! Those children can not be permitted to escape!" They began their pursuit again, and just as it seemed that they were catching up, the girl in black fired a spell off, nearly hitting her had Saber not shielded her the woman glaring as the two giggled, continuing to flee deeper down the path. It wasn't long, however, as the girls soon stopped at another dead end as she found herself getting desperate, more and more fading from her mind as she and Saber cornered the two girls.

"Do not disappear on me again! I have finally got you!" However, the girl in blue wasn't paying attention to Saber, instead, she was staring at her or more actually at her expression.

"Big sis, why are you being so scary? Are you mad at me...?"

"Why are you mad?" The girl in black repeated, "Uh-oh, is it cuz your body's going bye-bye?" She flinched, her body was fading faster now and she was beginning to forget her Servant's name.

"How wretched!" The blonde snarls, "If you children do not cease this ruthless play and restore my Master's body, I shall slay you!" The girl in blue appears terrified stepping back from her.

"I'm scared! Alice, why are they so mad...?" The girl in black now known as Alice responds.

"I dunno, Alice. We were only playing." With that, both Alices disappear and her Servant grumbles in annoyance.

"Gah! They escaped again! I no longer have any mercy for them. The next time I see them shall be the last." They resumed their pursuit eventually chasing them into a dead end.

"This is the end, little girl! Remove the reality marble!" The woman next to her demanded, glaring at the children standing before them.

"...Why are you so mad?" The girl in blue begins to tear up, sniffling, "I just wanted to play..."

"It's not safe, Alice. We'd better go away." The girl in black advised as the girl in blue sobs.

"I'm sorry... big sis..." She can't help but feel sorry for Alice as the two children disappear, it was after this that woman next to her huffed, glaring at the spot that they had been.

"Hmph, my visage has been known to awe small creatures... We have no choice but to leave- Master?" The woman stopped noticing the girl's expression which was less than annoyed as she glared at the blonde before turning away, grumbling.

"I know I gotta leave! Jeez.." She childishly pouted, kicking the ground, "You don't have to tell me that, whoever you are... Huh?" A small piece of paper caught her attention as she bent down to retrieve it, balancing on the balls of her feet and yet any attempt at reading it simply gave her a headache.

"This is stupid..." She mumbled, before turning to the blonde who appeared rather surprised at the strange shift in her attitude, "Oi, pretty blonde woman, read this and tell me about it when I get back to-" She paused attempting to force the word from her lips, "s-s-school." With that demand, she stuck the paper out which the woman simply took, shaking her head at her childish attitude while appearing a little red. With that, they headed back exiting the labyrinth where Hakuno finally recalled her memories along with her most recent causing her to apologise profusely to Saber who simply told her to disregard it before handing the paper back to her and commenting on their opponent as they walked down the empty hallway.

"Who expected that our opponent would create a reality marble? But, our smallish opponent dropped something when she left the Arena." Hakuno's gaze fell on the paper in her hands, however, before she could read it Saber stopped forcing her to stop as well, "Praetor, I'm aware of your eagerness, however, I ask that you refrain until morning. Besides, you must be exhausted."

"Well, I suppose I could rest..." Saber appeared pleased at this answer.

"Umu. Then let us retire once we've reached our room."

* * *

"There may be information about the reality marble hidden within these scribbles, Praetor." At Saber's brief insistence Hakuno unfolded the memo in her hands, quietly reading the words scribbled across the page.

_What is your name?_

"What is your name?" Hakuno mumbled out loud causing Saber to hum as she shifted in her throne.

"Hm? What is your name?" She repeated head lolling into her fist, "It might mean something with the barrier, but I cannot guess why one would ask such a thing." It was now that silence had settled between the two, Hakuno racking her mind for ideas of negating the barrier.

_I wonder if I should ask Rin for advice?_

"-Master." Hakuno turned her to her Servant, humming as the woman narrowed her gaze, "Have you been listening to me?" She flushed, nervously eying the woman.

"Ah, sorry Saber."

"Hmph, well I suppose I can forgive you this time." She smiles, "Besides, our conversations lately too often focus on me. I wish to know about you." This was a surprise, as previous conversations with Saber have only lead to Hakuno feeling like she had been brutally splashed in the face cold water, which despite the outcome was just as refreshing.

"Huh?" Hakuno blinked, "You want to know more about me...?"

"Umu. I am aware of your memory remains lost, but I still wish to hear you speak your mind." For some reason, Hakuno felt like a trained parrot at that moment, but no matter how much she tried to answer Saber, no sound escaped her lips.

_...Nothing comes to mind. My past, my values, my preferences- They're so unclear that I feel like I'd be lying if I talked about them. I can't even answer superficial details, the kinds of facts irrelevant to someone like Saber, who wants to hear about me in earnest. And if I said, "That's all there is..." such an answer would displease her._

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't really, Saber." She had finally forced an answer from her lips, "Everything's foggy, and I know you demanded to know... But, I don't have anything concrete I want to tell you about."

"Hmph, you cannot speak about what is unclear? Even though I demanded to know?" She sighs, "...Then it can't be helped. I will be magnanimous and forgive you, in light of your honesty. However, I am still unsatisfied. In place of your past, tell me what you will wish for." Unlike the playful voice, Saber used earlier, her tone has dropped to a calm and steely, not unlike the tone used in battle.

_My wish... The one I will present to the Holy Grail if I advance through and win the tournament. Still..._

Saber's expression is unrelenting.

_Saber must look so serious because knowing why I fight will determine the nature of our relationship. But-_

"I don't have a wish." It was a simple as that for her, no driving force, no motivation, it was the simple desire of not wanting to die.

_It's self-preservation. It's not a wish. Leo, Dan, Rin Tousaka, and all the other magi entered the SE. RA. PH after training for months or years._

It shows a willpower she lacks and Saber's unreadable expression after hearing her answer hadn't helped.

"...I see. Then you must think upon the matter, for it will not simply cease to be relevant. You will need to know the answer one day. I am in no hurry, neither am I angry or disappointed." Saber's statement was clearly a lie for the sigh she gave after her words had indicated otherwise. it made Hakuno wonder if the real her ever returns-

_Would they have a wish worth killing for...?_

Eventually, they had left their private room with Hakuno heading towards the garden. Upon exiting through the door, however, she was greeted with the sight of both Alices standing across from each other.

"Uh-oh! Big sis got mad." The Alice in blue exclaims.

"Why'd they get so mad? Maybe 'cause they were scared of going away for good." The Alice in black responded.

"But they just had to remember their name!"

"Uh-huh." The Alice in black nods, "But maybe no one can." They disappear, and Hakuno realises that they've given her the answer, so it isn't long before she ends up at the rooftop, greeting a familiar face.

"Hey, Rin!" The girl in question instantly turned around, wide-eyed as she hastily readjusted her stance before responding.

"Oh, Hakuno, what is it?"

"Is there a way of not forgetting your own name?" The question took Rin aback.

"A way of not forgetting your own name? So information like that is starting to slip away from you?" Hakuno nodded.

"Well, it related to Alice. Turns out she has a reality marble that has Masters forget entirely about who they are." After explaining the situation Rin finally responds in an irritated tone tinged with worry.

"So you want a way to recall your name in a reality marble designed to eradicate memories, right?" The moment the words escape Rin, her expression changes, "Hold up a sec... Did you say reality marble? That little brat's Servant actually created one!? To be able to affect the entire Arena for such a long period of time... Definitely suspicious. She isn't a Legendary Soul, but some kind of malicious hack... I wonder how long she'll last..." Hakuno blinked.

"Um... Th-That's nice and all, but..." Hakuno was afraid to finish the sentence but was relieved to find Rin unperturbed for she soon answered her.

"Huh? Why don't just jot down a memo somewhere? Like on your hand or something."

She looks at her hand.

Then at Rin.

And then finally at her hand.

_...I see. What a blatantly, painfully obvious suggestion._

If there was a definition for the word idiot, instead of a sentence her picture would be printed directly underneath it. It was now that the girl sent her a closed-eyed smile.

"No maybes about it. Sometimes the best solution is the simplest one. Leaving a memo is required to make a barrier. It seems the law of the playground applies here." It was now that Hakuno found herself painfully sulking as she muttered out thanks, a crimson blush settling painfully over her cheeks.

"Thanks, Rin..." It was an expression matched by Rin's own blush not long after.

"Wh-Why the hell are you thanking me for something so trivial, you idiot?"

_Thanks for the __vituperative outburst, Rin..._

Part of her wished she could get along better with the girl, however, decided to simply bid her goodbye before attempting to seek out a pen to write her own name down. It was during this search that she spotted her teacher on the first floor, the woman in question rushing to meet the girl upon spotting her.

"Ahoy there, Hakuno-chan! Do you have what I've requested?" Unwilling to question Taiga's behaviour Hakuno simply hands over the comic book, upon receiving it, however, the girl swears that the woman's eyes practically shine, "ALFA HOTEL ALFA! That is definitely a comic book!" She salutes Hakuno forcing her to salute back, "Good job, soldier! I shall keep this contraband under tight security. Oh, by the way, your reward will be sent to your room automatically. Which by the way is quite a gift to be receiving!" With that Hakuno watches as the woman wanders off to where she prefers, leaving Hakuno to head towards the Arena but not before roughly scribbling her name in marker on the skin of her palm. Upon entering the Arena, the atmosphere was once again overbearing in nature, already the details began slipping from her mind when Saber spoke up.

"Now, Praetor. Read out loud that nonsense you wrote on your hand."

Taking a deep breath she reads out the words that have no meaning.

"Hakuno Kishinami." Just like that the harsh atmosphere dissipates, losing the fog hanging over her head as Saber huffs in satisfaction.

"Hmph, the greatest obstacle has been cleared from our way. Let us make haste, Praetor!" Before either of them could move, they were once again facing across from the Alices, when the one in blue spoke.

"Uh-oh... The Nameless Forrest is all gone." The Alice in black giggled before speaking.

_Nameless Forest? Where have I...?_

"The Nameless Forest disappeared."

"I'm sad. Now we've got to come up with another game to play." The Alice in blue added.

"It'll be okay, Alice. The clock will chime soon, and then we can play all we want!"

"Are you sure? Is it gonna be okay broken?"

"It'll be okay, Alice. We gotta wait for now, but we can have lots more fun later!" The Alice in black responded.

"You're right! We gotta save the bestest fun for later! Bye-bye for now, big sis."

"Goodbye, big sis." With a small wave from the two, they once again disappear just as Saber hums absorbing the new information.

"Hmm, a Nameless Forest? That sounds like the name of a reality marble, and perhaps a clue." It was during this that she noted her Master's silence she turns to her, "Master?"

"I'm not sure why, but for some reason, I feel like I should know where it's from." Saber blinked at her response but simply answered in turn.

"Perhaps you read about the name during our usual forays to the library?"

"Maybe..." Saber huffed.

"Well, there is no point dwelling on the matter. Right now we should be training."

"Ah right..." With that, they began their foray, this time at a set pace as they explored the crystalline walls and floors. It was during this that Hakuno began noticing Saber's state, the woman had initially said nothing simply following her commands throughout the multiple battles with several of the enemy programs present. What was odd, however, was the unnatural amount Saber shivered whenever they were walking, and with herself being immune to the cold due to the warmth of her turtleneck she wore under her uniform, it gave her an idea. During the walk through the maze, however, it became apparent to Hakuno if they weren't careful they could end up lost with Saber commenting on it.

"The Arena has become quite complex. I wonder how the next floor will be." Once again she shivered causing Hakuno to worry even more, "...Hmph. If I were of the Rider class, I would be able to move about easier." In their search for the Trigger by the time they had reached the top of the staircase ascending towards the castle of ice, Saber spoke intrigued by view of the castle they had after slaying the last of the enemy programs in a blaze of heat.

"A castle of ice. Though beautiful I wonder what it's like to live in... If I lived in such a place, I'd have to wear a bearskin cloak at all times." It was Hakuno made her move, slipping off her blazer and placing it over Saber's shoulders surprising the woman who turned around, wide-eyed, "Praetor?" The girl giggled at her reaction.

"Sorry, it's not exactly bearskin but, you seemed like you needed it more than I did..." The woman flushed red, quickly turning her face away, making Hakuno wonder if she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Aren't you cold as well, Master?" Hakuno could barely hear her but smiled in relief noting that she wasn't mad.

"Oh, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." It was now that the woman huffed.

"Hmph, well I suppose it's satisfactory for now." Hakuno simply smiled softly at the woman's response.

"Right, I'll go grab the Trigger and then we'll head back." Without waiting for a response she went over to grab Trigger Code Zeta hidden in the item folder at the top before returning to Saber's side, the blonde still a light scarlet from the interaction as she spoke.

"That child is going to be trouble. Although we have obtained a cipher key, we cannot ignore her." Hakuno nodded in response and with that they left the Arena. Upon arriving back, however, Saber was little reluctant to part with her blazer so easily leading to a situation of Hakuno simply leaving it be as she headed to the bathroom leaving Saber fast asleep and huddled in the warmth of her blazer.

* * *

"How did it go? Were you able to put Alice's reality marble back in her toy box?" It was around midday that Hakuno sought out Rin (not after finally receiving her blazer back on the promise Saber would be able to wear it around the labyrinth later), finding her at her usual spot to thank her.

"Thanks to you, I managed able to dispel reality marble." Rin nods, "But that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about...I curious if you sensed anything abnormal about her magic." The raven-haired girl holds a palm to her cheek as she answers.

"Abnormal? Hmm... Well, I couldn't sense any foul play from here on campus. Perhaps her Servant is skilled at building alternate worlds, but frankly, the magic needed..." She trails off, "...would overload the human brain and magic circuit. Still, Servants have to be fuelled somehow..." Rin finally relaxes her stance, "...otherwise they would just be very powerful objects at rest that tend to stay at rest." With Rin's speculation, it indicated to Hakuno that whatever Alice was, she wasn't human.

"Is it possible for a dead person's data to exist within the SE. RA. PH?"

"A dead person's data? There are no ghosts in the Moon Cell, apart from those recorded on Earth. Humans don't die here so the only virtual ghosts are echoes of angry hackers, etched into electrons. Isn't it obvious? People aren't really alive here, so why would their ghosts be here?" Her statement forces Hakuno to think.

_There aren't any people in here, either living or dead. Just magi who've bonded their magic circuits to the virtual world and hacked in, like Rin._

"Even if Masters die, this isn't the place that their spirits will haunt. The Moon Cell deletes the data of defeated Masters and is thorough enough not to permit loose data. If data from a deceased person incorporates, it is immediately dismantled by the system. Anyway, the point is this. Ghosts can't be created here. But someone who qualifies as 'previously deceased' might be permitted by the Moon Cell."

_A ghost... Someone's who's been dead since the very beginning..._

"All right, no more chit-chat. We're enemies, don't forget it!" Just like that, their conversation ended, and Hakuno left the rooftop barely alleviated but returned to her private room nonetheless, quickly seeking refuge in the bed by slamming into it with a _thump_. Saber had appeared gazing queryingly at her currently immobile Master, who, currently, remained deliberating the situation with Alice.

_A cyber ghost. If that is the case, then in the real world Alice is already..._

It only now that Saber speaks.

"...It's not a very happy thought, is it? But if it's true, that child exists only as a soul." Hakuno silently gazed up at her, expectant, "What are you're thoughts on asking more about this subject at the chapel? If those sisters are knowledgeable enough to perform Alterations of the Soul, they may know about this." This finally forced Hakuno to move, the girl thanking her Servant for the idea before eventually leaving their room to head to the chapel. Upon arriving there Hakuno wandered over to Touko, the woman in question narrowing her eyes.

"If you're here for an Alteration-"

"I'm not." She raises an eyebrow, clearly irritated.

"You're not here for an Alteration? Then what -are- you here for? To take advantage of my free time?"

"Is it possible for cyber ghosts to exist as Masters? Similar to how the two Alices exist?"

"Ghosts? Well, isn't that quaint." Touko becomes more animated as she turns Hakuno's way to say more, "What we perform on Servants, through their Masters, is a mod to their magic circuits. We sculpt your spiritual bodies in a way that maximises the flow of energy from Master to Servant. I've seen those Alice girls plenty. It's not for me to say whether they're twins, but- From what I can see, the girl is what people call a 'ghost'. If she is indeed a cyber ghost, she'd have no bodily limitations to her magic output. Without a brain to burn out, she would have no limits. Even if her soul started to break apart, she would continue to spew magic until it all burnt out. Still, for a ghost to utilise so much magic, she'd need excellent compatibility with her Servant. Do you know her Servant's class?" Hakuno thinks back to the monstrosity that nearly ate her whole.

"It was a Berserker, I believe."

"A Berserker? Are you sure you aren't mistaken? This Servant is using a large-scale reality marble, right? That's not a Berserker's style. A reality marble is highly advanced thaumaturgy. So if you think about it, a Caster makes more sense... I'm sure there's more to the story, though." Her words only puzzled Hakuno further, but, from the information given it was long before the girl could reach a temporary conclusion.

_I haven't solved the mystery of the twins, but I think I now know that Alice is... special._

"Are you done asking questions?" Hakuno nods, "Then I'll get back to work. It may not look like it, but I'm busy." Touko huffs breathing out a puff of smoke, "...Hrmph. What I wouldn't give for a nice, talented underling who can make a good pot of coffee." With that comment she becomes absorbed in the papers before her, leaving Hakuno to give a bow of thanks as she left. Upon exiting she immediately greeted with the sight of both Alices.

"Uh-oh, it's big sis!" The one in blue exclaimed.

"I don't ever want anything bad to happen to us again. C'mon, Alice let's run away!" The Alice in black suggests.

"Uh-huh, let's run away now."

"Where should we go?" The Alice in black questions.

"I want to read a story, Alice." The Alice in blue responds.

"I want to, too! Let's read a story, Alice." Before Hakuno could stop them both Alices run off leaving her to follow. Eventually, she ends up at the library and upon entering she finds the duo standing across from each other.

"Did the white rabbit come this way?" The Alice in blue questions and Hakuno can't help but feel an ominous chill set in as they continue to speak. One easily tied in with that book she read so long ago and her position on the character roster, apparently.

"Did we mistake it for the March Hare?"

"You're a March Hare."

"That's mean!" The Alice in black begins to cry.

"And what are you gonna do after you catch the white rabbit?" The Alice in blue questions.

"Off with its head." The Alice in black cheers and Hakuno's heart begins to pound against her ribcage.

"Uh-oh! Run, bunny!"

"Guess what? The white rabbit's here." The Alice in black explains.

"Where? How do you know?"

"Cuz it's been staring at us."

Hakuno freezes.

"Why is it staring? Why won't she come out and play?" Just like that they both turn to stare at her, the Alice in black speaking.

"No, no. We hafta play later."

"You're right. We'll see you later. We're looking forward to playing with you." They disappear and Hakuno can't help but sigh in relief, admiring them for their ability to hack based on their ability to disappear and reappear at will. It's during this she notices a piece of paper, which upon reading left her slightly baffled.

_thgouht hsiffu ni dnA_

_kcowrebbaJ ehT, doots eh_

_emaC, emalf fo seye htiw, _

_eht hguorht gnilffihw_

_sa delbrub dnA, doow yeglut_

_...emac ti._

Half of her was wondering what was written, the other already with the answer.

"...Mirror writing." It was as simple as that, and as Hakuno thought back to Touko words, there was no way of a Berserker being Alice's Servant.

_But first, a mirror..._

Diving into one of the girl's bathrooms, she holds the paper up to the mirror, the refection allowing her to read the passage.

"And in uffish thought, he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, whiffled through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came!" She continues reading out loud unknowing to Saber's presence as she listened to the girl, "One, two! One, two! The Vorpal Blade went crack! He left it dead, and with its head. He went galumphing back." She froze, whipping her head around to meet Saber's gaze upon hearing her clap.

"That was quite the performance, Praetor. I am quite impressed."

"Y-You were listening to all that...?" Her Servant huffed.

"Hmph, of course, I have Praetor." The woman smiles, "Besides, you're voice is quite pleasant to hear." Just like that Hakuno had turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Thanks, Saber, but we should probably go back to the library... Remember that monster we fought?" The woman nodded urging her to continue, "Well, I think its name might be Jabberwock-" Saber cuts her off now.

"But you wish to confirm whether it is true or not."

"Yeah, so we should get going." With a frim nod, Saber disappears and Hakuno proceeds to exit the bathrooms before moving to the library. After scouring through the shelves she eventually comes across a literary encyclopedia where the Jabberwock is detailed.

_The Jabberwock is the titular monster of the poem "Jabberwock" by Lewis Carroll. The poem appeared... In "Through the Looking Glass," The poem portrays a nameless hero's quest to slay the fearsome beast._

"Oh, hello, big sis! Watcha readin'?" She whipped around startled by the sudden sound of Alice's voice that she had nearly dropped the book she held in her arms, "Alice used to like books with bunnies and mice, too." It was now that she had reached a stalemate with the girl, deciding to get the question beating on the back of her head, out.

"Is your Servant's True name... Jabberwock?" Alice tilted her head.

"Huh? The Jabberwock isn't a Servant. The Jabberwock is my-" Before the girl could answer the "Alice" in black appears, cutting her off.

"Shhhh, Alice! It's a no-no to talk about that!"

"Huh?"

"We have to go bye-bye now. We might wake up from the dream if we talk too much." The "Alice" disappears as Alice turns back to her.

"Yep! See you later, big sis!" Just like that, they disappear, and Hakuno finally reaches a conclusion.

"If Jabbawock isn't their Servant. Then as Touko stated, Alice's Servant is actually..."

_"Black-clad Alice. What's more, that means Servant Alice is a Caster." _Saber adds, and Hakuno already wants to lie down and yet something still stuck to her about Alice and Servant Alice, which was why she had soon chosen to occupy their private room once again, this time setting up the reward that Taiga had bestowed upon her in the form of an incense burner, the faint scent of rose and sandalwood permeating the air, relaxing her form. It was during this Saber had sat down, seemingly lost in thought.

"Is something wrong, Saber?" The woman's gaze flickered to her.

"The number of magi in the halls has been grossly reduced. Though expected, it is a shame." In her bouts of self-loathing and constant anxiety, Hakuno found that her brain had shut out all knowledge of this, unwilling to acknowledge the steep reduction from the one-hundred and twenty-eight in the first round to thirty-two in the current, it twisted her insides. "Among the vanquished, there must have been Servants who could have inspired my prose. All the Legendary Souls would be in one building if this were an Olympiad. Tournaments are flawed." Hakuno smiled at the thought, unable to find the motivation to move.

_If only it were... _

After resting a bit longer, Hakuno finally gathered up her strength to move, once again leaving their private room, where, this time, they headed to the Arena without any issues. Upon entering, they were once again greeted by the cold as Saber occupied Hakuno's blazer, not that the girl really minded. With that, they began their usual training, in which Hakuno could help but notice Saber was beginning to lack in strength, taking more time to take down the enemy programs, which caught up in her issues with Alice, it had completely slipped notice leaving her thinking to go back for another Alternation.

-But how was she going to break the issue to Saber?

"Master is something wrong?" It was the first thing Saber had inquired after taken down a bird-like enemy program, instantly noticing her Master's apprehension.

"...I think we should go for another Alteration." She had said it and waited for Saber's reaction.

"I agree, the pithy of magic you usually supply me now isn't enough to satisfy me anymore, and loathe am I to admit, our opponents are gaining in strength." To Hakuno surprise, the woman hadn't bitten back in any way, simply accepting that their opponents were getting stronger and that they were beginning to fall behind. With the conversation done, it hadn't taken long for them to clear out the rest of the labyrinth before returning to their private room, ending the day and Hakuno's train of thought.

* * *

Heading into the chapel, Hakuno headed straight for the alter to talk to Aoko. As per the norm, the scarlet-haired sister had herself engrossed with the holographic screen before her, upon approaching the girl she appeared more lively as she spoke.

"Want to do an Alteration?" Hakuno nodded, "Right, we've gone through this a few times now so you should have it down pat." With her statement, Saber appeared heading to the usual spot as Hakuno sat down once prepared for the familiar sting to invade her senses, lulling her into the dark. When she awoke she was once again set in Saber's lap, after thanking the Servant she slowly gets up also thanking Aoko before leaving. The fatigue had long left her senses, a result likely of her constant rest, where Hakuno then moves to the Arena, Saber disappearing upon approaching the entrance she notices the pastel blue dress belonging to Alice. Without realisation she rushes to catch the girl, a single question burning the tip of her tongue as Alice turns gazing up at her sweetly.

"Hi there, big sis...I-Is something wrong? You look all scowly." The girl appears puzzled and Hakuno blurts out her question.

"Does your mirror-?" A flicker in the ether and "Alice" appears, speaking.

"...I am Alice through the looking glass. I am the stories she reads." Her answer catches Hakuno off guard, heart, clenching in her chest.

_I am not Alice. I am Alice, Servant of the girl called Alice._

"I am the friend that Alice wished for, and the Holy Grail granted."

"The Jabberwock is also my friend." Alice adds.

"Yes. But it is not a Servant. Alice created it." Explained "Alice".

"That Alice is my Servant."

"Alice is Alice."

"Alice is Alice." Alice parrots.

Hakuno can't help but find their manner of speaking disorientating, but it was clear what "Alice" was; a mirror image. A reflection of each other in what is a culmination of Alice's dreams of the mirror world in the stories she reads. Particularly, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, a book that Hakuno herself had read in which Alice's Servant is the protagonist. A fanciful character turned warrior. Through all this, Alice remained smiling, unconcerned about the information given.

"So, then, see you tomorrow, big sis. We'll play the best games together."

"Ooh, I can't wait!" With that, "Alice" disappears as the other waltzes off an innocent smile playing on her face. All Hakuno could do was stand there, head beginning to spin. Tomorrow she would command Saber to strike the girl down, already she could see the blood on her hands. Already hear the girl's innocent plea; crying, begging, wanting a to have a friend who could play with her while being brutally torn in two before she could even finish her sentence-

_"Praetor!"_ Saber's voice rings in her ears and she snaps out of it; she soon realises that she's on her knees, back against the wall, and a blank expression holding her in place.

"Ah... Saber...?" She could feel the woman presence nearby, shifting in a way that she would've have appeared had it not been for the other Master's lingering in the halls.

_"You suddenly collapsed! How do you expect me to keep silent!?"_ She hears the woman huff, _"Hmph, now what was it caused you to drop like that?" _

"...I-I'll tell you later..." She could practically feel the woman's scathing glare, "I promise."

The blonde relented.

_"Very well but I fully expect that you tell me later, Praetor." _Hakuno nodded, before getting up, dusting the imaginary dust off her skirt before heading into the Arena. Upon entering, they began their usual bout of training where it hadn't taken long for Saber to easily dispose of their opponents even while wearing a blazer. One by one she was easily able to tear through them, only reminding Hakuno of the inevitable, it was this wane in attention that forced her Servant to a stop after disposing of the last of the golden wasp bee-like enemies.

"Now Master, since we are alone. I expect you to tell me what was it that caused you to drop to the floor suddenly? My patience can only be tested so far." Hakuno flinched, realising that prologuing the reason would only cause Saber's irritation to grow, so with a sigh, she spoke.

"...It's about Alice." The Servant nodded, holding a less severe expression as she urged her to continue, "I don't know if I can really say it... Say the command to kill her- Even if it is her Servant." Her Servant appeared thoughtful at this.

"So that's why..." Hakuno nodded solemnly, "However, that girl is already dead." Her statement caused an abrupt response from Hakuno.

"Maybe, but-"

"Think of it like this Master. If you found a lone bird suffering from an irrevocable wound and dying a slow and painful death. You would find a way of putting it out of its misery as soon as possible, would you not?" She went silent, unsure of how to respond to her Servant. On one hand, Saber was right and on the other, she wanted nothing more than to turn away.

"I..." Her chest tightened, "Maybe... I just wish there was some other way." The woman simply nodded.

"...Well now. At least we've come to learn the identity of that child before the Elimination Battle. Your sympathy is understandable but, it is rather absurd for we must strike her down as an opponent regardless." Her Servant's expression was set in that she wouldn't hear any more arguments and regardless of how Hakuno felt, the woman was right; it was either her or Alice. With the conversation done the two of them continued their training eventually heading back to the school where Hakuno was knocked out the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Footsteps.

The sound rings against her head as the inevitable arrives, cloaked in black the priest greets Hakuno with his usual snide tone in the empty classroom.

"Today is the Elimination Battle. I trust that your preparations went smoothly?" She turns around, the image of a priest making his tone all the more jarring, "Come to the first floor when ready. You can do something trifling like stop by the commissionary if needed." Finished he leaves once more, and Hakuno decides to relay the information she knew about Alice to herself. For if she fails to overcome her smiling precocious opponent, her life will be the one that's snuffed out.

_To kill or be killed._

The choices presented to her were undeniably cruel.

Hakuno's mind wonders to the Jabbawock that they had fought, initially thinking that it was a-

_Berserker._

But that wasn't the only thing that peeved the girl was the reality marble, that had the ability to-

_Remove me from existence._

Alice had open proclaimed about its ability to erase people from existence, that nearly caused Hakuno to forget of her own existence. However, if she was to believe that the Jabberwock was Alice's Servant that would lead to two Master's controlling one Servant. Which from what Hakuno can recall of the rules is that there is only one Master per Servant and as a result leaves her with the possibility of one of the Alices being the Servant.

"It's all the same." The reality marble and Jabberwock happen to be apart of the same Noble Phantasm. It's now that Saber appears beside her.

"Have you figured out our opponent's identity?" She nodded.

"A storybook for children- Nursery Rhyme... I think." The woman quietly absorbed the information before speaking once more.

"Then let us proceed to the Elimination Battle." With that, they left the room reaching the first floor, where Kotomine stood waiting before the doors that would seal her fate.

"You will now enter the Coliseum and confront the opposing Master. Are you ready? Remember, the only way to leave the Coliseum is to win. If you are ready I will now open the gate." The way he greeted Hakuno was unchanged, as was the answer she gave him, "The way to the Coliseum is now open, young Master. I wish you the best of luck and hope that you will return. Remember: It's kill or be killed." He steps aside, letting the Triggers activate as she enters; This was it-

It was either her or Alice.

Saber is at her side the moment she enters, and Hakuno's eyes immediately fall on Alice and "Alice" or more accurately; Alice and Nursery Rhyme. As the elevator descends, the opposing Master and Servant rush towards one another, intertwining their fingers as Alice cheered.

"Yay! Playtime again!" They turn to face Hakuno now as Nursery Rhyme speaks.

"What do you want to play today? Hide and seek? Tag? Or play house?" As strange as their line of questioning was, Hakuno answered them regardless.

"How about... Tag?" This seemed to dissatisfy the girl for Alice and her Servant began walking in circles, childishly swinging their arms about as they pouted.

"Alice wants to play hide and seek! Alice is the best ever at hiding!"

"Even from big sis...?" Nursery Rhyme questioned.

"Yeah! Even from big sis."

"Yeah! We're really good at hiding from people." Nursery Rhyme chimed.

"Big sis wouldn't ever find us, even if big sis looked really, really hard." They stop, facing one another.

"And then, we're gonna cut off her head when she is looking for us." Nursery Rhyme giggled and for a moment Alice appeared surprised, face morphing into a small pout.

"...Are we really?" Nursery Rhyme nodded.

"Uh-huh. Cuz anyone's who's bad at games gets their head cut off. That is the rule in Wonderland, 'member?"

"But... We can't do that and hide at the same time."

"Right, cause if no one finds us, we'll be lonely." Alice nods eagerly.

"...Uh-huh. We'd be really lonely!"

"So, we'll just beat up big sis if she can't find us." They raise their hands in unison, and Hakuno at this point find it unnerving that she speaks without thinking.

"How about a different game?"

"Don't get in the way. I'm not talking to you right now, big sis." She receives a scathing remark as a response from Alice.

"Yup. Alice is talking to Alice right now." Nursery Rhyme adds.

"That's right! Alice only talks to Alice. I thought you were the same as us. The exact same as us! I thought Alice wasn't going to be lonely anymore! If you don't like me, then I don't need you, big sis!" Her words took Hakuno aback.

"Alice is the only one Alice needs. She's the only "Alice" for Alice."

"You're not my Alice, big sis." They turn from each other to face her, "I don't need you anymore, big sis."

"You're in the way now." It's only now, Hakuno notices Saber shift, the woman's expression pulled into one of mild close-eyed amusement as she spoke.

"What big girls, deciding matters on their own! Still, I always enjoy watching their harmonious accord." It only now that her eyes flutter open as she stares down at the girls, "...I cannot help but feel sorry for them. Their brilliance is but the sparkle of dreams escaping a corpse."

"...But, if you want to play with us, then just this one time I'll play with you, big sis." Alice finally spoke just as Nursery Rhyme giggled.

"You're so nice, Alice. Then, Alice will play with big sis, too."

"Let's have a lot of fun! Don't run away again, 'kay?" Hakuno's lips pulled into a frown, slowly uttering her next words.

"...We're in a war, Alice." The little girl pouted.

"War? Nu-uh, Alice doesn't like that. We only like playing."

"It's so much fun to play with Alice. I'm super-duper happy." Nursery Rhyme chimes.

"Alice loves to play with Alice. I'm super-duper happy." Alice parrots.

"Big sis, you're not our friend, but we'll play with you just for today. We'll all have fun together."

"Let's be happy together." The elevator vibrates to a halt as Alice finishes.

-They'd arrived.

The sight that greeted Hakuno was of the castle of ice, bathing the crystalline floor in light; a sight straight out of a fairy tale. One that she had been dragged into as she stood parallel of Alice and her Servant, beside Hakuno, Saber appeared relaxed as Alice and her mirror began to move, circling them.

"Alice wants to thank you for playing lots and lots this week. Alice had so much fun!" Alice was the first to speak, her movements mirrored by Nursery Rhyme.

"Uh-huh, we haven't had so much fun in a long, long time. Alice is happy and says thank you too!"

"But, we're all done playing you now, big sis. Alice just wants to play with Alice now." Alice chimes, passing Saber.

"I don't need you anymore, big sis. I'm going to miss you, but it's time to say bye-bye." Nursery Rhyme answers, passing Hakuno.

"Um... What do we say next?" Alice questioned, still walking circles around Hakuno and Saber.

"You forgot already?" Nursery Rhyme inquired, "It goes like this:" They stop just before their opponent, spinning just before joining their left palms together, "Now good Tom Thumb your work is done, the tale is at its end. May dreams of dark embrace your heart, Night's curtain does descend." Alice and her Servant moved in unison, pointing their palms outward, "With great mirth, I'll cut off your head; Life from your body rend." At the end of her words, the landscape matched the winter theme it had been going for; snowflakes began falling from the sky bathing the floor in white as a deep chill settled in. Yet despite the frost, Saber remained undeterred stepping forward as Aestus Estus burned in the woman's hand, warming the area around them an melting the ice that began encasing the ground around them.

"Umu, all tales must end." She briefly shut her eyes, "Master, you're a sweet person. I know you've grown attached to these girls somewhat, but..." A determined look replaced her expression before finishing her words, "Life rests on the percipience of death. Shall I make that fatal tension even more exquisite?" Hakuno breathed, a puff of mist escaping her lips as she nodded, a silent order provoked through her gaze as Saber dived into battle, finally released of her Master's hesitation. Nursery Rhyme followed in suit, waving her fingers as magic sang from the tips, the floor before Saber quickly being encased in ice in an attempt to shield herself from the flame-

It failed.

Steam enveloped the area, as Saber's warcry resounded, tearing through the air along with the song of metal and a thud.

-It was as clear as day who the winner of the fight would be; Saber was too fast and Aestus Estus was burning, not with rage, but power as Nursery Rhyme was but a mage, in the body of a little girl, the form of her Master who was sick her whole life.

A single strike was all it took to shatter the ice and put an end to the Alice-lookalike.

Hakuno flinched, hearing the piercing cry of Alice as she watched Nursery Rhyme's body crumple onto the floor. Saber had long returned to her side during this, but Hakuno ignored her, too focused on the young girls as the wall of red came up between them. With a heavy heart, she watched Alice whose body was slowly breaking away cling onto the hands of Nursery Rhyme, silent tears breaking the moment ice fell on the girl's pale cheeks as she spoke.

"Huh...We're disappearing...? Ohh... It's over already." Nursery Rhyme joined her in her tears, matching her Master's plaintive voice.

"...Why? Alice was alone for so long. Nobody noticed me. I had no home and I was sad for a long, long time. Then Alice found Alice to belong to. And we were so happy. We even had a home. That's all we needed. Forever and ever, just like this. That was all we needed. Why does it gotta end? Why did they take our happiness away? Why..." Alice's tears had long dried and she went to comfort Nursery Rhyme, the Servant still teary as her Master smiled.

"Shh... It's okay." The area around them warps, and Hakuno finds Alice and Nursery Rhyme curled next to one another, both their eyes are closed, "Alice... already knew that everything would go bye-bye. I don't 'member very well, but I am probably already dead. My body isn't in that hospital anymore. Alice is like a box with nothing inside of it. There wasn't ever anything there since the beginning. Yep, even back in the hospital, there was no Alice left inside Alice. No one noticed Alice. I was alone. It hurt. No one treated Alice like a person. It was the same after Alice came to Wonderland, too. Alice was so, so alone. That's why I know that my home here and my Alice will all go far away soon... But... big sis... You cared about Alice, didn't you?"

"Yes... I did, Alice." Hakuno's voice croaked, straining under the dam of tears that was slowly building as the little girl smiled.

"Uh-huh. You always paid attention to Alice, big sis. It's cuz you're like Alice, big sis. Except you still have a real place to go home to somewhere... Thank you, Alice. For being my friend. For always, always being with me. And thank you, big sis... For seeing Alice. For playing with Alice." It breaks returning to the angry red of the Coliseum, as Alice remained standing, her body having all but completely disappeared, "I really... wanted to play a little more, but... Bye-bye." With a sound like crumbling sugar, Alice glitters for a moment, a smile still on her face as she disappears. The scene flips again and returns to both Alice's curled around one another with Nursery Rhyme speaking instead, during this Alice's body fades.

"...I am a reflection. This time I was Alice in the looking glass. Even if I'm summoned in the next War, I won't be the Alice I am now. I am always someone's fanciful creation. The real Alice is a mystery. But, being Alice's Servent made me happy..." Right before Nursery Rhyme crumbles away, a single drop falls from her eye, "Why... am I crying...? When I know... that even if I cry... I'll never be the real thing." The licorice girl chases after her sweet Master, and Hakuno is left standing alone.

Not a single word would be able to describe the cavernous sorrow she feels now...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**At last! I have finished this chapter. After what? A few months? Okay, I know that's pretty bad, but motivation is quite hard to come by nowadays... Anyway, with all that's going on, please stay safe everyone! As for the next chapter, it will be out- just not now.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
